Memories Lies
by LunaLayosa1031
Summary: 2stryEvrMadeR&Rplz.The board was set,chess pieces where placed long before they knew what they where.Stirrings,Dreams,New Powers,Lies,Hurt and-love?Bonds are tested, hearts are broken & from that the shards of hurt & hate were born.The world will crumble with the unwilling help of it's supposed hero's.The board is set, time is running "Heroes,its your move"Reds,Blues,Greens parings
1. Chapter 1

This my first Demashitta PowerPuff Girl Z fanfic and one of my first (well really my second) story I've ever made on fanfiction.

Contains (maybe well most likely) OCC. RowdyRuff Boys Z are good and same age as PPGZ, 14 (like ME!). I might make a story on how they became good, unrelated or unrelated to this.** MIGHT ,I SAID MIGHT!** I hope I do though.

Warning grammar errors are to be expected I am new at writing. Also **GRAMMAR IS MY WORST SUBJECT!** I hope to update at least ounce a week if not I know that I will update within a period of 1-3 weeks. I highly doubt I will make it to three weeks though but I have alot of homework at school and on weekends so we'll see. (edit: 9/24/12 yea...it's been 3 weeks...crap)

**Another fact it depends on reviews. PLEASE I NEED THEM! I NEED THEM ALOT!**

MomokoxBrick, BC/KoaruxButch and MiyakoxBoomer. It's not right away coupling though. (^-^|i) Sorry.

\(≧∇≦)/ I LOVE MOMOKO/BLOSSOMxBRICK! \(≧∇≦)/ That was random but it had to be said.

1. Ken's mom is back from outer space and is living at their house/the lab.

2. She know's the girls other identity.

3. What's her name again?

4. Haruto = Boomer

5. Ryou= Butch

6. Masaaki= Brick

7. The Utonium's (even Ken and Peach) inssisted on of the RRBZ to have their own rooms. Mrs. Utionum and Ken insisted them to call her, 'Mom'. Professor really doesn't care what he's called so the boys just call him Professor, like Ken dose.

I do not own PPGZ. I own the plot, idea for this storyand original characters. **ALL who read story/chapter PLEASE comment/review!**

Don't get confused you'll understand how this story goes as you keep reading. It will make sense it time.

...why is it that I write long...

* * *

**oxoxOXXooXXoXXOxoxo**

_The sound of breathing can be heard coming from a lone tank of water in the middle of the room. Dark colored wires covered the floor like jungle vines on therain-forest floor. The wires were connected the tank to a bunch of high-teck touch screen computers, ominous black screens with neon green letters dancing across the screen and keys brightly flashing in virus colors. People hustled around the room taking notes, mixing chemicals in tubes, or just chatting on their break, as the sound of keys clicking furiously echoed through out the room as they where being used._

_A heart monitor signaled the heart rate coming from the shadowed figure in the tank._

_'Noisy...It's so noisy...why?...voices...I can hear voices...' The figure was curled into a ball with it's knees hugged to it's chest in the tank and partly opening it's eyes._

_A shadowed scientist sat at one of the computers that was hooked up to the tank. She stared at a screen with multi-colored bars and then scribbled down notes some notes every now and then. She did this all while not removing her eyes from the screen. All of a sudden the bars started to move up and and down in random,rapid motions. She froze at the sight and stared shockingly at the screen._

_With widen eyes the figure spun around quickly ,causing her lab coat lab coated to flutter as she twirled on her heel."SIR! BRAIN ACTIVITY HAS SPIKED DRAMATICALLY!" The female scientist shouted as she turned towards her boss._

_Two figures stood in front of the tank. Their features were hidden by their shadows. The only details you can see from them was that they where both males, they wore lab coats and one of them had glasses on._

_"It'll be waking up soon, right Osamu-sa-."_

_"It's a she and she is my daughter. How many times do I have to clarify it to you before it sticks in your head? " A shadow covered man wearing glasses ,called Osamu, snapped interrupting the man beside him._

_'I'm tired... I want to sleep. Why are they waking me up?'.The figure wondered, it's eyes lowering ever so slowly._

_"My apologies Sir."_

_"You are dismissed" The glasses wearing boss sneered and waved his hand signaling his subordinate to take his leave. The other did so and walk away from the tank after deeply bowing to the other man._

_Now alone in front of the tank and out of others hearing range, Osamu turned and smiled fondly at the tank."Can you hear me? I bet you can. My goodness how much you've grown, so quickly and so healthy too." Osamu spoke lovingly as he set a hand on the tank, caressing the tank with his thumb._

_"They said you were just a waist of time ,but I knew you'd make it. I can't wait til you wake up and when you do it'll be your birthday. I wounder what you'll be like. I hope you'll like me and I hope I'll be a good father for you."_

_'Who's talking...a man?...His words...their warm...I like it, please... keep talking.' The so called daughter of Osamu pleaded softly in her head wishing to be lulled back to sleep by his kind, gentle, warm words. Her eyes almost completely closed._

_The same lady who reported the brain activity, was taking rapidly notes trying to record every single data on the screen on paper. "Sir! Brain activity decreasing. She's going back into hibernation mode."_

_"I see." Osamu smiled ruefully._

_"You've been up too long sweetie. Your going to have to go back to sleep now, okay? Papa's going to take care of you and he's gonna wait for you to wake up. When you do everyone here is going to celebrate your birthday. Your going to love it there's going to be cake, gifts, clothes and all the sweets you can eat! You should consider your-self lucky because alot of parents would never even think of letting sweets be the first thing their kid eat. So... until then dream happy dreams til that day for your awakening comes. Goodnight sweetheart."_

_'That sounds nice...Goodnight,...Papa.' The girl thought before completely shutting her eyes with a soft smile on her shadowed face as she was carried away by the black abyss of sleep. The arms of dreams cradled her gently giving her dreams of joy on what she hopes to come._

_**(scene change)**_

_The room was was dark and a group of people in lab coats formed a circle rounded a table that was covered in presents. A soft light glowed from pink candles on top of a three layered cake with pink and white frosting. Sitting- or well standing on a chair in front the cake was a giddy little girl. She looked around the age of five, with shoulder length hair that was as orange as the flames on the candles. The girl was dressed in a knee length white sundress that had small pink flowers dotted all over it ._

_The traditional song of happy birthday was sung by everyone in the room while all had a smile plastered on their faces. The little girl started jumping and she got faster when the song got closer to it's end. A hand was lightly placed on her shoulder seizing her actions before she endesd up hurting herself. Opening her eyes curiously to look at the hand, revealed that her eyes were a bright,neon, cotton candy pink. Her eyes followed the hand to it's owner and at the sight of her father made the little girl jump into her father's waist as her face brimmed brightly from happiness._

_He caught her before lifting her in his arms letting her sit on his arms while he held her legs to his body and kept her up right by placing his free hand on her back. "Careful little one. You don't want to get hurt do you?"_

_"Okay Papa! I'll be careful!" The little red head giggled like the little girl she was while covering her mouth with both hands in vain to keep the giggles inside. After her little fit of giggles the song everyone was singing finished._

_Still keeping his beloved daughter in her arms he lowered her a bit so she could be within candle blowing range."Okay now you can blow out the candles. Make a wish." He whispered to the little girl._

_Closing her eyes, she scrunched up her face as if thinking on what to wish for before opening her eyes. With satisfied look on her little chibi face she took in a deep breath and blew out the candles. When the candles went out the lights came on and whoops, whistles and claps filled the room._

_"PAPA! Can I open my presents now? PLEASE!" Puppy eyeing her father to say yes._

_"No, only after we eat." He said trying desperately not to give in. It worked. Well that is it until her lip started to quiver. "OH alright but only one because I have a feeling that you'll like the cake."_

_"YAY! THANK YOU DADDY!" Kissing her fathers cheek before hopping out of his arms to grab a small white box covered a heart covered design and a red bow on top. A gift that was from her father. She hastily untied the ribbon and pulled the lid off to find- a mirror glued to the bottom of the box? Frowning from dissapointment, she turned to look a her Father with confused, sad eyes. Only to be shocked by him laughing at her reaction. She crossed her arms and pouted at him as he approached her._

_"There's nothing inside." The now five year old, huffed crossing arms._

_"No because the present is right next to you." Osamu smirked amused at his daughter's confused face._

_"Huh? Where Papa?" Looking around feverishly for the gift as if she was a puppy anticipating to go on a walk. Osamu chuckled at her childish behavior as he kneeled on the floor picking up the discarded item by her feet._

_"Right here. Now hold the box up to your face with the mirror facing you but keep your eyes closed." Doing as her father instructed she closed her eyes and held up the mirror. Feeling something wrapping her head giving it slight but not discomforting pressure she waited for her father to finish._

_"Okay now you can open your eyes." Opening her eyes she found that the red ribbon was tied on her head in a bow. Moving her head side to side she admired the bow tied on top of her head . Her short hair freely swaying side to side brushing against her cheeks that started to brim pink from joy._

_"So how do you like it, Yukiko?"__**( 1. at the bottom)**__ Osamu asked even though he already knew the answer. Yukiko lifted up her pink eyes to meet her fathers and gave him a quick hug and kiss before running off. Her bow bouncing to her every step, reminding Osamu of a bunny rabbits ears._

_"IT'S SO CUTE! I LOVE IT! Thank you Papa! I'm gonna go show it to-"_

**_(scene change)_**

_"It's cold and dark... Where am I?" A small figure of a little girl curled was up in a ball in the corner of a dark,empty, white room. The only thing giving her light was the moon shinning through the barred glass window. Beyond the bars snow could be seen falling from the sky._

_The little girl raised her head looking sorrowfully at the moon lighted snowflakes. She was looked like a five year old when she was only born that month._

_"Where are you, Papa?" Silent tears glistened down the girls face then dripping onto her dirty tatterd sundress while she clutched a red bow tightly towards her chest._

_"Papa, Papa,_ _Papa-_

* * *

-Papa, Papa."

The sound of an alarm clock rang out through a small room with the walls covered in super hero posters, mangas scattered the floor and outfits hanging on door handles. The annoying noise repeatedly continued it's constant beeping before a hand popped out of the jumbled up blankets on the bed and turned off the retched devise. A figure tangled up in her pink fluffy blankets sleepily opened up her moistened pink eyes. Sitting up the last of her tears ,that sat on her eye lids, dripped down her cheeks. Confusingly lifting a hand up to her face and brushed some droplets onto her finger tips. Momoko inspected the salt water on her figure tips with a puzzled face.

**_*_****Why am I crying?****_*_**

"I wonder what I was dreaming about. I can't remember it all." Brushing it off the thought Momoko went to get ready for school. Starting with her daily school routine by taking a shower while reciting her personal information in her head.

_*My name is Akutstsumi Momoko. I am 14 years old and I just started eighth grade a month ago.* _She thought as she lathered her head with strawberry shampoo before rinsing.

_'I am somewhat smart ,as long as I read the material, I can get an A- at average. Well it depends if I wasn't reading a managa in between because then I would get a B through A- grade average.'_ She sweat dropped at her weak will for a good romance manga.

_' Instead of sharing a room with my little sister ,Kuriko, I now have a room by myself that's next door to her's. I am thoroughly enjoying my own domain of solitude.'_ Grinning with pride, Momoko momentarily turned off the water to wash her body.

'_I also have another identity known as Hyper Blossom a fellow member of the Legendary crime fighting PowerPuff Girl Z. Kaoru, Miyako and I protecting Tokyo City from bad guys and monsters. It's been a little over a five months since we defeated HIM. Things are the same except the Ruffs are now good.**'**_ Turning back on the water. letting the suds run down her body and down the drain.

'_Turns out they only wanted attention. They even unwillingly confessed it ,thanks to Buttercup, after we spotted them giving some food that they stole from a local bakery to some hungry orphaned dogs.'_

_'We offered them to stay with the Professor ,which he did not mind at all while and Ken were over joyed to have more people at their house. They agreed tired of going hungry every night and the Professor manged to make them belts and watches out of the white light coming from them. Well their white light that was from us. Their belts and watches worked like our rings and belts only that theirs were black and had RRB on them.'_ Now she conditioned her long hair while she thought about all the events they've went through together. She wondered why they couldn't have gotten along sooner.

_'Well they now go to our school and are now taller than us by half a head. They aren't even acting like little kids any more but they are still childish. Maybe they acted like that because they were born as 13 year olds and never experienced a normal child hood. But it's still weird that around 5 months ago they were pulling pranks like seven year olds and are now showing some interest in girls our age. Dispite that fact they still tease us fro time to time like they used to only without using the word old. They still call us hags just to annoy us.'_

Water sprinkling through her hair started to shine a as the conditioner left her hair. A vain pulsed on her forehead thinking about how Brick called her a hag for taking too long at her favorite sweet store. Her fist clenching a bar of soap til it popped out of her hand, bounced against the wall and hitting her forehead. It left a red mark imprinted on her forehead.

"Stupid Brick." Momoko cringed holding her her throbbing forehead with a hand while using her free one to turn off the faucet . After drying herself off she grabbed an out fit hanging on HER bathroom door.

Now wearing a light pink shirt with dark pink selves that stopped in the middle of her arms and a white light cotton hoddie sticking out of the back. Red baggy shorts ,matching the color of her bow, that stopped mid thigh and pale yellow knee high socks. Lastly her signature bow and PPGZ belt. After examining her outfit, she smiled with satisfaction and dashed out of her bathroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen where family was eating breakfast.

Only pausing to grab her bento and a lettuce, tomato, wiener and egg sandwich off her plate before dashing to the door to get her shoes on.

Her mother went to look at her rushing daughter. "Momoko! What about breakfast?!" Miriko asked her daughter holding a spatula. Miriko only wore her pajamas and her shoulder length, light brown hair, like Kuriko's, in a messy bun.

"It's okay Mom! I got my bento and a sandwich! Love you!" Momoko reassured after she fixed her red strap on doll shoes. Then grabbing her school bag before darting out the door.

"Alright, love you!" Miriko yelled returning to the kitchen after the door shut closed.

* * *

"AHH~! I hope they didn't wait too long for me!" Momoko panted running down the sidewalk to meet up with her friends. Looking up she saw five figures talking with each other as they walked slowly turning on the corner.

"Ah, there they are. HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" Momoko screamed enthusiastically hoping it would reach there ears but soon realized they were out of hearing range. The determined red-head speed up to gain more ground passing by a group of boys from her school.

"Hey wasn't that the Boy-crazy, super hero otaku, Momoko?" One boy with light brown hair sneered pointing at the figure that just passed them. The other two boys looked in the direction and their faces scrunched up with disgust.

"Yeah, that's her. Hey, I heard she hit on 25 guys last week." A wavy short black haired boy said to his other friends.

"Really? I heard it was 35." A dirty blond boy remarked, all three boys looking a year or two older than Momoko. Now that all three were caught up in a conversation none of them noticed that the red-head stopped to listen to their conversation.

"Well one of the good things at being in high school is that she's not there, right Saru?" The black headed boy asked dirty blonded boy, who nodded in reply.

"You bet Kuregro. Who know's who she'd stalk next? Ugh, the thought just makes me shudder." The light brown haired boy said answering the raven head as he shuddered at thought of one of them becoming the next victim.

"Tri don't even get the image in my head. I heard she tried to rape her last victim! Poor guy, who knows she probably has a disease!" This thought made all three shudder with fear.

"Thanks dude, now you got THAT image in my head. Besides I bet it's worse." Tri said getting the attention from the other two.

"What?" Kuregro and Saru asked simultaneously. "I don't even think she's human. I mean she has bright PINK eyes. Who in the world has bright pink eyes!" Tri exlcaimed.

"I thought they were contacts like that brat- uh what was her name again? OH YEA, like Himeko. Ya know the one with the stars in her eyes?" Saru said.

"Nope that otaku's eyes are her real eye color." Tri declaired.

"Wow so she's more of a freak than before. Wait, doesn't Blossom have pink eyes? Yea she's the lamest Puff but she's still one of the heros of Tokyo city." Kurego asked making Tri think for a bit.

"Yea but who knows how she got her powers. I mean whatever gave her powers probably just made her eyes brighter to look pink." Saru said defending yet unknowingly offending the pink Puff.

"Yeah your probably right. Hey, who were those kids she was running up to? You know the guys not Kaoru-chan and Miyako-chan." Tri asked.

"Oh I know my little brother pointed them out to me a while ago. Their the Princes at their school. All the girls want them , well except the those three girls that hang out with them, and all the guys envy but they like them. The blond one is the new baseball and vice-football captain. The red-head's the new basketball captain and the football captain. Raven head was the new vice- captain for soccer, ya know next to Kaoru-chan. He's also the new kendo captain."

"Wow, really? I don't believe it. I mean, they're new to that school. But _if_ it was true I'd understand why they'd hang out with Kaoru-san and Miyako-chan, the schools most popular girls. BUT hero-otaku Momoko? NO WAY the only thing she's popular at is being the school's biggest LOSER. Besides she's probably stalking them too." All of them laughed at the idea of Momoko being friends with their middle school idols.

"Yea who would ever like let alone _love_ that lose-" Saru was cut off by a fist connecting with his cheek, knocking the weak boy to the ground.

"HEY! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR BITCH!?" Kurego and Tri turned to yell at the assaulter. Only to find the subject of their conversation.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME JERKS?!" Momoko yelled infuriated. She was sick and tired of people making fun of her if they didn't even _know_ her. I mean was it so wrong to want to fall in love and be loved back?! Was it!? She knows she's being immature and not acting like the super hero she is but she was still human right? Was she not even allowed to blow off the frustration and pain she's held in for so many years?

Even if she didn't want to, she couldn't help it. She wanted revenge, not as Blossom or a hero but as Momoko. When she thought this her eyes unknowingly glowed bight neon pink. The group of older guys, not noticing anything different with her, got into a fighting stance. The looks on their faces gave away that they did not even care that she was a girl or the fact that she was younger too.

All three of the guys jumped at her and started throwing combo's at her. Momoko not as fast or a strong as she was as Hyper Blossom dodged them as best as she could in her human form. Surprisingly still hit but not as much as she thought. Saru through a punch only to hit air as Momoko ducked and landed a hit on his gut knocking the wind out of him. Momoko's eyes glowed even brighter, this fact was still oblivious to her and the three boys.

She battled well and for a while it seemed she would win because she was hardly hit unlike her bruised opponent. That is until a her eyes glowed close to a white color before changing into a dark ,almost bloody red, pink. Then such excruciating pain that felt like the intense burning of hell's flames descended upon her body and attacked her nerves. Momoko started screaming bloody murder as she clutched her head as she felt a massive head ache pounding in her head. It was if someone had wrecking-balls and took turns slamming them at her head.

**'It hurts...so much.' **Tears started to build in her eyes.

The boys seeing her eye's turn red jumped up, out of fear. Looking at each other seeing that it was their chance to launch an attack, not even caring that the girl was already experiencing unimaginable pain. They ran towards the trembling girl dragged her into the alleyway beside them out of sight of anyone who might come walking by. Luckily for them, no one had even passed of was near the area when they were fighting. Saru grabbed her from behind forcing her into a standing position before sinking his nails into her cheek, muffling her pain wrenching scream. The other two dilvering blow after blow at the poor middle schooler.

**'Make it stop...' **She didn't even know she was now on the ground.

Momoko could hardly even remember how to breath let alone remembering her situation. The pain was so awful that all of the wounds she's- no her whole team including the RRBZ ever gotten battle all in one, was nothing compared to this. It hurt so much that it exceeded from knocking her out for even when she thought she was unconscious, the pain would only wake her back up. It was so bad she wondered why she wasn't dead. In fact she begged for it ,she needed it. She would even give up her super powers forever just to be released from this pain.

**'Please... someone save me' **She didn't even know that her pleas were heard.

Her screaming stopped because the pain couldn't even be described through them, the pain was too much for even a sound to handle. She just lived and experience the greatest metal and physical pain. She thought was experiencing the world's past, present and future pain ,of all kinds, at the same time.

She felt as if she was in the void of pure pain for eons when it could have been only a few seconds in reality. She was separated from the world that she didn't even know where or what reality was.

All of a sudden the flames from hell that were just eating eating her alive and the wrecking balls slamming against her soul, just stopped. A guy's arms ,oh so gently, wrapped around her fragile seemingly broken figure and enveloped her in his warmth. Feeling her head being cradled, Momoko opened her eyes.

**_ლ_ლMomoko's POVლ_ლ_**

'Blurry, everything is blurry... I can't move my body... My body...Why can't I feel it?.**..'**

**"moko. Momoko!"**

_'Someone's talking... who?'_

I look up wanting to see who owns the concerned voice. My vision was still blurry but I could see a face along with a pair of beautiful red, ruby eyes. I feel my hand ,using the some of the last drops of strength, to reach the cheek of the man who owns the beautiful red eyes. I didn't make it. As my hand almost reached it's goal, my strength gave out. It never reached the ground though because another hand ,his hand, brought it up and cupped it on his cheek.

_'He looks so familiar. Why? Do I know him?'_

Then a name pops in my head. It might have been someone else's but for some reason I knew it was his.

"Brick." Then I felt a wetness on my fingertips, they were building in his eyes. The words 'tears' and 'crying' come to me.

_'Brick is crying? Why?'_

"No don't. I'm fine." I reassured not knowing why he was crying. It looked like he was going to say something but I couldn't hear what though because the world went back.

**_ლ_ლend of Momoko's POVლ_ლ_**

Still cradled in Bricks arms, Momoko had finally passed out. Clenching his teeth, Brick felt a tear escape from his eyes and dropped onto the frail girls cheek.

"No Momoko, you idiot. Your not fine." He trembled, his grip on the heroine's weak human form tightened slightly. Bringing her head to lean on his chest, Brick thought about her usual fiery additude reduced to this.

'She's so weak right now. Why. Why her?' He thought angry at himself for not being there earlier. Thinking about what just happened.

* * *

**-∇-∇- Brick's POV-∇-∇-**

_*flash back*_

_We were half way at school. Miyako and Kaoru were discussing about Kaoru's favorite soccer teams new outfits. Butch was asking Boomer some cheats on a game. Me? Well for some reason I couldn't stop worrying about a certain sweet toothed girl. It also seemed that I was the only one who noticed she wasn't there yet._

_Finally I couldn't take it anymore and decided to to go back and look for her._

_"Hey guys I'm gonna go see if Momoko's coming. I'll catch up with you guys later." I said walking back the way we came form. The entire group stop to watch the me ,other leader _(well that's what Momoko and Brick say since they come up with the plans and strategies) _of our united team, run off._

_"Yo Bro! Do you want us come with you?" Boomer yelled still behind me._

_"NAH! SHE MIGHT ALREADY BE THERE! IF SHE IS, YOU GUYS __**BETTER**__ TEXT ME THAT!" I replied before disappearing around the corner._

_I walked for a while still not seeing a red bow in the distance. All of a sudden I get a weird feeling in my gut, like something bad was gonna happen. Here's the scary thing, my gut is ALWAYS right. When I don't listen to it I always regret afterwards. I start running down the sidewalk, my heart beat quickening. The faster I run the feeling got worse and as the feeling got worse the faster I ran._

_Dread filled my being as I turned the next corner. As I waited at the crossing point the feeling build and became unbearable to handle. So when the light turned green I bolted to the other side._

**'It hurts... so much'** _A voice rang clearly in my head. So clearly, it was as if someone was saying it right next to me. It froze my heart but it wasn't because of how clearly it was but who's voice it was._

_"MOMOKO!" I screamed out loud, ignoring the strange stares I got. I don't give a shit on what they think my mind was focused on finding the closest person ,other than my brothers, to me._

**'Make it stop...' **_Her voice was getting louder._

_"MOMOKO! WHERE ARE YOU!" I felt helpless. I was listening to probably the closest person to me ,heck probably my best friend, whimper in pain and I couldn't do anything to help her._

**'Please-' **_Then I see it, an ally way just up ahead. I turned to face the dark alleyway but I didn't expect to see this. The sight made me very angry._

_Momoko eyes were wide open looking at nothing but her eyes were filled with pain. She was being held up from behind by a light brown haired boy who was digging his nails into her cheek. I realized with fury that the guy from behind her was stopping her from screaming. Two other guys hitting, kicking and practically beat the crap out of her. She was in pain, a lot of pain._

**'someone save me'** _I snap, my vision blurred red with one thought running through my head. 'I will'_

_"BASTARDS!" In a flash I landed a blow onto the guy who was holding her up, knocking him to the ground._

_When his hand let go of her hand she let out a blood curdling scream. It sent my blood boiling. I was about to grab her when a guy with blond hair tried to land a punch on me. I dodged the blow and luckily the other guy with black hair caught Momoko._

_After I kicked the blonde in the balls, the black haired guy _**drops**_ Momoko and ran to punch me. Dropping Momoko was probably the worst choice he had ever made in his entire pathetic life. The second was that instead of running _**away** _from me, he chose to run _**towards**_ me. I put all the strength I had from my human form into my hand. I balled up my fist and socked him to the side, making him hit a wall. The blow knocked him unconscious._

_His friends quickly picked him up and looked up at me, in fear. I glared at them with all the hate I felt for them causing them to run away with their tails between their legs. That's when I realized it. It was quite that means-_

_'Momoko stopped screaming.' My blood went from boiling hot to freezing cold. I turned in horror and shock at Momoko and ran to her._

_"Momoko." I say worryingly. When I got no reply that's when the anxiety got me._

_"MOMOKO!" I screamed when I saw her crumbled form twitching uncontrollably. When I reached her I held her close to me and then she just stopped trembling. Even though she started breathing normally, I was still afraid that she would shatter like glass in my arms. She was covered from head to toe in dirt and bruises. FOR PETE'S SAKE, SHE WAS EVEN BLEEDING A BIT FROM HER MOUTH AND A BLACK EYE! I started to dust and clean her off as best as I could without hurting her. When I finished, I realized she was starring at me._

_Despite what just happened to her she stares at me in wonder, as if she couldn't believe I was really there. She tries to lift her hand towards my face only for it to fall midway. I quickly but gently grabbed her hand and put it on my cheek. I waited to see if I put if it where she wished. Not finding I sign that I did something wrong, I kept it there. The feeling of her thumb caressing my cheek calmed down my nerves and I relished at the feeling of the warmth coming from her hand._

_'She's safe now.' I feel my eyes tear up with relief._

_"Brick." She whispers while smiling a small but beautiful smile. My God, her voice is so soft and so weak from all her screaming. My tears feel like they were going to spill over._

_"No don't. I'm fine" She tried to reassure me before she passed out._

_**-∇-∇- End of Brick's POV-∇-∇-**_

* * *

**Present**.

Brick stands up carrying Momoko bridle style and walk out of the alleyway back to his house (the Lab). Professor might end up mad at him for skipping school but he'll understand.

Walking home slowly , so not to disturb Momoko, Brick got is compact from his belt and called Butch.

"Hey Masaaki, did you find Momoko yet? Class is going to start soon." Butch said through the phone.

"Yea and scince you called me Masaaki I'm guessing your in the classroom right now. Am I right?"

**"**Yep.**-**

**"**Hey is that Masaaki**?** HI BRO**!** Tell him I said Hi.**"** Boomer said.

**"-** HARUTO I'M TALKING!**"** Butch yelled at Boomer for interrupting him.

Brick laughed listening to his brothers bicker over the phone. Last month the mayor gave them new birthday and new names so that they could go to school without blowing the Ruffs&Puffs secret identity's.

***Conversation on phone***

**"**BUT RYOU**~!"**

**"**HARUTO STOP WHINING**!** FOR PETE'S SAKE YOUR 14**!"**

**"**Hey Ryou**,** is that Masaaki**?"** Kaoru's voice appeared.

**"**Yea**?"**

**"**Good. Gimme that!**"**

**"**Wait what**?** HEY GIV**-** DAMMIT HARUTO GET OFF ME**!** I DON'T HAVE THE PHONE ANYMORE**!** Miyako**-Help me!"**

**"**Haruto-kun please get off of Ryou-kun and Ryou-kun please don't cuss in class.**"**

**"GUYS! SHUT UP FOR A SEC I'M ON THE PHONE-so **Masaaki did you find Momoko?**"**

Masaaki stopped smiling and a seriousness over took his features.

"Yea but I want everyone to listen." Brick/Masaaki said in his leader voice automatically getting all of their attention.

**"**Were listening.**"** the other side getting quite.

"I found Momoko," Sighs of relief could be heard on the other side of the phone.

**"**Thats go**-"**

"BUT I'm not going to school." Masaaki emphasized, interrupted Kaoru.

**"**Why dude**?** What happened**?"** Butch/Ryou said grabbing his phone back.

"That's what I want to know. Besides you'll see when you guys get home. In fact when school ends I want everyone to go back to the lab right away. Got it?" Brick instructed to them while looking at Momoko's sleeping face. His features turned into a pained expression at sight of the small scratches on her cheek.

**"**Sure see you later Bro.**"** Butch/Ryou said hanging up when the teacher walked in.

Putting his compact back on his belt Masaaki felt Momoko nuzzle up against his chest, a smile appearing on her face. Masaaki smiled back continuing his walk back to the lab.

When he arrived home as expected his Dad (The Professor adopted them. Everyone loved the idea especially Ken, who loved the idea of having older brothers.) got angry at him. That anger vanished as soon as he saw Momoko and called his wife to bring the first aid kit down stairs.

After fixing some of her wounds left Brick and Momoko alone in the guest room. Brick sat next to Momoko his hand in hers.

This was all so strange to him. But ever since they joined the good guys, it had been a blast with them. FOR them. They got along with all of the Puffs. They mostly got along most with their counter parts. Butch was more level headed than Kaoru and more interested in (more like handling) girls out of the three of them. Kaoru and Ryou were like rivals always trying to be better than the other. Ryou sometimes infuriating Kaoru by acting all cool or cold but when he dose Kaoru gets him in a locked up (wrestling) position. In the end, they always wind up wrestling.

Boomer/Haruto and Miyako were the artists of the group. Haruto mostly uses water color and color pencils while Miyako sketches designs and sews. They both keep each other company though. Haruto is also tutored by Miyako to learn the math from school because he had problems with understanding what the teacher says. The reason why Brick didn't tutor him was because he knows about his little brother's (or what it says on Haruto's birth certificate saying that he is younger than Brick by 5 months and one week and younger than Butch by 2 mounths and three days. ) big crush on the pig-tailed Puff.

When it came to studying Brick was pretty smart when he read and figured out what they were doing. He was smart but is too lazy to read it he'd rather read his Naruto Shippuden manga. Brick and Momoko's relationship? Well they always fight over the snacks or the smallest of things. They always go together when they wanted to go to Sakura's candy shop. If they wanted to pull a prank they were the best people to either pull it with or pull it on. It was practically this weird Love&Hate relationship. It was a confusing at times but fun to watch. Their relationship was weird and complex to others but for them it was easy.

But right now it wasn't so easy. Brick was mentally panicking.

'_What am I supposed to do when she wakes up__? How will she react when she wakes up? How could I hear her in my head? Why did I hold her like that? Why did I like it? How did she end up in that situation? What happened? Who were those bastards? Why did I feel jealous when that guy held her close to him? Will she remember it? How long will her wounds heal?WHY DID THEY LET HER STAY HERE TIL HER WOUNDS HEAL! Why do I feel happy about that? Wait what if she get's attacked again? Who will stay by her? We all have clubs so are we going to take turns? Well Football won't have any games soon and Basket ball hasn't started yet._

_'So Boomer can coach Football while I take care of Momoko. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! She probably won't even like me bei- wait no. I mean she'll probably complain about having me follow her every where. Och that hurt even to think about. WHY AM I STILL HOLDING HER HAND! How come I don't want to let go?'_

Brick's thoughts were interrupted by a light squeeze coming from his hand. Looking down at Momoko ready to explain why he was holding her hand, only to remember she was and still is sleeping. He smiled while giving a light squeeze back decided just to ask her when she wakes up.

_'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I wounder what she's dreaming about to get her to smile that much? Who cares as long as they don't turn onto nightmares. Besides she looks best with a smile. I still wounder why she always gets me to smile just by being... Momoko.'_

Not letting go of her hand he lay on the bed next to her leaving some space in between them. Placing their linked hands in between their heads He absentmindedly stared at them with a fond expression. With Momoko's face and their hands were the last thing Brick saw as his eye lids closed, and he drifted away into the land of dreams.

**Or that's what he thought.**

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1 (^∇^)(-∇-)($∇$)**

**1. **You can guess what this means or who that was? I can't tell you your going to have to wait and read it.

**2. I will not up date if I do not have at least 7 reviews. Yes I accept anonymous ones as well.**

**3.**This is my second fic that I wrote and I am writing another one on a different archive as well.

**4. You do see that button on the bottom that's calling you to review? Do us all a favor and press it and do it. I need reviews.**

**5**. I always regret it when I don't listen to my gut. I dead serious when I say ALWAYS!

Did you like the story? I can't wait to make the next one! Alas I have school 4 days a week and I have things I need to do every Monday like do all my home work given to me very week end, take a quiz for almost every subject on Monday, and get some sleep before getting sleep deprived from homework.

IF YOU PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! REVIEW! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU SEE THAT THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! REVIEW! I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!


	2. Brick hates asking alot of questions

If you review for me it proves to me that you've chosen to read this story and that it's not just a story you accidently clicked on. So so far I've only had a couple of people who I **KNOW** are reading my story. Is anyone even reading this? Do you guys even like it?

* * *

HI! I know I said I wouldn't update until I had 7 reviews but I've had 5. So at least I know those 5 love me and my story... NO MINE DID NOT COUNT SOMEONE ELSE REVIEWED BUT IT'S NOT SHOWING UP ON MY COMPUTER!

**EVERYONE ELSE HATES ME!(TTTT^TTTT)**

(`o8o') I wanna thank **_Wickedanimeify_** because I can't PM her/him. I hope Wickedanimeify is reading this I would love if he/she would review again. (`o8o')

**OK all of you who are reading this have to thank the people who have reviewed to me because they ,and the people who favorite/followed my story, are the reason why I'm continuing.**

Also I'm just happy on how many people read my story. I don't know what visitors mean though dose that mean that they haven't read my story?

Thank you for reading my story!

**_I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! I also accept different language reviews!_**

I do not own Demmashitta Powerpuff Girls Z. (People know that we don't own them so ,_why_ do we have to put this up?)

ENJOY (i hope)**! YES EVEN YOU GUYS WHO PROBABLY AREN'T EVEN READING THIS OR REVIEWING! b(^U^)**

I hope no one gets confused.

** Chapter 2 **

**!?~?!WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?~?!**

**XoooOxxxXoooOxxx**

* * *

_It was white was every where and a boy ,with fairly short orange hair, lay on the floor. It was Brick. _

_White speckles started to descend from the heavens like angles. Some of the white specks landed on Brick's face stirring him awake. Crimson eyes met his surrounding white world. Propping up on his elbows, Brick looks at his __surroundings puzzled. Brick sat up with his legs laid out in front. He tried to spot some color or movement in the horizon but only found more white. He examined his clothing. He wore a white wife beater, a faded red opened buttoned down shirt, white pants, and his black RRB belt and watch. Looking at his feet Brick saw that-_

_'I have no shoes...Perfect. I wake up to find out that I'm in a weird place. Someone changed my clothes in my sleep, they forgot to put shoes on me, and I'm alone. This really is the _best thing_ you want to wake up to... Well, at least my clothes aren't completely white. _

_Brick took out his compact to call the others but he found that he had no signal. "Great..." The red Ruff sighed, hanging his head. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. _

_Raising up his head he found a white speck floating in front of his crimson orbs. Lifting up a hand, Brick caught it. _

_'Snow? But it's not cold. Wait.' Brick looked down to see that he was sitting in snow and he didn't notice. Well, that wasn't a whole lie because he was sitting _**in**_ it just not_ **on**_ it. He was sitting on green grass and clovers but the snow outlined his body. How did he not notice it? WHY did he not notice it? Where was he? He thought standing up._

_ "Where am I?" He said saying his thoughts out loud.  
_

_"Your right there. Standing next to me." A little voice giggled behind him._

_Quickly pivoting on his heel, the red head turned to face the source of the voice. Brick's is eyes widen at the sight. A little gir__l__ with orange shoulder length hair sat__ in her white sundress, making a clover crown. Brick was shocked only that the girl was sitting ,exactly where he was, a moment ago._

_'How'd she get there?' He was shock at how close she was and he didn't even feel her presence. But none of them shocked him more than what he saw that was on top of her head. His hat. His hat was sitting on her head not his. This brat was wearing_** his**_ hat. Brick's eye twitched in irritation and he snapped out of his shock._

_"HEY GIMME MY HAT!" Brick snapped through his __shark __teeth. He snatched his hat off off from the little girl's and set it back on his head._

_"Grumpy old man..." __The little girl pouted her eyes never leaving the almost completed crown. _

_A vain pulsed on Bricks head at the old man comment. He was using all of his will power not to put a bump on that girls head to imprint the memory of her mistake ,of calling him an old man, into her brain forever._

_"What'd ya say you little brat?" Brick growled his bangs shadowing his eyes and a red aura emanated from him, pooling the ground around them like a fog._

_"Oi, Ossan somethings coming out of you." She calmly stated, batting the red stuff away from her crown, her eyes still not leaving her work._

_Brick snaps and turns to knock some sense into her only to stop short. He spots something red on her head. A bow, it was Momoko's bow. _

_"Where did you get that bow?" He asked._

_"My Daddy gave it to me. I've had it ever since my first birthday." She replied joyfully as she picked a flower before tying it onto the tiara._

_"Who are you?" Brick asks sitting down next to her._

_"Daddy said if someone wants to know your name they would have to tell me their name first. If they didn't it means that their rude." She says inspecting her tiara._

_'This-! BRAT is pushing HER LUCK!. *mental sigh* Calm down Brick don't lose your cool over this.'  
_

_"I'm Brick or Masaaki Jojo_**(1)** _and you are-?" He asked sticking out his hand for her to shake. A vain pulsed warningly on this forehead. The little girl saw this and decided to push the boy over the edge. A sly smirk grew on her slightly chubby face.  
_

_"-Not aloud to talk to mysterious strangers. Let alone old ones!" The little five year old mocked, sticking her tongue out at him.  
_

_The little bubble of anger Brick was holding in, popped. Brick put all of that anger into his pointer finger and flicked her forehead with it, leaving a red dot on her forehead. _

_"OW!" She shrieked clutching her forehead as tearing weld up in her eyes. "WHAT'D YA DO THAT FOR JI JI!" She cried._

_"You were asking for it. Wait, did you just call me Ji ji? I'M NOT AN OLD MAN! I told you my name didn't I? Well use it and while your at it, tell me yours." Brick sighed annoyed. She was silent at the question. Brick crossed his arms, leaned on one foot and scowled at her showing her that his patine was waning. The girl kept her eyes locked on the ground. Brick glared with all of his annoyance at her and the girl ,even though she wasn't looking at him, flinched at it's power. She let out a sigh and reluctantly looked up ,__showing him her eye color for the first time._

_"Fine...I don't know my name. I forgot it." She said a little sad and shamed. _

_Brick but couldn't hear her for his brain was busy and his body froze as his eyes met hers. 'Her eyes are pink just like Momoko's only... whiter and brighter. So she has her bow and almost her eye color. What the hell is going on?'  After a minute of sanding there like an idiot Brick finally processed her answer from before._

_"How can you forget your own name?" He asked truly puzzled by this girl._

_She only shrugged sadly before she let out a gasp of realization. She jumped up off the ground with a proud smile on her face. Walking up to Brick she tossed the clover tiara on his head, landing perfectly over his cap. _

_"YES 10 points!" She shouted as she did a small happy dance. After a quick jig, her face sneered up to look at the crown sitting on the Ruff's head. Brick sweat dropped at the intense stare. Then after a quick nod of satisfaction she placed her hands on her hips and looked in the sky in victory. A ridiculously happy look on her face. Brick fell to the ground anime style._

_"Yep I got it right. You have a really BIG head Brick. Too bad it only holds air because if it held a brain you might have been smart." She said before breaking out into giggles at the sight of Bricks angered face._

_A pop was herd. Brick lost his temper again._

_"THAT'S IT! YOUR GONNA GET IT!" He yelled, jumping to his feet._

_ Letting out a high pitched shriek, the little girl ran away with the red Ruff leader on her tail. The five year old laughed as she tried to throw snow balls to slow him down but it only wasted her running time. While chasing the girl, a smile started to form on Brick's face and he too started to laugh. Forgetting why he was chasing he Brick started to play along, throwing snow balls, and laughing. When he got close enough, Brick swooped her up in his arms and started to tickle her.  
_

_"NO~! UNCLE-UNCLE! I GIVE! I SAID I GIVE! BRICK STOP!" She squirmed trying to get out of his hold but it impossible ,he was too strong. Brick laughed as he smiled at her, finally getting revenge._

_"Not until you say 'PLEASE BRICK-SAMA! YOUR THE COOLEST GUY EVER! I COULD NEVER BE AS COOL AS YOU!'." Brick smirked knowing that he had won._

_"Ne-ne-NEVER~!" She struggled to say. Brick's smirk only got scarier and a glint shined from his eye._

_"Okay~ you asked for it." His tickling sped up double time._

_"NONONO~!-Ok-ay~! Plea-se!-BRICK! YOURTHE-coo-lest guy- EVER! I can't- be~e- as-cool!" She said in between her laughs._

_"Fine. That's good enough." He said letting her go. _

_"Your soo mean Brick!" She whined whipping the tears,__ from laughing,__ off her face._

_"I know." He replied sitting down next to her._

_"Hey Brick, how do you do that?" She asked._

_"What?"_

_"How do you make the grass and flowers come out if your only stepping on the snow?" _

_"Wait, what? I'm not making flowers come out." He said wondering what the heck she was talking about._

_"Yes you are, look." She stood up pointing at where they were running then down to where they were sitting. Brick followed her finger to see that their were patches of grass,flowers, and clovers popping out of the ground. A trail led to where he was sitting. Looking down the same thing that happened when he was sitting back there happened. He was sitting on a patch of grass and snow outlined where he wasn't sitting._

_"Huh. Sorry, but I really don't know." He said before picking a blue flower ,a daisy with a pink center, and placing it in her ear. "There, that's for the crown." He gestured to his head where the crown ,made of clovers and white flowers, sat._

_"Thanks Brick!" She smiled. Her eyes widened as she got an idea. _

_"Brick can you do something for me?"_

_"Depends what it is." He asked lifting an eyebrow. _

_"Not much. All you have to do is stand over there-" She pointed to a field of white snow. ", clap your hand together and hit the ground as hard as you can with both hands. Okay?" She asked all giddily for some reason._

_Not fully understanding why she wanted him to do it, Brick complied anyway. While walking into the middle of the field, Brick got a big smirk on his face. Brick kneeled on one leg and put his hands together as like he was form India. One thought and one thought only rang in his head._

_'I've always wanted to do this.' _

_"SUMMONING JUTSU!" He screamed as he slammed his hands to the floor. **(P.S he was imitating this from Naruto and I have always wanted to do I do it but- screw it. On with the story~!)**  
_

_The second his hands hit the ground all the snow dissapeared leaving behind a field of lush green grass, flowers and a couple trees. Both of them looked at their now colorful surroundings._

_"Cool." Brick said surprised at what just happened. He was still holding out his hands examining them while wondering how he did that. Meanwhile the mini Momoko-look-alike was jumping and rolling around the place as if she was a sugar highed rabbit._

_"Flowers, grass, trees and- BUTTERFLIES!" She squealed trying to catch one._

_"How did you know that would happen?" Brick asked still amazed at what he did._

_"I didn't. It was just a hunch.-GOT YA!" She__ quickly__ ran over to show Brick the blue butterfly in her hand.__He took a quick look at the butterfly before looking at the giddy five year old who was still watching it in awe._

_"You know, you remind me alot of someone I know." He said before he knew what he was saying._

_"Who?"_

_"Momoko she's a fri-" The little girl turned around and gasped at Brick, a mischievous smile growing on her face._

_"Huh! YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU!" She squealed, interrupting him._

_"WHA-NO! She's just a friend!" Brick said waving his hands in front of him._

_"Then why were you thinking of her?" She said not believing a word coming out of his mouth. _

_"I told you it's because you reminded me of her!" He said trying to reason with her._

_"Then why's your face red?" Now raising her eyebrow._

_"Huh?" He brought up a hand to feel his face. It was indeed warmer that usual, but he wasn't going to admit it._

_"No it's not!" He glared._

_"Yes it is! Like a tomato!" She laughed, pointing at his now even redder face._

_"Why you little-!" He lunges to tickle the girl again, only for her to grab both of his hands._

_"Come on Brick make it stop snowing!" She laughed now spinning them both in a circle._

_'This girl's bipolar...great it's like she's a mini Momoko!' Brick sweatdropped. A grin formed and he started laughing mischievously, an idea forming. All of a sudden Brick started spinning her really fast, so fast that the girl started raising off the ground. Now Brick was just swinging her around ,not that she minded she was actually enjoying it. Both started to laugh before Brick fell back, making the little girl land on his chest. Brick stared at the white wall in the sky part like clouds, giving away to show that world the blue sky and warm sun._

_'So there was color in this place.'  
_

_"It's beautiful right?" She said as if she read his mind. " This place has never had this much color before! Thanks Brick."_

_"Your welcome, but what is this place?" He asked. __The weight__ on his chest __got a bit heavier._

_"This is in my Kokoro **(it means heart/mind/soul)** Brick." A different but familiar voice rang out merrily. Brick's eye's widden and looked down to see a familiar face._

_"Mo-Momoko?" The little girl dissapeared and left in her place was Momoko wearing everything the girl was wearing; the sundress, the flower, bow and bear footed. The only thing different was that she was wearing her PPG belt. A smile appeared on her face causing Brick to blush a bit. Then his blush intensified when he realized their position. _

_'She's on my chest, her face is an inch from my face and her lips are-FUCK!' _

_"AHHH~! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Brick out from under her and scrambled to his feet ,pointing at her. Lets just say that Brick's face was so red from embarrassment __that it was hilarious to anyone who saw it. And someone did. __Momoko started rolling on the floor laughing and the entire time she was pointing at Brick's face. __As tears built up in her eyes, Momoko hugged her stomach because it was starting to hurt._

_"You-you look SO~ STUPID!" She gasped in between her laughing fits. "Your as red as a TOMATO!"_

_Steam was erupting from his ear and his hat was fluttering on his head, Brick was mad. "SHUT UP YOU HAG!" By now the little girl was forgotten._

_Momoko stops laughing a tic pops up on her cheek. (You know a tic are those pulsing vain marks. Ye,a you know what I'm talking about.)_

_ "WHAT YOU SAY BRAT! WERE THE SAME AGE! IN FACT ON YOUR BIRTH CERTIFICATE SAYS YOUR A MONTH OLDER THAN ME!"_

_"SHUT UP! Any way where are again?" Brick asks not hearing her before._

_"Baka, I said this is my kokoro." She huffed not liking to repeat herself._

_"Wait how-?"_

_"That's what I should be asking. How did YOU get here?''_

_"I don't know, I don't remember doing anything really ." He said trying to remember what happened for this to happen but his mind was blank.  
_

_"Hey Brick, you might want to wake up soon because once it starts you won't be able to get away." Momoko says solemnly playing with the blue flower in her hand. Their was a pause in the conversation and a gust of wind rustled the surrounding plants. Petals and leaves drifted in the __breeze_

_"What will get me?" He asked but Momoko wasn't even listening. She didn't even give him a glance she only continued to caress the petals on the blue daisy._

_"Hurry Brick, you have to get away or you'll get caught. Besides even if you see some of them you probably won't remember it, well I hope you don't." She said as a tear fell on to the flower. Both not noticing that snow was covering up all the color. It was falling fast and all of the plants dissapeared until the only plant's left were Bricks clover tiara and Momoko's flower. Anxiety grew in the air, Brick started getting desperate at the feeling in his gut that something was going to go wrong.  
_

_"Why! Why won't I remember it! What is it! Why won't you come with me!" Brick shouted as the world around them got darker and darker until it was pitch black. Brick was still able to see Momoko and himself despite how dark it was. The snow that was falling was in numerous shades of gray, white and black. When they hit the solid black floor the floor started to ripple ,like how water ripples, the shade of snow flake._

_The edges of Momoko's flower started to freeze, being coated in a layer of ice. Momoko watched as the flower froze but the more ice covered the flower the more Momoko started to fade. Brick saw this and started to run towards her but no matter how fast he ran he wasn't gaining any ground. He was just moving in one spot._

_"Momoko what's wrong! What happening to you?!" The clenching feeling in Bricks gut got worse. It was tightening so much that it was physically starting to hurt. _

_'Something bad is going to happen. The questions is, to who? Both of us? Maybe. I just need to get us out of here, and fast.' Brick started to run even harder when he saw that the flower was almost completely frozen. _

_"Brick if you remember anything keep it a secret from anyone, especially from me I won't be able to handle any of it. Okay?" She smiles sweetly and the flower in her hand was completely frozen. The flower cracks and shatters into a blue dust of ice shards. Momoko was gone. Bricks eyes widened as the pink Puff vanishing from sight, leaving him alone in the black void._

**_"!~!MOMOKO!~!" _**_Brick screamed._

* * *

_"Dammit, I wasn't-I couldn't- DAMMIT!" Brick__, hating the feeling of being useless,__punch the ground numerous times. Unknown to the Ruff, the back ground began to change. It morphed into a dimly lit room with a big water tube at the center. Surrounding the water tube was a group of scientists with towels, pillow, a wheel chair and an oxygen mask. A nervous looking man was shouting orders to his subordinates, who where typing/writing furiously notes and watching the scanners for any type of disturbance._

_A light on the side of the tank flashed yellow and a beeping noise rang out as the water started to drain form the tank. Everything was moving according ,as he saw, to plan, but when do things ever move so calmly? A high pitched cry of an alarm shrieked and the room was lit a red color. Everyone began to panic as they checked the data, files and well everything trying to find what the problem was. Multiple shouts were being exclaimed from across the room._

_"SIR HER HEARTS FAILING!"_

_"Osamu-sama! Her lungs are flooding!"_

_"Doctor her brain activity is slowing!"_

_"BOSS IT'S A VIRUS! A VIRUS IS HACKING THE SYSTEM!"_

_"WHAT! At a time like this!? Who would-?!" The once before nervous man, froze._

_"Damn him!" Osamu growled. "Activate file 504W project UK2!" He shouted at a man. The man froze shocked at what his boss just told him to do.__  
_

_"But Sir I thought you said you weren't going to use that file and that-!"_

_"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! But it doesn't matter, all of the time we spent will be wasted with her if she dies."_

_One man started to type in a file on the computer. The air mask that was on her face made a pop noise and the mask sunk at to the bottom of the tank. No one panicked about that though. They didn't even react to it. Red wires floated in to the tank and latched on to the figures back as a magnet would to metal. Blood floated from the figures back. The blood circled the figure and__ started__ to form symbols around it._

_"YOU GET THE SERUM! __I want you to only use half of it though and if she doesn't respond, put more in__"_

_"Yes Sir." The male scientist scurries away dodging all of the people coming his way. Brick realized that he was coming straight towards him . With him quickly approaching, Brick only put his arms up to guard his face and braced for impact only for nothing to happen to him. Slowly opening his eyes, Brick turned around to see the scientist punching a code into a safe. A beep was coming from the safe and a thunk of bars shifting was heard. _

_The man yanked open the safe and Brick saw that it was a fridge holding a tube of silver red liquid that was as big as full grown man's upper torso. Brick was so mesmerized by the liquid inside the tube that he didn't realize that the man had already grabbed the handle and was running back in his direction. Only able to let out a gasp as the man made contact with Brick. But Brick didn't feel anything not even the force from the man. Everything went in slow motion. Brick felt a weird, it was like __cold __breeze passing through him and he realized that it was the man running_ straight_ through him._

_'So he can't feel me let alone see me. What is this place? Why did Momoko want me to run? How is this connected to her?' Brick thought as he turned around to watch the man run towards the back of the tank._

_Reaching his destination the man punches a code into the tank, the sound of air being pushed out was heard. A box pops out the base of the tank. __At the center of t__he box had rings that caved inward. It was connected to the inside of the tank. Then the man lifted the tube and punched in a code into the digital lock near the it's handle. At the sound of a shink ,from metal scraping against each other, __different sized__ needles shot out of the bottom of the tube. The sight of it's horrid glare made Brick's stomach queasy. _

_The man slammed the tub's needles into the the rings on the box. Half of the fluid was injected into the tank and the liquid changed into a bloody color in the tank. The rusty cloud danced in the water making swirls, faces, and shapes in the water peacefully, for a while. All of the red molecules froze in their spot and the abruptly surrounded the figure inside the tank. All you could see in the tank was a floating blood red sphere._

_Sounds of errors and dangers where coming from the computers._

_ 'Great more panic... it's getting even louder in here.' Brick sweatdropped._

_"Boss! The chemical isn't merging with her! It's starting to attack her body structure! It's starting with her spinal cord! SIR CUT IT OFF AND GET IT OUT! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"_

_Osamu clenched his teeth and fists in frustration before slamming a fist onto a nearby coffee table. _

_"DAMMIT! You!" He yelled at pointing the man who was still holding up the tube by the tank, the same one who injected the fluid into the tank. The man jumped in surprise at the tone of his boss's voice._

_"Put ALL of the serum in NOW!"_

_"WHAT! But sir-!"_

_"JUST DO IT, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" He demanded looking directly into his subordinate's eyes. The subordinate flinched at the fury and seriousness in the other man's eyes._

_"Ha-hai!" Hesitating only for a second, the man punched in another code into the giant needle. The devise pushed the rest of the serum into the tank and all of the liquid that entered automatically joined the sphere. When the rest of the silver red fluid entered the sphere, the entire thing started to furiously ripple in multiple places. Then it started to glow.  
_

_A crack appeared on the bullet proof tank and the entire thing shattered, shooting glass everywhere. At the sight of the glass cracking everyone dropped to the ground, abandoning their previous work. When the explosion stopped everyone slowly got up and looked at their surroundings. The room was at least twenty degrees colder, fog hovered at knee length on the ground, water covered the floor, the computers near the tank short circuited, and glass shards decorated the floor like confetti at a party._

_Brick saw the one in charge ,Osamu, dash into waterless/glassless tank and caught a small figure that fell from where the sphere was. After he detached the wires hooked up to her back he brought the frail figure to his chest._

_"Your safe now." Osamu whispered. Looking up in Bricks direction he shouted._

_"Hey, come here! I want you to to meet someone!" Osamu hollered as he flashed a reassuring smile_

_Brick turned around to see who he was looking at. But the room started to get dark and Brick could only see a small figure hiding behind the doorway at the other side of the room._

* * *

_"WAIT! Who was that? What am I seeing?" Brick asked _

_"WHAT THE HELL! I'm asking too many questions! What, am I playing twenty questions?! Someone tell me what the hell going on!" The short tempered redhead exclaimed to the dark abyss of his surroundings only for no reply, not even an echo. _

_The snow flakes of gray, black and white still fell and it had never stopped falling even when the room looked like a laboratory. As a light layer of snow covered the ground, __Brick just aimlessly stared in the distance hoping for something, ANYTHING, to happen. His wish was fulfilled for at that very second a quite large white snowflake ,about two times bigger than the others, fell in the center of the room. Before it dissapeared into one of the only black spots on the floor, for the entire floor was covered in snow except for the center, Brick saw the pattern of the snowflake. It was round around the corners and it looked like it had tiny flowers making up the shape of the snowflake. The flowers looked like the exact same one Brick gave to the little girl, like the flower that Momoko had in her hand before she dissapeared._

_When the snow flake was completely inhaled by the floor it made a ripple that caused all of the white snowflakes on the floor to flying the air. They whirled through the air like a tornado or a blizzard. But Brick wasn't scared nor did he feel threaten, in fact he felt quite clam even peaceful. The Surrounding changed and Brick was standing right next to a cobblestone path in the snow. He heard foot steps coming from his left. Turning his head to the side, Brick could spot two figures walking on the path hand in hand, a tall male and a large jumping rabbit '- wait no that's a girl'._

_They were both dressed for the cold. The man was wearing a brown coat with big chocolate buttons and that reached his knees, black pants, black earmuffs, and a light brown plaid scurf. The five year old was wearing thick balck leggy's, a dark pink(almost red) floral skit, and not-so-puffy white jacket with with fuzz rimming her hood and cuffs. On her head she wore earmuffs with a pink strawberry on the side, a large red bow tied to the top of the ear muffs, white fingered gloves, and very light brown boots that had white fuzz decorating them._

_The little girl was skipped on the while holding onto her fathers hand. She was looking at the world in excitement and her father just smiles at her antics. The distance between them and Brick closed and soon they were only two feet to his left. The girl stops and smiles brightly in Bricks direction. Brick thought she could see him but then he saw she was looking down at his feet._

_"Papa! Look it's a flower!" She said letting go of her fathers hand and went walking off the path towards the little plant. She was kneeling on the snow ,near Bricks feet, and started to gently bush the snow off of the flowers white petals. The man followed closly behind his daughter and stood next to her kneeling figure._

_"That's called a daffodil." He said bending down ,with his hands on his knees, to get a closer look._

_"Why is it here? Don't flower's come out in the spring?"_

_"Yes but daffodils are born in the snow."_

_"Hey Papa I'm a daffodil!"_

_"huh?"  
_

_"What?" The father asks confused._

_"I'm was born in the winter right? And it snows in the winter. So I was born from the snow like a daffodil!" She crys gleefully._

_"So that's what you mean. I guess you are then." He said. The girl pouted hearing this and was about to say something but her stomach let out growl. This made the father laugh and the girl blush from embarrassment. _

_"Well lets go back home and get some food to eat." He says standing back up and held his hand out for her to take. After brushing off the snow that stuck to her pants, she grasped her fathers hand. Both getting back on the path they started to get farther from Brick._

_"Will we get to drink hot coco?" She asked__ questioningly__ looking up at her father._

_"Yes, right when he get back."_

_"With extra marshmallows and french vanilla?" She asked making her father laugh._

_ "All you want but you have to brush your teeth afterwards, alright?"_

_"Okay Daddy! YAY MARSHMALLOWS~!" She sang while while waving her arms around._

* * *

_As soon they were out of sight the cobble stone path was gone and but snow was still there. The sound of laughter was heard coming from behind Brick. He turned around to find the same girl from before crouched__ near__ a pile of snow. Strangely, the little girl wasn't wearing anything that would protect her from the cold. She was only wearing a a red sundress plaided with white stripes and white flip flops that had a red straps and a big red flower on them._

_She turns around to find her dad looking at her clothing disapprovingly. _

_"What are you wearing? Come inside and get a jacket or you'll catch a cold." He says crouching down next to her. _

_"But dad I'm not cold and I've been out here for a while!" She reasoned not wanting to put on all those layers. True to her words she wasn't and hasn't shivered once since he saw her._

_"It's around 20 degrees outside, how are you not cold?" He asked surprised at his daughter._

_'Wait, it's twenty degrees outside and she's been out there for a while? Dude you asked the wrong question. The questions is WHY is she not cold.' Brick sweat drops. He maybe a RowdyRuff, even the leader, but in his human form he would probably be freezing his butt off._

_"Hey Papa look at what I can do!" She said ignoring her father's previous question and with that the little girl faced the pile of snow that was a piled about three feet tall and roughly five feet wide. _

_She tightly balled up her hands to make them fists and held them straight out in front of her. Then loosened her fists a bit ,the snow made a clenching noise and loosened like her fists. Her father's eye narrowed at the pile , his attention completely focused on the situation, before she quickly opened them hooked her fingers make them to look like claws. Following her hands movement's the snow ,in the pile, separated and turned into a million small spheres that where about the same size as marbles. Brick and the father stood staring at them in shock. The tiny snow balls just hung in the air and waiting for her next move. _

_Brick went to touch one but it went right through his hand. He didn't move because they were every where and he was afraid if one did move because of him. Well he didn't exactly know why he wasn't moving but he just didn't and he just waited to see what would happen._

_Smiling she started to move her arms as if she was conducting an orchestra and the snowballs swayed as if they were dancing to the inaudible music. She raised her arms and moved her arms and figures making them separate, regroup, loop, form into shapes and to say the least it was beautifully spellbinding. _

_Brick watched a deer ,made of the little spheres, jump around in the snow. Every where the deer 'stepped on' snow would rise from the ground to take a form of a small plant ,whether grass or flower, and stay like that for a minuet before plopping back onto the ground.  
_

_Circles spun, some created patterns, and some of the marbles collided and shattered like fireworks that left be hide a white powder that shimmered down back to the ground. It was like a strange yet awe inspiring chaos._

_Brick and the girl where obviously enjoying themselves but the adult, well~. He was still in shock, so shocked that he was unable to speak. _

_"Oh god help her. The serum worked..." He whispered quietly. _

_No he was not happy. He was not bounding for joy because of the __miracle that his daughter had amazing powers. In fact if anything he was angry and scared. He wanted to curse the world, to break it, and just to do anything in order to show how much __he__ wanted it to be a dream. Just a very bad dream. But instead he woke up to the cruel reality just to find that it was real. His nightmare was real and he was living it. The worst part was his daughter doesn't know what she had just done. He does, he understands it fully and that's why he's scared. He's scared **for** her._

_"Yukiko, stop that right now." He demanded softly._

_'So her names Yukiko.'  
_

_Yukiko stopped what she was doing and all of the snow just dropped to to the ground with a crunch. She didn't stop because he said so ,oh no. She stopped because of the **way** he said it. He had said it so with control, authority maybe even a tinge of anger edging it. Ever since she was born he had only used that voice once and that was when she hadn't and refused to brush her teeth. Back then she listened eventually because of that tone. Only that this time was worse because it sounded like he was angry **at her**. She had seen her dad angry before and it was scary but he was never angry **at her**. Yes once or twice she was lectured but it was only to tell her why she shouldn't do something. She had been a good girl always listening to her daddy and he was always sweet to her so what did she do to make her daddy so mad? The thought of her dad being mad at her brought her to tears._

_"Y-yes Papa? Wh-what did I d-do?" She said sniffling while rubbing her eyes trying __to stop the tears from falling. She hates it when she cried because her body never listen to her, it was hard to talk and breath, and worst of all it mad her daddy worried and sad._

_The sight of his weeping daughter broke his heart. His eyes and composure soften when he realized what he did and he went and swooped her up back in his arms. In her dads arms she buried her head in his neck while her dad patted her back trying to calm her tears. _

_"Shh. Shh~. It's okay Papa's sorry. Papa's sorry." Yukiko hugged her fathers neck before kissing his cheek._

_"It's okay Papa I forgive you." She whispered nuzzling his cheek. Her papa gently cupped the back of her head keeping it to his cheek._

_"Listen to me Yuki-chan I don't want you to use that power any more." He whispered gently._

_"What power Papa?" She said turning her head look at her father. He avoid eye contact and kept staring blankly in front of him._

_"The way you were moving the snow. Don't do it any more." He said walking off in the direction of the door to go inside of the __building._

_"Why Papa?"  
_

_"Because bad things will happen if you do. Just promise me okay?" He said opening the door._

_"Okay, I promise Papa." She whispered sadly as they dissapeared into the house. Leaving Brick outside,__ alone__ with his thoughts._

* * *

_Soon the world went black again. The snow was no longer falling it just lay on the floor of the black room. But snow wasn't white it was all grey except for the small patch of white snow circling the small daffodil, which had somehow gotten three feet away from him. So now the room wasn't all black was now three colors black,grey and white. _

_Nothing moved, snow didn't fall, and even Brick hardly moved. The only sound that could be heard was Brick's soft and almost inaudible breathing. Something was telling him to watch and wait. But for what, he didn't know. _

_Brick instinctively looked up and saw a single red snowflake descending from above. His crimson eyes never left the sight of the matching colored snowflake. It swayed in the air until it landed on the a petal of the daffodil. The small snow flake melted and drifted to the center of the flower , the corona, and dropped to the white snow. It ,the crimson drew drop, stained the snow like blood. The now red snow started to spread, staining the rest of the white snow red. The grey snow on the floor turned into a grey tiles and the black surroundings started to peel ,as if they were on walls, and fell like ash the corners glowed orange and yellow._

_Most of the ashes surrounded the daffodil and the ash took on a form of a girl. Then the ash fell ,as black dust, off of her revealing her features. Bricks eyes widened recognizing the figure. _

_It was the same girl from before but it wasn't like before. This time she wan't smiling from her walk with her father, blushing from embarrassment, wearing clean pretty cloths, running from him while throwing snowballs, or laughing from joy. No she was crying, she was was bleeding, wounded, and she had a look of complete utter terror__. Her pretty light blue dress that was decorated with tiny strawberries was wrinkled, torn, and in some spots coated with fresh blood. He didn't know who's blood it was but one thing was for sure; the ones that were splattered on her dress wasn't hers.  
_

_Brick spotted something behind her and he saw the laboratory that he was in before, was completely destroyed. Computers sparked in their smashed forms some where on fire, and test tubes scattered decorating the ground. Their multi-colored chemicals mixed making some spots explode, melt, or steam. The air contained their toxic fumes. Gasoline flowed from broken machines. The lights where shattered the few that survived sparked embers or flickered on and off. It was a disaster._

_ But Brick found something that made his blood freeze and his stomach drop. Bodies, dead bodies there were only a couple behind her but a body was a body. They were all deeply scratched some even lost a body part like an arm or a leg._

_He couldn't find the strength to keep looking at the lifeless corpses so he turned to look back at the girl. She was the same as she was before only she was looking at something behind him._

_"NO!-! GO AWAY DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She screamed her eyes constricting in fear. She shakily got up on her feet began to run to whatever was behind Brick._

_That's when he heard it. No, not the sound of fire crackling, or of gasoline flowing and not even the buzzing noise coming from the lights. It was the sound of gunshots and beastly snarls filling the room. How couldn't he have heard it before? It was so loud, so how?  
_

_He broke out his thoughts when the girl ran right past him. He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight. The sight before was nothing compared to this. This image will forever be imprinted into Brick's mind and because of that he wanted to blow chunks._

_It was like a view of hell it self. More bodies ,the scientists bodies, were piled on top of each other making hills. Guts rolled down the hills, streams of blood poured out of the bodies, all most all of them were either literally ripped apart or had deep gashes and holes that pierced right through them. All of them had a missing limb; a head, their lower, upper body, or a disturbing combo._

_Some of the piles were on fire. Brick was glad he wasn't able to smell the burning flesh or smell the blood. A shadows with red eyes appeared over one of the hills. It jumped to the ground and started to eat one of the bodies. Four more like it followed getting on all fours to devour the body. They looked like animals only bigger and more human like. They were covered in blood and Brick knew that 'They were the murderers'.  
_

_Brick balled up his fist and ran up to punch one of them. His hand just went through it's head, having no effect. He knew that would happen but he still had to try beat up one of those shitty-bastards.'Dammit. Why am I so fucking useless right now? What are these things? Am I here to be a mere witness of these events? To just watch while these people, this girl suffer?'  _

_He heard a sound of metal hitting the ground coming from his right. Turning to look at it he found the girl from before holding up a metal pipe that was sharpened and glowed cherry red at the point. He wondered where she went. The creatures stopped eating and looked up to see her. With her eyes full of fury she ran while letting out a battle cry. As she ran she dragged the pipe's sharpened point across the ground, creating sparks. _

_"THAT IDIOT! WHAT DOSE SHE THINK SHE'S DOING!" Brick screamed as he helplessly watched.  
_

_All five beasts charged at the girl. All of them tried to kill her but the failed for she was too quick. She dodged, rolled, dived and stabbed the beasts. Her dress now completely dyed red. She got a couple of bruises and scratches but other than that she was fine. She slid under one and managed to stab one through the heart killing it. It started to fall and she tried to escape but she wasn't fast enough and her leg got caught under it's furry body. Brick ,forgetting that he couldn't touch anything, tried to lift up the furry mass. It had no effect._

_"FUCKING-SHI! DAMMIT!" Having enough of it he got out his red compact and tried to transform._

_"HARD BRICK!"_

_ He flipped open his compact near his face and did a swimming motion ,like when your swimming forward in the pool. He scanned his compact over his watch when they met in front of him before finishing the fluid motion. The second his compact back in his belt it glowed red and triangles shot out of it like arrows. Spinning in a circle ,which made his hat move facing the front, black pants appeared on his legs. Making an X motion with his arms, a shirt ,like Momoko's only red, appeared on his chest.** (2)** _

_Brick slid his finger over the brim of his hat before turning it back around.__ Using the same hand, he slapped both of his shoulders making a glowing red light form on his arms. He grabbed the light that was near his face ,the collar, and gave it a pull and red triangles popped off of it revealing a jacket.**(3) **The jacket's puffy selves were rolled up to his elbows and was held up by a red ribbon. He made a rock sign with both hands and them in front of him making black fingerless gloves appear. Swooping his hand on the left side of his jacket a yellow 'R' appeared out of a red light. Turning around one time a yellow design ,like '-.-v-.-' this, appeared on the back of his jacket._

_He stood in his completed out fit with red triangles in the background. He made an 'L' shap with his hand ,his thumb pointing at his cheek, and pointed the pointer finger at his temple. He made a boyish smile with his tongue sticking out and winked with the eye that was next to his hand. His other hand lazily resting on hip.**(4)**_

_"RowdyRuff Boy Z!" Brick yelled and looked at his transformation surprised that he was able to do it. A dark smirk grew on his face and he took out his circular boomerang.  
_

_"Hey bastards!" Brick shouted causing the beasts and Yukiko to look at him in shock. Brick swung his boomerang in the air and dark red lasers ,in the shape of crescents, were shot in the direction of the creatures. He knocked out two of them but the rest escaped. _

_"Keh. Cowards." Brick growled. He turned to pick up the dead beast off the girl._

_"T-thanks, but who are you and where did you come from?" She said looking up at him as Brick helped her to stand. When she stood she was about as tall as Bricks waist. _

_"Huh? Uh I guess you could call me a hero but I really don't__ really __know where I came from." He said handing her the pipe she was using._

_"What's going on?" Brick asked._

_"Some bad guys came here and started to destroy everything! Ev-everyone kept trying to prot-tect me a-and now there all dead!" The five year old wailed as she started to cry. Brick ,not knowing how to handle crying girls, started to freak out._

_"O-oi! Don't cry! Ugh don't worry it'll be fine-!" He succeded to get her to crying but she stared st him in anger._

_"NO IT WON'T! ALMOST EVERYONE IS DEAD, I CAN'T FIND MY PAPA, AND THERE ARE CREATURES EVERY WHERE!" She said as dropped her pipe and began to hit Brick on his stomach. Tears started to flow down her eyes again and she started screaming at him with every hit. Brick's eyes were shadowed by his bangs and he just let her hit him until she stopped. When she did, she just rested her hands on his stomach and just let the tears flow through her eyes. Brick looked at her trembling form and kneeled on the ground being at her eye level and hugged her._

_The five year old hugged his neck and cried on his shoulder. Brick not minding, let her cry until she stopped. When she did stop weeping Brick looked at her as she wiped her eyes._

_"I'm sorry but everything WILL be okay. Alright? Good always wins in the end. Everything may be bad right now but happy times are going to come. Trust me alright because I know." He said reassuringly with a smile making the little girl blush a bit on her cheeks._

_"Okay." She whispered as she picked back up her pipe. A gloved hand was stuck out to her and she grabbed it._

_"Come on lets go find your dad." He said pulling them away from the pile of bodies._

_ They continued to walk for a while avoiding the chemicals, fires and creatures. Before long the girl got tired so Brick had to carry her on his back. They continued their aimless walking until they heard a shout of agony. _

_"PAPA!" The girl shrieked and with that Brick dashed off into that direction. They entered a room that looked like a cafeteria only that it was completely wrecked and fire was everywhere. There was an albino man that had one white eye and a scar on his face. He was dressed in a back outfit that looked similar to a soldiers uniform, only...scarier and ripped. He holding up the girl's father by his neck. The father was bloody and severely wounded. _

_"Yukiko, RUN!" The father screamed. The man with the scar spotted Brick and Yukiko and smiled tossing the father. The man hit the wall head first, the impact knocked him out.  
_

_"PAPA!" She screamed in fear and worry. She jumped off of Bricks back and ran to her father._

_"HEY KID GET BACK HER-!" A shadowed man clawed his hand over Brick's mouth and cut him off. The girl dosn't notice this for she was checking her fathers pules. Brick tried to break free but the man was too strong even though Brick was in his Ruff form._

_"Interesting your almost like her and your from the future. I can use you, but right now your gonna just have to watch. Oh and when you wake up you wont be able to tell this to anyone but HER." He said as he sunk his hands into Brick's right arm causing it to bleed. "You see she's gonna need help when she receives this information and to keep her sane your gonna help her with it. Understand?" _

_No Brick didn't understand a thing this __psycho was saying but he couldn't do anything as an incredible pain erupted from his arm. That bastard was injecting something into him. _

_'FUCK! IT BURNS LIKE HELL!' He thought as the edge of his eyes glowed amberish orange color. After the man removed his claw like hands out of Bricks arms the color completely took over his eye. Brick was now out of the mans grip but he was trembling on the floor clutching his head. He was in pain so much that he couldn't even scream.  
_

_Yukiko heard the sound of a body crumpling to the floor and turned to see Brick on the floor but she didn't see the man. _

_"HEY WHATS WRONG?!" She yelled going to help him._

_"Scar if you would." The man with the scar on his face complied with a smile loving his job. He jumped in her path ,blocking her from Brick, and knocked the girl to the side. She quickly got up and looked at the man called scar in his one good eye. She assumed that it was him that did that to her savior._

_"WHAT'D YA DO TO HIM!?" She yelled. The man ,who for some reason she couldn't see or hear, smiled at her pain and turned to Scar._

_"She needs to be angrier. She won't break her pathetic promise to her dad if she's only that angry."_

_"Who, the boy? I killed him and I poisoned your father. Look, see how he's sweating and breathing heavily? Well that means the poisons working and at this rate he'll die within an hour." Scar smirked._

_"Oh~ That's good. I knew you'd use that poison for good use." He smiled impressed and turned to look at Bricks sweating form. He walked up to the red Ruff and kicked him with all the force he had._

_"There, now you can watch helplessly** without **the pain. Your welcome." The shadowed man smirked evilly. Brick __was now __back in his human form__ but this time his belt was gone__. He wasn't in pain any more._

_"DAMMIT and just when-! FUCK YOU BASTARD!" Brick yelled at the man who kicked him. He tried to punch him but his hand went right through him. The man started to tisk at him as if he was a child and he was merely pitying his foolish actions. This made Brick VERY angry and he __kept __repeatedly, trying to land a punch on the man. They were in vain for they only ended with the same result._

_ "Is that how you thank someone for freeing you from your pain? You also need to watch your language young man and besides you don't have a physical form anymore." He said now getting an evil face. "You can't do anything."_

_"AHH~!" Brick stopped his actions to see Yukiko get cuts on her arms by the tall albino man,Scar. Scar kicked her to the wall and she slid to the floor. Her short hair covering her face. Her form sat there for a minute strangely still and calm. As if she was a lifeless doll. It gave out an eerie aura, almost ominous._

_ All of a sudden a strong gust of cold air erupted from Yukiko's siting body. All of the fires that blazed dangerously and burned bright in the were blown out in a a second. The five year old stood her arms hanging limply on her sides. Scar could see his breath and he guessed that the temperature dropped to 32 degrees. She raised her her head to look at him. Everyone could see Yukiko's eyes glow and they could tell that her personality changed. She held__ her arms__ out in Scar's direction and mist came out of her hands. The mist touched Scars right arm and froze it solid. Scar's eyes widened as he jumped away from the mist and charged towards the now monotone girl._

_"BITCH!" He tried to punch the girl with his now frozen arm but she just used her pipe and smashed it to pieces. _

_Scar let out a scream of agony and grabbed her with his good arm. Holding her up with her wrists enabling her from moving her hands thus ,what he thinks, stopping her from freezing anything. Yukiko only smirked darkly and took a large inhale of air and blew. A gust of icy wind came out of her mouth and his body started to freeze starting with his arm. His arm was completely frozen within seconds. Yukiko saw her chance and swung her little five year old body and kicked with all the force she could, shattering the mans other arm. Now free she dropped to the floor, she picked up her metal pipe. She pointed the tip even more by freezing the end like an icicle. She pointed her spear in front of her and charged at the now armless man._

_Brick watched with horror as she stabbed Scar through the heart. His blood splattered the floor and there sticking out of his back was the pipe. What shocked and disgusted Brick the most was that Scars heart was on the end of the pole **outside** his body, and it was still pulsing. Yukiko pulled out her pole and Scar coughed up blood. A hole was now in his chest and his heart started to slow, now on the other side of his body. The plus started to slow and Yukiko's eyes turned back to normal. Her eyes widen in horror realizing what she just did. She looked from the pole in her hand and to the hole in Scar's chest then his heart. The man's heart stopped beating and Yukiko dropped her staff. She sank to her knees and screamed, tears flowing down her face as they rapidly dropped to the floor._

_The shadowed man stepped into the light **clapping **for her as if she just did a beautiful performance. 'That sick asshole.' Brick thought looking at the assholes out fit. The light revealed that the man was wearing a long sleeved coat that hid his form. He wore a hood and it shadowed his face hiding his face. He walked up behind the girl and readied his hand to chop her neck.  
_

_"STOP!" Brick shouted and in a second the hooded man was gone. He looked around for him but before he could blink he was being held up by his neck, the hand cutting off his breathing.  
_

_"How noble of you. I saw going to put the seal ,you know to control your every move, later but~. since you wanted to play Mr. Knight in Shining Armor and offered your self up to help save the Princess. So~, I'll deal with you first." He said as his free hand's nails started to get longer and sharper. He tried to pierce his chest only for it to be blown back as white sparks of light erupted from where he tried to cut Brick. _

_"What? A force field When did that-!?" The yelled infuriated and he spot it a crown of clovers rested on the boys head. It was glowing with the white light and started to envelope Brick. When the white light touched the hooded man it burned him. Forcing him to drop Brick. He scowled confused at the seal ,that was inside the crown of plants, wondering why it didn't go off when he put the first dosage into Brick? That's when it hit him._

_"I see, it waited for me to give him the good stuff but went off when I tried to mark him. Smart child." He growled walking away from Brick._

_Brick coughed tiring to get his breathing back. He rubbed his sore neck and he wondered what the man meant. He didn't understand anything but he under stood this. He was experiencing the past right now , how he didn't know. This man was the mastermind and he did something to him and was about to do something worse but the clovers on his head saved him. Lastly in the hooded man's last sentence, Brick knew that he wasn't talking to him.  
_

_Brick saw the man knock Yukiko out cold. He was about to go and help her but a white force field stopped him._

_"Your gonna go back soon," The man said slugging the unconscious girl over his shoulder. ", and remember even if you want to you won't be able to tell this to anyone other than the girl." He said as Brick got brighter and brighter._

_"Wait! What are you going to do with her!" He yelled as the man walked away with the girl._

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Maybe~." He said cockly._

_"**BASTARD!**" and with that Brick vanished in a flash of light._

* * *

******I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS SO REVIEW! **XoxOxoXoxOxoX I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS SO REVIEW!

"Hey Bro wake up!" Butch said shaking Brick's shoulder hoping to wake him.

Brick jolted awake his eyes widened and forehead covered in a light sheet of sweat.

"Dude, you okay?" Kaoru asked raising her eyebrow. Butch was on the left side of the bed, standing next to him, Kaoru was on the right ,beside Momoko, and Miyako and Boomer were standing behind Butch. All of them with either a confused of worried look on their face.

Brick opened his mouth ready to tell them everything. What he saw, what happen, the girl, the father, the hooded man, the fight, the beasts and just EVERYTHING. But he was infuriated at what he did say.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bad dream." He said trying to reassure them. He didn't mean to say that, his mouth moved on it's own. He really had in mind one hundred percent to tell them what had happened. What his so called 'nightmare' was but something was making him say otherwise. Then he remembered what the man told him.

_"-remember even if you want to you won't be able to tell this to anyone other than the girl." _

'So that's what he meant, dang it.'

He heard phones taking pictures. Looking up he found the blues and greens taking pictures of him on their phones. Boomer was laughing loudly, Miyako was had stars in her eyes yelling about how cute something was. Kaoru had an evil look on her face as she was taking multiple pictures in different angles, and Butch smirked trying to keep himself from laughing like crazy like his brother. He raised his eyebrow at their actions not understanding what or why they were doing that.

"What are you guys doing?" Brick asked and Butch snapped. The green Ruff dropped his phone and clutched his stomach laughing like crazy. Boomer laughed even harder and the two Ruffs leaned on each other for support. Miyako giggled and Kaoru laughed while she took pictures.

"You really don't know do you Brick?" Karou chuckled looking at him.

"No, what is it?"

"Look at how your sitting up." Miyako giggled pointing at him ,or well his arms. Complying Brick looked down and saw Momoko sitting in between his legs with her head nuzzled to his chest, she was fast asleep. His right hand was wrapped around her waist and his left hand cradled her head to him. Brick just sat their processing the situation.

Momoko was sleeping on his chest.

She was in his arms.

He was holding her to him.

Pictures were taken.

They were laughing at him.

Bricks hair stood on it's end and massive blush erupted on his face. This caused the laughs to get louder. Brick glared at his team members.

"GUYS SHUT UP YOUR GONNA WAKE HER! opps." Brick chuckled nervously. Everyone sweat dropped at Brick.

"Naw~ She'll sleep through anything." Kaoru said waving her hand in front of her, Miyako nodded in agreement.

A groan was heard coming from his arms. Everyone froze. The room was quite exept for the rustle of a blanket, and everyone looked at the source of the noise. Momoko stirred in Brick's arms and sleepily looked up staring into his crimson eyes. Brick started to panic not wanting to be hit started forming an excuse. He stopped when he felt an arm wrap around him to his back and the other wrapped around his neck. She brought him close to her and she nuzzled his neck. Her hair brushing against his ear making Brick blush even harder than he already was. Everyone gaped at Momoko's actions so did Kaoru but she started taking pictures again, although they weren't as fast as before.

Brick was about to shove her off and ask her what she was doing but stopped his eyes widening. She was trembling. He didn't cared what the others thought or cared that they were still in the room. They didn't know what happened. Brick went and circled his arms around her too ,tightening his grip holding her close. A blush was still on his face but it wasn't as bad as before. He felt her silently crying on his shoulder causing his grip to tighten as he rubbed small circles on her back.

The rest of the team watched this scene with wide eyes. It was silent and then Miyako started fawning over how cute they looked. Kaoru gaped with Butch, only taking one picture after a minute. Boomer looked at his older brother in envy, wishing he could do that with Miyako.

Slowly Momoko stopped trembling and fell back asleep with a smile on her face ,the tears on her face drying. Brick got up and laid her down on the right side of the bed. He put a pillow next to her making it feel like he was still next to her. Brick picked up the blue sheets of the bed and covered her with it. The second he covered her with the bed's blue blanket, Momoko grabbed the pillow he set down and nuzzled her cheek to it as she smiled even brighter. Miyako was going into cuteness overload as she rapidly jumped in one spot. Brick blushed looking away from Momoko as he secretly agreed with the blue Puff.

Boomer sweat dropped as he had to drag her out of the room into the living room, fearing that the bubbly girl would hurt herself. Brick watched them head out the door and turned to face the greens, as he forced away the blush.

"Lets go into the living room. I haven't eaten yet and I could go for some food. Also I need to tell you guys what happened when I found her. But if you want the full story your gonna have to wait for Missy over here to wake up." Brick said jerking his fingers in Momoko's direction.

"Fine, lets go tomboy." Butch said rolling his eyes as he dragged his counter part by her collar and out the door.

"Oi! I just need one more black mail picture!" Kaoru yelled trying to get back in the room.

"Dude I think your good." Butch sweat dropped.

"Brick, your doing this just because you want to snuggle up with Momoko! If I find out you are, I WILL GET A PICTURE!" Kaoru yelled being dragged down the stairs by her counterpart ,her heels kicking up dust. Hearing this Brick blushed.

He went to follow them but paused, worryingly looking back at the red-headed girl before closing the door. After he closed the door Brick leaned with his back on the door. He looked at his arm and rolled up his sleeve and saw punctured marks. Four on the outside of his arm and one on the inside right under his armpit.

'So it wasn't just a dream' He thought as he rolled back down his sleeve and walked down the stairs, heading for the living room.

**I WANT REVIEWSXoxOxoXoxOxoX I WANT REVIEWS!**

* * *

I will probably never write this long again. EVER but in this chapter I had to or people would get confused. I hope nobody got confused. **I WANT REVIEWSSSS! **

**1.** Should I used Jojo or Utoinum as the boys last name? BTW they were adopted it even says that on their documents.

**2.** I'd rather have a shirtless Ruff than them in either in their boxers or wearing a girls swimsuit.

**3.** The design is not mine it's BiPinkBunny's design from deviantart . com. (if you want to see them please go to this link but remove the spaces . BTW her artwork is awesome!) (P.S the pic will have Brick and Blossom on it and all ya got to do is click on the BiPinkBunny's name and click gallery to see all of her art works.)

bipinkbunny deviantart . com art/Brick-and-Blossom-Forever-175645151?q=gallery%3Abipinkbunny%2F23739573&qo=176

**4.** You have no idea how annoying it was to describe how Brick transforms or how stupid I looked making different poses trying to find one that seemed right for him

**5.** Dose anyone know Ken's moms name? If not I will make up one.

**6. Will you review?**

**7. Did you like it? Plus will you review if you did?**

**INMPORTANT NOTE: **I have things I'm gonna do over the next weekend so I might not update. I WILL finish this story though.

review for me you ingrates who read this...review

BYE GUYS AND **REVIEW FOR ME**! \(^U^)/


	3. Their reaction, a Green & a Blue moment

Hello~ My devoted readers I know if your devoted if you're reading this .

PPGZ Lover099 demanded for me to update NOW! And I wanted to type the story so I am. Or well if your reading this then it was already done being typed so...I should probably say did...

**No one answered if they knew Ken's mom's name so I'm giving her one. The mom's name is Emily**

I only edit when I finish and reread my story after I post it. I don't know why but I find more mistakes when I read it when it's not in my tiny little document thingy...Yea that's right I said thingy! I don't know what it's called so I shall call it ( '0')/ A THINGY!

**Momoko:** O-kay~ Well she probably doesn't know what to type that's why I'm typing for her right now...(o-0) You guys should see what she's doing right now...Oh I guess you can't but she's-

**Brick:** Being an idiot...(=_=)

**Momoko:** Hi! Brick! and no she is an idiot. So she can't be an idiot if she is one! (-3-) I mean right now she's running around in a super hero costume shouting 'A THINGY' around the room. As well as some embarrassing stuff about the PPGZ and RRBZ.

**Brick:** ( o-0) Momoko? You saw all of this right?

**Momoko:** Yeah (o.o)?

**Brick:** And your okay with it? ?( 'o-0)?

**Momoko:** What? (o.o )?

**Brick:***sweatdrop* Momoko... She's wearing YOUR superhero costume...(=_=|i)

**Momoko:** *3 seconds later* OH F- NO! GET BACK HERE YOU B-! *throws keyboard at Bricks face*

**Brick:** Ow...(-X-)

**Me:** Whee~ I CAN FLY! MOMOKO LIKES TO WALK AROUND HER HOUSE NAKED WHILE SHE IMPERSONATES HER FRIENDS! SHE MOSTLY IMPERSONATES BRICK WHILE SHE'S NAKED!~! **( ^∇^)/**

**Brick:** (0/0)

**Momoko**: I D-DO NOT!*Chases me faster*

**Me:** You stutter, it flutters, it skips a beat~, it goes this way when you two are in reach~, you guys should be together!, for now and for ever!

**Brick&Momoko:** Wha?

**Me**: BRICK KISS YOUR BRIDE! **\(^∇^)/**

**Brick**: Wha?

**Me:** Do it now or your hat gets it *somehow gets his hat magically in my hand and lighter in other* **P****\(^∇^)i... NOW BRICK!**

**Brick:** *panics and kisses Momoko*

**Momoko:** faints (xux)

**Brick:*** doesn't realize it and still kisses her*

**Me:** They'll thank me later... (^rwr^) Here's chapter 3 and No I don't own PPGZ.

I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I had to make one chapter for two stories different stories today! Also I wanted to see if you guys would review if you liked shorter chapters. To me 5,000 words is too short...I think that's why my first two chapters were so long.

HI Wickedanimeify~! Tell me if you like the chapter! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW! Please take a cookie and a milk shake! Only f you review you can have one~!

* * *

**review for me~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Big hug,little hug little kiss~XD**

Every one was in the living room. Ken's brows were furrowed and a frown graces his features. He was petting a quite Peach ,who was in his lap. They were sitting on the ground next to the coach. Sitting beside them was Miyako who's eyes were widened with shock and she clutched the corner of Boomers pants tightly. She leaned her back on Boomer legs as he played with her hair. Boomer played with her pig tail while trying to figure out how to react to the situation.

Sitting in between Boomer and Butch on the coach,Kaoru was trembled with anger. Butch put an arm on her shoulder reminding her to calm down. Kaoru stopped trembling but she glared at the floor as if she wanted to burn it with her vision alone. Her fist clenched harder almost drawing blood but Butch knew she was going to do that and forced her to unclench it. She turned to glare at him but he merely shook his head, looking at her in the eye.

"She wouldn't like it if you hurt your self. You know that." Butch whispered.

Kaoru knew he was right but she wasn't going to admit it. She stayed quiet, she wanted to punch him but couldn't find the strength to. She settled with hitting his shoulder with her forehead as hard as she could. It hurt the green Ruff a bit, but it wasn't as hard as she usually hits.

"I know..." She growled softly. Butch put his hand on her head keeping it on his shoulder. He had to keep calm because if he didn't Kaoru'd go berserk with anger. If she did that then she might wake Momoko up and she needed rest.

The Professor and his wife Emily, who came back from space a couple of months ago, sat on another coach across from where the kids were sitting. Emily rested her head on her husbands shoulder while he ran his fingers through her raven locks. They both gazed out in to space not really staring at any thing in general

The room was silent. It was expected because Brick had explained to them what had happened when he found Momoko. In everything was described in detail, well except for the part when she touched his face. Well, really he helped her touch his face but it was still the same thing, right?...

Brick's face as solemn. Well as solemn a face can get, when his cheeks were filled with food. He was inhaling his sandwich his mom ,Emily, made him because he hadn't eaten anything all day. He only started to eat after he explained everything to them. Yes Brick was still angry at what those high school assholes did to Momoko but he wasn't thinking about them at the moment. Picking up the glass of lemonade Brick took a drink while thinking about the so called 'dream' he had.

'I have a feeling that I know who that girl, Yukiko is. It was pretty obvious but I have to make sure.' Brick thought as he finished his sandwich.

'Wat did he mean by _when she receives the information?_ Dose that mean she won't remember it? It seemed like she remembered it to me' Brick thought as he remembered what happened when Momoko woke up. He could remember her nuzzling his ear, her body leaning on his, her in his arms.

'She fit in my arms so perf-uck am I thinking!' Brick almost said that out loud but was grateful he didn't. I mean, his parents where sitting on the couch on the left side of where he was sitting. He sat up in his reclining chair and put the now empty plate and cup on the coffee table.

"Thanks for the food Mom." Brick said quietly.

'Your welcome sweetie." Emily replied smiling at the 'oldest' child of their family.

"It was a good thing you saved her Brick-nii." Ken said smiling softly. He was trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit. It was a poor effort but it was effort none the less.

"Yes, your right Ken-kun. Brick-kun you realized she wasn't there and went to look for her and for that I'm glade that out of all of us you saved her. I'm still disappointed in myself for not realizing it." Miyako said trying to help Ken lighten the mood. But she probably made things worse because it sounded like she was blaming herself, which she was.

Boomer stopped playing with her pigtail and sat straight up making Miyako to look up him. Boomer's deep blue eyes looked into her sky blue ones.

"Miya-chan, you can't blame yourself most of us didn't realize it. We were all talking and-"

"And what Boomer? Our friend isn't as important as our conversations? I love the Green Rangers ,my favorite soccer team, and their new cool outfits but Momoko is more important!" Kaoru said finally loosing her temper. She sprang up from her spot on the couch and stood glaring at Boomer who was now also standing. Butch and Miyako got up from his spot as well.

"No I meant that we were so caught up in them that we didn't **realize** she was there. It wasn't about if she was important or not!" Boomer said is voice rising quickly.

"Oh so dose that mean she **isn't **important?! HUH BOOMER!" Kaoru yelled taking a step closer to the blue Ruff. Miyako looked at him now curious at what he would say. Butch was glaring at Kaoru's back, mad at her for accusing his brother and for forgetting that Momoko wouldn't like it if they fought.

"No she **is **important we just didn't-" Boomer tried to explain now yelling at the same volume as the green Puff.

In the background Ken tried to figure out which side he should join or if he should try calming them down. Peach trembled in Ken's arms. The adults left the room ,Emily taking Bricks dishes, trusting the children not to do anything stupid. They were close, they can figure it out but if they had to they would step in. It was best ,though, for them to settle things out on their own.

"Don't even try bro! You don't have to explain your self to her. I know what you mean but I guess she doesn't and if she doesn't get it once she'll **never** get it!" Butch said walking up to his little brother to put his hand on his shoulder. Even though he sounded like he was talking to Boomer, he wasn't fully taking to him. While he was talking he looked at her the entire time pronouncing every word clearly and loudly.

Kaoru was steaming mad. Literally, her body was cherry red and steam poured out of her like steam in a sauna. The steam whistled like a teapot as it rushed from her pours. Kaoru was gritting her teeth so hard that they were squeaking.

"Kaoru-chan can understand things! She only wanted to listen to what Boomer-kun was going to say!" Miyako said in a loud voice, almost yelling.

"See! Thank you Miyako!" Kaoru said glade that **someone **understood what she was doing.

"Like I said he doesn't have to explain himself! He already said it once so WHY dose he have to say it again!" Butch yelled taking a step closer to Kaoru.

"Don't speak up for him! He can talk himself!" Kaoru yelled also taking a step closer to the Ruff.

"Thank you Butch for defending me but I can talk for myself and-" Boomer was once again cut off.

"Who's side are you on?" Butch yelled at his brother. Kaoru just laughed at him.

"LOSER!" She laughed pointing at him. A vain popped up on Butches head.

"TOMBOY!" Butch yelled taking a step closer. Now Kaoru stopped laughing and a tic grew on her forehead.

"SHOTA!" Butches anger grew and three more ticks grew at the name. Shota means a young boy is in a 'romantic' relationship with a male adult. A shota has famine features, big eyes and some what long hair. He earned this name when a guy hit on the poor Ruff, thinking he was a girl. They never let that down but it was Kaoru who mostly used that name.

"CROSS DRESSER!" Kaoru grew three more tics as well. The reason why she was called that was like Butches story only it was a girl. And technically Kaoru hit her first.

This is what happened. _They were in a mall and Kaoru had accidentally bumped into a girl. Kaoru landed on top of the girl and the girl thought she was a guy and kept asking her out. Kaoru kept on rejecting her so that crazy girl kept stalking her. She had continued to stalk her because she saw that Koaru had female fans and she wanted the Puff for herself. So she kept trying to kiss, hug, snuggle, get into her room for a whole month. That month Butch laughed the most he ever had in his entire life. Kaoru had repeatedly told her that she was a girl. The stalker would ignore what she said ,thinking she was only being shy, and would then try to kiss her. _

_One day the girl succeed in getting into her room but she came in when Kaoru was changing. At the time the Puff was only in her bra and under wear. The gang was down stairs when that happened and they ran up stairs when the heard a scream. When they had opened the door Kaoru was in her PJ's and the girl was still screaming at her. Kaoru had merely laughed but stopped when the girl screamed _

_"YOUR A CROSS DRESSER?! We are THROUGH!" _

_That was the day Kaoru was first 'dumped' and whatever womanly pride she had was terribly wounded. That was also the day Butch ,literally, almost died from laughing._

"PONYTAIL!" Kaoru yelled.

"BEDHEAD!" Butch exclaimed.

"YAIO MODEL!"Kaoru yelled taking another step. Every insult that was thrown was a step taken closer to the other.

"YURI MAGNET!" (yelled by Butch)

"GIRLY FINGERS!"(by Kaoru and the reason I put this is because I got confused while writing this.)

"PIG!"(Butch)

"COLD SHOULDER!" (Kaoru) In the back ground Brick sat in his chair a tick grew on his body for every insult the threw at each other. The ticks had started popping up ever since they started yelling.

"HOT HEAD!"(Butch)

"LAZY ASS!"(Kaoru)

"TRAIN-A-HOLIC!"(Butch)

"TSUNDERE!"(Kaoru)

"TEDDY-BEAR HUGGER!" (Butch)

"WEAK MUSCLES" (Kaoru)

"HAH! At least I HAVE muscles!" Butch laughed winning. Brick got up from his chair. Butch shouldn't said that because not a second after he said that, Kaoru tackled him. She caught him in a head lock and tried to get him to yield. Butch refused and to. He looped his hand around her thigh and grabbed his other arm. Butch leaned forward and flipped her off of him. When she was on the ground Butch got in between her legs ,to prevent her from kicking him,and grabbed her arms pinning them beside her face. Brick was five steps away from the greens.

"See, I told you I have some but you on the other hand~" Butch said clearly enjoying that he won. But his cocky smirk turned into a snarl when Kaoru spit on his face. He turned his head and wiped the saliva off on this sleeve.

"Bitch~"

"Bastard~" They both growled their faces one inch away from each other. Neither of them realizing that the red Ruff was right above them a monotone expression on his face. The red head lifted up a foot and and placed it above Butches back, the bottom barely grazing him.

"Butch-" The greens stopped their glaring contest and felt their blood freeze. The red Ruff pushed his foot down.

"-you may kiss the bride."

The room froze. Butchs face and Kaoru's face were smashed together.

Their lips touched, fully. 

Meaning that Kaoru and Butch had just lost their first kiss to each other.

They stayed like that in shock. Butch didn't even realize that Bricks foot was off his back. Neither of them really. Both of their eyes were wide as saucers and both had blushes on their faces. Well, Butches was cherry red but only covered his cheeks and ears. Kaoru's covered her whole face making her look as pinkish red as an apple.

Brick had a very satisfied grin on his face. 'They're grateful right now but won't admit it. They'll thank me later.' (Me: HEY YOU THIEF!)

In the back ground Miyako, Boomer, Ken, and Peach where in a huddle. Both of the blues were looking over Kens shoulders while Peach sat on Ken's head.

"Did you get it?" Boomer asked looking at Ken's iPhone.

"Yep..." Ken replied with a grin.

"OH can you send it to me!" Miyako squealed taking out her phone.

"Met too!" Boomer said following her lead.

"Sure." Ken hit sent it to the whole team and plugged a cord connecting his phone into Peach's head. So just in case the greens somehow removed the videos from their phones they would have a back op in Peaches memory file.

At the sound of their voices, the greens jumped away from each other and started spitting on the ground. Both trying to get whatever germs the other left off. They each had a blush on their faces. They both turned and glared at the man responsible for their tragedy. The greens exchanged a glance and they were about to jump Brick. They would've if he didn't have a his phone out and was about to send the zoomed in picture of them kissing ,clearly showing that it was the greens, to his football and basketball team. They had a look of horror on their faces.

"You know I'll do it." Brick threatened. They both backed up cautiously knowing he was dead serious.

"Okay Brick. We're backing off just whatever you do, don't do something you that would embarrass your brother for life okay?"

"Yeah...Just don't push the button okay?"

"Sure I get it. So I just don't have to push the button like this?" Brick says pushing the send button.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Butch and Kaoru shouted as they both ran for the phone but Kaoru tripped on a dark green DS charger and crashed into Butch. Landing on top of him.

"YOU IDIOT! I could've stopped him!" Butch yelled his teeth becoming fangs.

"NO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE! YOU WOULD'VE JUST GRABBED HIS PHONE AND STARTED SHAKING IT LIKE AN IDIOT!"

"Yea, he would've...to bad too. I would've loved to get cold Butch go hot headed on video." Ken pouted, sad that he was not able to get the that scene on video.

"Ken how and why are you so obsessed with getting black mail videos?" Boomer asked his little brother.

"I spent sometime with Kaoru and saw how useful blackmail could be." Ken said causally never taking his eyes off of the screen of his phone.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the small genius. Well almost everyone, Kaoru cursed and bit her thumb nail.

"Damn, I taught him too well. Oh well, I still got more black mail on him." Kaoru said brushing off everything problem related to her. Everyone felt two sweat drops roll down their backs when she said that.

"Uh. Okay moving on now. You girls should probably get back home soon. It's getting pretty late and it's a school night. Momoko isn't fully healed yet so we'll call her parents and tell her that she's staying at one of your houses. Okay?" Brick said taking control of the situation.

"Okay but you might want to make it my place because Boomer-kun can make my Grandmothers voice better then he can Kaoru's mom." Miyako said thinking a head.

"Sure but is it okay if you make the phone call with Boomer? Because if he makes your voice while I'm in the room I might end up calling him a girl for the rest of his life. No offence Boom." Brick apologized to Boomer.

"Sure none takin bro, besides if I was in your place I would do the same." Boomer said his stomach dropping at the thought of making Miyako's voice. If he ever did that while looking into a mirror he might never be able to look at himself or Miyako the same way ever again. Sure he would still have a crush on her but he thinks he'll have nightmares of Miyako with his voice and him with her's.

"I don't mind but were going to have to hurry or I'm gonna end up getting scolded by my Grandma. Boomer-kun do you think we could make the call while we fly towards my house?" Miyako asked grabbing Boomer's hand in hopes he would understand.

"S-sure. Lets go." Boomer stutters gently squeezing her hand back.

"Thank you so much! Ah, maybe Grandmother will let you have dinner with us! I have to warn you though she's really strict but she's really nice as long as your polite. Besides I don't think anything will go wrong. Actually, I think you two will end up getting along!" Miyako giggles as she drags a blushing Boomer out the door.

"I hope we do too. I'M GOING BRICK TELL MOM I'M GONNA BE BACK LATER!" Boomer said happy that he gets to go to Miyako's house and have dinner with her. If he gets her Grandmother to like him then he can come and pick her up from school every morning with her permission! In the back of his head Boomer made a mental note to thank his brother later.

After they left Kaoru thought of something.

"Hey Brick, who did you send the pictures to? Did you really send it to your teams?" Kaoru asked curious. Butch listened as well also wanting to know. Brick shook his head still looking the dark blue and light blue lights ,that showed him in what direction the two went, fade from the sky. When they dissapeared, he turned to look at the tomboy and his pony tailed brother. He smirked at their faces ,even though Butch's was monotone.

***Yep, there he is. Butch the cold. Out of the three Ruffs he's the one who changed the least.***

"Check your phones." He said before running to go back up to his room and locking his door. Brick sat on his bed. He held up five fingers and started to count backwards.

**5**

Down stairs the two rivals stared at the redheads door for a second before they both pulled out their phones.

**4**

Now they see that they had two new texts in their in box.

**3**

They opened them both at the same time.

**2**

Inside of them was a video and a picture. Of them.

**1**

Kissing...Kaoru's and Butch's scream rang throughout the house at the sight of them kissing each other.

**0**

The millisecond Brick put his last finger down. The two had started to beat down his door but it was in vain. He had made a door that blocks the chemical Z powers coming from the people he wants out. Meaning that if he chooses someone with chemical powers he could lock them out with a push of a button. Even if they were already transformed, they would be unable to beat down. The same thing would go for them in their human forms. On his door was a heavy looking digital lock that had seven penny sized light bulbs. Two of the light bulbs were glowing candy apple green and dark forest green. That meant that it wanted ,and is keeping, Butch and Kaoru out.

"BRICK WHY CAN'T I DELETE THIS PICTURE! AND WHY IS IT MY BACKGROUND ON MY PHONE!" Kaoru yelled sounding demonic.

"DUDE I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Butch sounded like he was dead serious about that.

"Hai, hai. I'll temporarily remove it." Brick said lazily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEMPORARILY!?" Kaoru and Butch harmonized. Brick would see flames creeping from under his door way. He had to admit real flames looked good ,even matched, his blood red carpet.

***I hope that they don't burn it though****.***

"I mean that I'll text you something that will remove the screen for a while, it depends how long I want it gone though. But if I text you that message it'll also let me put it back on your phones whenever I want. When I do want to, it will permanently be your background."

"What would we have to do to get the code to break it?" Butch asked his brother.

"Wait, there's a code to break it? How do you know?" Kaoru asked Butch.

"He always has a back up plane just in case he gets caught or if we got any dirt on him. He could just sweep it off getting in trouble easily, just by sending us that code to break it with out leaving a trace of evidence behind, if he was caught. If anyone had any dirt on him, he would just trade black mails having getting his dirt and the other guy getting his. Sure neither side would win or have an upper hand but he would be safe."

"I have to admit, that's smart." Kaoru said impressed.

"Yep but now we have to do something for him of we'll never get the code."

"That sucks..."

"Yes it dose, well for you guys. Meanwhile I have a blast!" Brick laughed reading his Naruto Shippuden Manga on his bed.

"Okay, Brick just tell us what you want us to do." Butch signed just wanting to get over with it. Kaoru kept quiet but silently agreed.

"I know what I want you guys to do but I'm gonna have to wait for the timing to be right. Besides I might come up with something better as time passes." He smiled even more as Kaoru and Butch groaned with annoyance.

"Night guys~! I told ya it's a school night!" Brick shouted turning off his lights.

"CRAP I STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED MY MATH HOMEWORK!" He heard Kaoru yell followed by a 'pwing' signaling that the girl flew home.

"Dammit, I told her that if she just finished her homework in study hall she wouldn't have had to stay up all night. What dose she do? Oh that's right, she gose to sleep on my history homework." Butch rambles thinking that Brick was already asleep. But he didn't knowing that Brick still listening to him.

"Dude your talking to yourself! Which one do you want me to call first the hospital or your psychologist?!" Brick yelled as he put manga in his drawer.

"Shut up!" Butch yelled stomping to his room that was next to his.

"LOVE YA TOO BRO!" Brick laughed as he tucked himself in bed.

The only response he got was his brother's door slamming loudly. He found it amusing that his normally cold and monotone brother would turn into short tempered hot headed person when Kaoru was around. He also found it amusing that Butch ,or so he had been told, was the only guy that could dramatically calm Kaoru down. Her own family members couldn't even do that. The only other people that could calm her down that weren't guys was her mom, Momoko, Miyako and blackmail.

He had already texted his mom earlier that Boomer was eating dinner at Miyako's home today. So she wouldn't freak out when she saw he wasn't in bed.

Brick fell a sleep facing the wall that separated Brick from the guest room. The room where Momoko was sleeping. Brick gave his thanks to God for letting him make it on time. With that Brick fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay the chapter was longer but if I continued right here it would've been longer. I want to see if you guys like shorter chapters more! **

**So please tell me if you do okay!**

**Did I do good? Please tell me! REVIEW OR WILL-I will~ ...-...-... Um~ eat your favorite ice cream? YEA I'LL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND EAT ALL OF YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM!.!.!.! :3**


	4. That night-a red moment& I found her

**Hi guys! I wanted to put this on the last chapter but I wanted to see if you guys liked smaller chapters!**

I really like it when you guys review for me! SO spread the word about the story! **It is not just a MomokoxBrick fanfic.** Yes most of the drama will be around them but** Miyako, Kaoru, Butch, and Boomer would also be effected. They will have more moments in my story** but I don't know if they will all have the same amount.

The Reds could be more than the green or the other way but I like the reds and the drama is surrounding them. So their will be a lot of drama for them.

I will also have a alot of drama for Kaoru and Butch but it will be a bit later in the story. I know exactly what to do for the them and the blues. But your gonna have to read to find out.

The guys , especially Brick, are blushing soo much... Why do I keep making them blush?

Quick note this is rated T. So don't get confused.

**Hi Wickedanimeify!** Thank you for your reveiw!

And Cookiequeen13- You commented so I didn't eat **ALL** of the cookie-dough ice cream in your fridge. I ate some and then Momoko took the bowl and started eating it. (=.=i|) Oh and yes it was VERY good! very good (0v0)...

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**-∇-∇- Brick's POV-∇-∇-**

I woke up at the sound of my stomach growling. I groggily got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. My eyes turned to look at my digital clock.

***12:57 am ? Well I got about four hours of sleep and I could go for a late night snack.***

Kicking the blankets off my legs I hopped onto the floor. I dragged my feet over my plush feeling red carpet and walked to the door. I stopped at the door and punched in a code that removed the lock that kept the raven heads out of my room. I opened the door and walked into the hallway towards the kitchen. When I got there I looked into the fridge, trying to find something to eat.

I look around and my eyes caught sight of a BBQ sandwich in a plastic container and coke bottle. They where supposed to be my lunch yesterday but it's just there now and it works with me. I grabbed both and was about to close the fridge when my caught the sight of something. A strawberry cheese cake pudding sat on the top shelf of the fridge. I stood there just staring at it while I debated on whether I should take it or not. That debate went on for five minuets. So just grabbed the stupid cup.

No, I did not grab it because I was thinking a picture of a certain red-headed,pink eyed girl smiling while eating it. It's not! I just grabbed it because I- didn't want to come back down here and get it if I did wanted to eat it! Yeah, that's it!

I went back up stairs bringing plastic bag up with me to carry all of the food. When I reached the top of the stairs, a scream rang through the house. It was coming from the guest room. Everyone jolted up and out of there beds. Me? I was already in the guest room sitting next Momoko, while I desperately tired to wake her up. I left the room's door a jar because I was in such a rush and the plastic bag I had was at the bottom of the bed on the floor.

Momoko was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her eyes were fluttering and she was sweating a little bit. She kept trying to claw herself as if she was trying to get something out of her skin. I had her in my lap and wrapped my arms around her torso and pinned her arms to her sides just to stop her from hurting herself. She stopped trying to hurt herself and her eyes opened as she woke up. She just didn't realize that she was wake. It was true she wasn't hurting her self anymore but she was now struggling to get out of my grasp.

"No~! Let me go! PAPA! PAPA! Help me! NO~!" She cried desperately as tears rapidly flowed out of her eyes.

"MOMOKO! CALM DOWN! Your okay! It was just a dream!" But this made her struggle even more.

She used her hand that was near mine and sunk her nails into the flesh of my hand. They sunk in the spot between my pointer finger and thumb. Her nails weren't that sharp but they were enough to break skin and make me bleed a fair amount of blood.

"NONONO~! I need to find him! I need to tell him sorry! WHERE ARE YOU! PAPA~!" Her tears never stopped pouring and my ears hurt from her screaming she must have been terrified at what ever she saw. Or what happened. Me screaming with her wasn't going to help.

So I let her make me bleed. I winced every time she tightened her grip. Blood dripped from my hand. A small puddle of my blood had formed on the bed and together mixed with her tears. Slowly, but gradually she stopped struggling. When I was sure she wasn't going to bolt out of my hands, I turned her round in my arms letting her bury her head in my chest. I rubbed circles on her back and whispered comforting words in her ear. I was so caught up in calming her down, that I only now just realize that my family was watching us from the door way. They were looking at us with worried expressions on their faces.

I reassured them by flashing a smile in their direction. Ken and Mom smiled back trusting that I could take care of the situation. The Professor had always treated the PPGZ as if they were daughters to him. So it was natural that he would be worried for the pink Puff. Hey, fatherly instinct. What are you gonna do?

Mom had to push her husband back to their room while Ken dragged his other older brothers by their collars, back to their own individual room. Before they dissapeared from view, the pairs of green and blue orbs left/gave me a message asking me what happened. I just smiled sadly back at them.

Just when I thought they where gone Mom appears again and grabs the door handle to about to close the door. When it was almost closed she pointed at the desk by the bed before the door closes with a click.I look to my side and laying on the wooden desk was a first aid kit.

*I love you Mom.* I thought. I went to grab the first aid kit but I felt Momoko garb my shirt.

"Momoko?" She doesn't respond in stead she just grabs my hand and licks the blood away.

My face was so red now that I could see it glowing. I turned away trying to ignore her tiny pink tong licking away the blood on my hand. When all the blood was gone she leaned on my chest while she cradled my hand. She wouldn't normally do this, actually since the indecent she's been acting completely out of character. So I might as well enjoy the moment of not being used as her punching bag.

"Hey, Brick..." She whispers as she played with my fingers.

"Yea?" Looked down at her in my arms and I have to admit ,even though I hate to admit it, she looks cute. It was as if she belonged to be in my arms. Okay, I'm having weird thoughts again...I

"I had a dream..." This got my full attention.

"What was it about? If you want to me that is..." It was hard for me not to sound curious and it was killing me that I wasn't bombarding her with questions. I have to take it slow though, she only just woke up. It seems like she was going to answer, but then two stomach growls filled the room cutting her off.

"I'm hungry~" She whines. I just laugh at her. Then she slapped my elbow. I just laughed harder and she pouts.

"Meany~."

"Yes an eighth grader uses 'meany' as an insult.**(1)**" I say as I ,unwillingly, lifted her off my lap and placed her the bed, which was the spot next to me. I got up off the bed and picked up the plastic bag I brought up here. I took out the sandwich and handed her half of it. I set the plastic bag on the bedside table and took out the coke. While taking the coke out I opened it.

I took a small sip from the can before handing it to her. Momoko happily took a sip, after she swallowed the bite of food she was chewing. I looked and saw that half of her sandwich was already gone and I hadn't even taken a bite out of mine. So I did. It was cold and a bit soggy but it was **so** good. I was about to take another bite when I realize that she hadn't eaten in almost fifteen hours. She finished her sandwich half and took another sip of the coke when she realized I was handing her my half of the sandwich. She took it cautiously in her hands and looked at him puzzled.

"You must be hungry, take it. You haven't eaten anything in almost probably even more than fifteen hours." I said as she took a bite out of the slice.

"Besides the amount you eat every day. You'll still be starving even **after** you finished." I smirked a tic grew on her head and she slapped my arm.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, besides it's impossible. I mean, you eat so much a day and you don't even gain a pound. I'm saying your a bottomless pit." I laughed earning me another slap, only this one was on my shoulder.

*Ow, now that one hurt. Well, at least she's back to normal.*

"How did I get here?"

"I found some assholes beating the crap out of you but I kicked their asses to next century." I growled remembered as I remembered the scene. Her bruises were faded but some spots were still purple. Her black eye was now gone and it was back to normal. Momoko smiled at his reaction.

"So would you mind telling me what happened?" Momoko had already finished her sandwich and was currently chugging the coke down. When she finished her drink, she took in a deep breath and sighed. Momoko explained what happened and it took about five to seven minuets.

I sat there processing the information. The first thing that left my mouth was.

"Next time I see them, I going to kick there asses so hard that my foot size will be imprinted into there butts." Momoko laughed a little at this but then her face grew solemn.

"I did start the fight though Brick."

"So? You had every right to. It's their fault for talking smack about you."

"But-"

"But nothin Momo. Only cowards talk about someone who isn't there."

"THAT'S JUST IT BRICK! I **was** there! I'm, we're HEROES we shouldn't be acting like that!" She yelled on her sitting on her knees ,facing me.

"Yes but Momoko we are **HEROES** but heroes are still **HUMAN**. Even Miyako lets some steam off once and a while. You even know that! "

"But would you have gotten into a fight over something so stupid?"

"Probably."

"Yes PROBABLY. I DID get into a fight Brick! You saw bad they were beaten! I probably would've won if that-that- THING didn't happen!" She turned away and hugged her knees.

*It must be hard on her. She's always siding with the good guys and this was probably her first time doing something like this...*

"I'm sorry Momoko.-" Even though I couldn't see them I knew Momoko's eyes widened because I hardly ever apologize. What? I was born a villain. Sue me.

"-I know this is hard on you but you need to understand that it isn't your fault. So just drop the subject. You know you won't win and if the gang was here they would agree with me." I grabbed the first aid kit on the nightstand. With my head leaning against the bed's heads rest, I sat right behind Momoko. I was looking in the direction of the door where my family had once stood. I wasn't thinking or looking at anything in general but Boomer's and Butches puzzle faces and eyes flashed in my head. I'll deal with them later. Momoko kept looking at the wall on the left side of the room, we stayed like that for a while. Neither of us tried to restart ,or make another, conversation.

I applied some disinfectant on the wound that Momoko left on my hand. She licked it clean so it was less work for me, to ya know scrub off any blood. The alcohol hurt a bit but it was nothing compared to what we had to deal with as superheroes. Then I put a bandage on my hand sealing the wound. I felt the bed shift a little. The pink puff shifted in her seat.

"Brick." Momoko whispered, still not looking at him.

"Yeah?" I said turning to look at her questioningly.

"Sorry."

Now it was my turn to look surprised. She has never, not even once, said those words to me. Not once. Not even the time when she opened the door and it hit my face. Not even the time when we were fighting and her yo-yo missed her target, hitting a very sensitive part of my body instead. Not even the time she had accidentally washed her bow with all of my white clothes. Or the time when she-well you get the point. She has never said sorry to me. Hearing those words brought a small smile on my face.

"Oh, this? Nah~it's nothing really!" I said all manly like.

Pride rose in me as I finally got her to apologize for something. Okay, I know that was messed up but~. How would you feel if one of **your** friends has been you friend for over five months. Not to mention your practically best friends, but she has done so many bad things to you and has never said sorry **once. **How would you feel? Yeah, I thought so.

"Huh. Really? Okay, I take back my apology then." I felt a grow tic on my forehead.

*I swear, the girl is doing this on purpose.* I act like I didn't hear her and ignored her comment.

"But~ I accept your apology." I said trying to get her to admit that she was sorry.

"I said I took it back." Obviously, it wasn't working. I felt my self sweat drop.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." I was still trying to get her to admit it ,but I was making myself look like an idiot.

"There's nothing to tell. Hey, you do know you look like and idiot right?" Momoko said raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yes I'm aware of that. But I-mean that-Ah screw it just drop it! I win anyway!" She turned around to stick her tong at me before turning away in a huff.

"Oi!" I just glared at her back.

I sighed and then I picked up the empty can of coke and plastic container ,that had once held my lunch, off the bed. I went to put them in the plastic bag I brought up there. I set the bag on the night stand, next to the first aid kit. I took out some disinfectant, alcohol pads, bandages and something else from the first aid kit. I went to sit next to her. I saw that she had buried her head in her knees. I didn't say anything as I sat down. I looked at her clothing she was still in the out fit she was gonna go to school in. I was dressed in red and black checkered boxers and a black wife beater.

When I sat down she looked up at me with a puzzled face. I still said nothing and grabbed her arm with a firm, yet gentle grip. Her eyes widened realizing what I was doing and tried to shake her arm out of my grip. It was in vain though. I just stared at her antics with a blank face. I squeezed her arm a bit harder and she winced. I felt bad about that, but I got her to stop squirming. Besides it was for her own good.

Neither of us were talking. Momoko looked at me in fear and pleaded with her eyes. They were begging me to stop. I avoided her gaze. I didn't want to do this but I had to. She whimpered and started to tremble. I couldn't stop though, I told you it was for her own good. It was going to hurt her but it will last only for a little bit. I lifted her leg up and placed it on my lap the other one I put it behind me, letting it rest on the bed. I brought her arm closer to me and started rolling up her sleeve.

She turned her head away and I let her. Her eyes started to water, I felt bad. It's been a while since we've done this so it will hurt her more than usual. She didn't fight me though when I started to roll up her other sleeve. She also knew I had to do this. It was going to help her. So she let me do as I pleased.

*What a good girl.* I felt myself smile. Despite knowing what I was about to do.

Only now did I realize that the lights were off. I had never turned them on. We were sitting on bed, in a dark room, alone and the only light was the moon coming from the window. To say the least the scene was utterly perfect.

*How fitting. Now she doesn't have to look at what I'm doing. She should be used to this by now so she probably won't scream.*

Her shoes were still on. I knew that if she started kicking they would hurt me and they would make the sheets dirtier than they already were. (He means the puddle of blood that had just dried on the bed.) So I removed them both and tossed them some where in the room. Where did they land? I don't know and I didn't care. I was too focused on the situation at hand right now.

I removed her socks as well and threw them behind me. Not knowing where they had landed. Momoko's skin glowed milky white under the moonlight. Her eyes were squeezed shut. I looked down at her legs.

A tear of paper could be hear as I opened a small packet in my hand. I dropped the wrapper and got out the thing that was inside the packet. I got the thing ready in one of my hands. It was going to be used very soon so I had to open it and make it bigger. Then I place my hand on her thigh and spread them a bit. Momoko looked at me with a massive blush on her face and her eyes a bit moistened with her tears. I smiled at her reassuringly.

Momoko gave me a small smile as well but the fear was still in her eyes.

"Momoko, I need you to trust me okay?"

"I do, Brick. That's why I'm letting you do this. I'll try to be quite so no one will wake up."

"I'm going to push now, okay?" Her eyes closed as she braced for the pain.

"Alright." With that I pushed on the opening.

She flinched from the pain and I wiped the blood away. I stayed still so she could get used to the sting. I was surprised at how well she was doing, she would usually start screaming when I did that. I smiled and quickened my actions so it would be over quickly.

"Brick~ I hurts~." Momoko whines. I sweat drop.

"Momoko, how many times do we have to go through this? We've done this many times before."

"But it's been awhile" She pouts.

"It's been two weeks." I sweat drop.

"-and besides you can't have anyone else do this because you don't want them to." I continued

"Every time I do, they call me a baby! I'm 14! Why wouldn't you just let me do it my self?" I pushed a little too hard and made her whimper. Other than that she didn't say anything about it.

"You know why. The last time I let you do it yourself, you took forever." I slowed my actions, trying to get every spot around the openings.

"I'll be good and I'll do it right next time~. Please just stop soon it's getting numb."

"I'm almost done and no you can't do it by your self."

"But Brick you do it too hard~. You need to do it faster because my leg is about give out." I quickened my pace.

"Would you want Boomer or Butch to do it? Or do you want Kaoru and Miyako to do it?" I said looking at her.

"No. Boomer would be too gentle, Butch would be rougher and he would tease me, Kaoru might be the same as Butch and Miyako would take too long."

"Then stop complaining and besides I'm almost done. Now for the other one." I put down Momoko's leg and grabbed the other one.

"NO~" She whimpered as she fell back on her back. The pillow fluffed as she landed on it.

*That's it.* I got tired of her complaining.

I stuffed my lollipop in her mouth just to shut her up. To both of our enjoyment she stayed quite and sucked on my lollipop. I was just happy that she shut up. But then she started playing with it by twisting it in her mouth.

She moaned with delight and that made me growl.

Then I heard a crunch.

She had just crunched on my favorite type of lollipop.

The last one I had in the first aid kit.

It was strawberry and wild cherry flavored.

I felt a tic grow on my head. I was doing this for her and this is how she repays me?

"Why did you bite it! You were only supposed to suck on it!"

"What's the problem?" Momoko said as she took out a lollipop that was now in half. One side was pink ,showing it was strawberry, and the other side red, showing that it was cherry.

"That was **mine**."

"Well, you gave it to me and besides it was your fault you pushed too hard."

"Well I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't such a baby against alcohol pads!" I said as threw away the bloody alcohol pad. I opened another alcohol pad and folded it open, making it bigger. I started to clean the other wounds on her leg.

*Geez if she only didn't claw herself in her sleep I wouldn't be the one playing nanny.* Brick continued to clean the other openings of her wounds. There was a bit of blood on them but I cleaned it.

"If I wasn't a baby I would be doing it myself." She pouts still flinching every once and a while.

"Hai, hai. Just stay still." I when I was finished with the wounds on her legs, I started to apply the disinfectant on the scratches. I heard her sigh with relief. I applied some bandages on her and pulled her back up in a sitting position.

"Arms." I said bluntly and she gave me an arm while pouting. I flipped her arm over to see the scratches on the bottom. I started cleaning them. When I was done cleaning both arms, I put on the disinfectant cream and bandages.

"Why do we have to do this? I mean like to disinfect it? We have chemical Z in our blood." Momoko asked.

"We do heal fast but not that fast. Our wounds heal faster than a human dose but they still need time to heal. If we put this stuff on it helps us heal quicker. Even if we do heal fast we can there's a chance that we could get infected. Any way most of your wounds will be healed by the time you wake up."

"Done..." I was still grumpy though. I mean, she BIT **my **LOLLIPOP! As soon as I thought that Momoko popped the half lollipop in my mouth. I was now happy. I savored the delicious flavors. I turned to look at her and saw that she was rubbing her arms with a dazed look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked after I took the lollipop out of my mouth.

"Thank you Brick." She said looking at me with a small smile. The moonlight made her glow as if she was an angel. I couldn't help but stare at how pretty she looked right now. But something was missing.

Before I knew what I was doing, I reached behind her head and pulled her bow out. She panicked a little bit but then I placed the bow in her hand. I knew how she felt about her bow. It was the same way with me and my hat.

She looked back and forth from the bow to me. I looked away and laid down on the bed facing the end of the bed. I could hear the bed shifting behind me and felt a warmth on my cheek. Before I could realize what it was, Momoko pulled back and threw her blankets over her form. I sat back up and looked at her.

*She just kissed my cheek...she kissed me...me.*  I just sat there shocked. I tried to find something-**anything **to say. But she beat me to it.

"Hey Brick. You said you wanted to know what I dreamed about right?" I stopped I was still surprised at what she did earlier but this was much more important.

"Yeah." I got up and walked to the other side of the bed and sat beside her. I leaned my back against the black head board and propped my elbow on one of my knees. The other hand I had, was playing with Momoko's soft silky orange hair. She was facing the window and her bow was wrapped loosely around her hand. I waited for her to continue.

"I'm not really sure what happened. I know I dreamed something but I forgot as soon as I woke up." She said in dazed trance.

"Really? It didn't seem that way to me." I joked but she didn't laugh.

"I know. But I don't know **why** I acted like that. I just- it was like a reflex. I don't know but I just had no control. I couldn't think." I grew curious at this.

"So you don't remember anything?"

"No." She shook her head while she buried her head into the pillow.

"What about the one from before?" I asked wondering if she remembered the little scene she made in front of the team.

"Huh? Before? When?" She turned around to look at me.

"Nothing."

*So she doesn't remember.*

She still looked at me strangely but she let it slide. I mentally sighed with relief. I didn't want **another **person to know what happened. I turned to look at the clock that hung in the room in between the door and desk that lay in the corner of the room.

**2:36 am**

*So we were up for that long? We need to get some sleep for school tomorrow-or well today.* 

"Momoko we should-" But I was cut off by a tiny growl coming from the pink puff. She blushed pink and I smirked.

"I told you that you'd still be hungry even after you ate." I smirked as I reached into the plastic bag.

"Shut up." Momoko said sitting up and leaned her back against the head board as well. Curiosity took over her senses and she tried to peek inside the bag. When I pulled out what I was looking for, her eyes sparkled. It was the strawberry cheesecake pudding.

I removed the tiny white spoon that was on the top of the aluminum covering. Peeling open the lid revealed the white whipped cream and tiny strawberry shaped sprinkles. The cup that was holding the sweet treat was see through so Momoko could see the layers. I could hear her saying the layers.

"Sprinkles,whipped cream, filling, strawberry jelly, crust, filling, strawberry jelly, crust,filling, strawberry jelly, crust, sprinkles, filling, jelly-" Yep that was her. I felt myself sweat drop. Then I got an idea.

******-∇-∇-****End of Brick's really long POV.****-∇-∇-**

**********_ლ_ლMomoko's POV. YEP it's her turn!ლ_ლ_**

The strawberry cheese cake pudding looked SO good! My mouth was watering while I counted the layers and my stomach growled. I wanted to eat it so bad but it looked too good to eat. I kept staring at it but then Brick had to ruin my time in happy land. He took the spoon in his hand and STIRRED the pudding! I was almost done counting the layers!

"BRICK! You ruined the taste! You need to keep them separate until they enter your mouth!" I screamed but not loud enough to wake everybody up.

"Oh, when you mean enter my mouth do you mean like this?" Then he took a spoonful of the now swirled pudding and ate it. **Right** in front of me. **W****hile** I was hungry!

I was about to punch him in the face and steal the pudding cup from him when I was cut short. Brick had seen and known what I was going to do and got a spoonful of pudding to stuffed it in my mouth.

"Lighten up Pinky. You go blabbering about the proper way to eat the snack that you probably have never eaten it like this." He smirked an irritating smirk. The reason why I found it irritating was because he was right.

So I tired it and swallowed.

It was good.

Really good.

The jelly mixed with the filling giving it more flavor mixed than separate. The crust gave it more chew and a gram cracker taste . It made my taste buds sing. My cheeks started to blush . My eye lids drifted shut and my hands cupped my cheeks just in case they gave out and exploded from joy. It was soo good I forgot where I was. But then I heard a chuckle and I snapped back to my senses.

I opened my eyes and found that Brick was the one snickering at me. I was about to either scream or yell at him but he stuffed more ,of the liquefied piece of of heaven, pudding in my mouth. I ate it happily but I glared at him while was eating. He took a another bite before handing me the cup and spoon. I ate the pudding in less than two minuets. I handed him the cup and he put it in the plastic bag. He got up and off of the bed the plastic bag in his hand. I looked at him puzzled wondering where he was going. He caught my gaze and turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"My room?"

"Why?"

"Because it's a school night and we need to get up later." Brick said pointing at the clock with his thumb.

I turned to look the clock that was on the wall. Yep. The time was **2:49 am**. I turned to look back at Brick but he was already at the door. I don't know why but I couldn't let him leave. I couldn't. *He's the only one who can keep them away. To keep 'him' away.* A voice in my head told to stop him. I don't know why I thought that but I didn't care. I was filled with fear of something, and I don't know what. What I do know was that Brick could keep it away. *He can keep me safe.*

And with that thought I dashed out of bed.

**_ლ_ლend of Momoko's POVლ_ლ_**

Brick was about to open the door and leave but he felt a tug on his shirt. Turning around he found Momoko gripping on the end of his shirt. Her head was lowered and her eyes were shadowed.

"Momoko?" Brick asked. But she just stepped forward and leaned her head on his chest.

"Momoko what's wrong?"

"Don't" She whispered. Bricks eyes widened. It was the same voice she used when they were in the ally.

"What?" He pushed her back a bit and raised her face. The sight took his breath away.

"Don't leave. Please stay. Just for a bit." Her eyes they were so lost and empty. But fear was distinct in the pink orbs. He was quite, then he walked both of them to the closet. Momoko's grip was still on the edge of his jacket as she followed him. Her face was a bit puzzled but her expression was the same as before. Like a lost and sad puppy. Brick opened the closet and it revealed female clothing hanging in the closet. Under the hanging clothes was a chest of drawers. Brick opened one of them and pulled out a white night gown. He then handed it to Momoko who accepted it puzzled.

"You need to change. Your probably uncomfortable in those clothes. Also I'll stay but only until you fall asleep." Brick said as he closed the closet.

"Okay. But don't look." Momoko said.

"Wha?-HOLY!" Brick was clueless on what she meant but understood once she started raising her shirt. Brick dashed to the bed and looked at the window, which was in the opposite direction from where Momoko was. Before he left he had gotten a good view of the Puffs stomach. The red Ruff blushed at the memory.

*Why couldn't she have changed in the restroom? She was only three steps from the restroom!* Momoko came back into Bricks view an went to lay down on the bed. If he thought she looked like an angel before; then Brick ,literally, thought she was an angel now. The white night gown was simple. Just a bit of frills on the sleeves and chest. The sleeves were two inches wide and the dress stopped to her knees. Her entire figure glowed. Brick gaped at her appearance. Momoko saw this and smirked.

Brick saw his and snapped out of his trance. He glared at the puff. She just stuck her tong out and laid down on the bed facing him.

"You planned this didn't you?" Brick glared.

"Maybe~ or maybe you were just being a perv~." She smirked. She knew he would run to the bed like he did.

"Jerk." Momoko just smiled in victory. We were quite, Momoko seemed like she was sleeping but he knew better. He had to and needed to ask her because it was killing him.

"Ne, Momoko." Momoko opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Momoko blushed at this.

"It was a thank you for being there for me. Thank you fro being such a good friend Brick." She turned away from me. Brick felt himself smile a bit but for some reason he felt disappointment in his gut. Why? But he brushed it off and said the first thing that came in his mind.

"You stole it." Brick said and Momoko turned to look back at him.

"Wha-?"

"My first cheek kiss." Her eyes widened. She didn't think Brick would care about that type of stuff and she was right he didn't.

He only needed an excuse.

"I'm gonna steal yours." With that he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips on her cheek just below her eye. Momoko's eyes widened and a blush danced it's way onto her face. They stayed like that for a while until Brick backed up a bit. He didn't know why he did that but he just did and he felt a bit of pride, bubble up inside him. He leaned towards her ear and whispered.

"Thanks for being a good friend Momoko." Momoko gaped at the red eyed teen.

"Thanks for the kiss too~." Brick winked teasingly. Momoko pouted and slapped his arm before turning away.

Both of them fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

**But neither knew that they were being watched.**

* * *

**Some where else.**

A man sat at his desk typing some stuff on his laptop when someone came barging in causing the first man to look up. He looked at his subordinate and took a file from his hands.

"Sir-we-found-her." The man said in between breaths.

The man at the desk smiled as he read the printing on the board. He looked up at his subordinate with a twisted grin. The other man shivered with fright. An ominous aura erupted from the man as he closed the folder and he slammed the file down on his desk. Some of contents slid out and a picture slide and fell off the desk, landing face down on the ground.

"So that's where she's been hiding. Tokyo City~." He hissed and sharply looked at his subordinate.

"Do you know what this means?"

"What S-s-sir?" The man trembled.

"This means our fourteen years of planning is finally going to start moving."

* * *

**HI this was so long... maybe. Was it good? If you review and if I get six reviews today, I will TRY to get the next chapter up on this Monday.**

**1) **I had a friend say this to me. He was mean about it but I'm in high school. Is that weird that I'm in 9th grad and I still say things like meany and buttface?

Did you guys think of something else when you read when Brick was undressing Momoko? I know some of you did! ADMIT IT! Confess! Confess! :D

How do you guys think of it? See ya~! Next time!

Wait, before I go. I want you to look at the button at the bottom. Yeah the shiny blue one that's says review? Click it and review...If you do and you say green on it. I will put a green scene in there. Maybe even a Blue scene...

So click it.

**CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**


	5. Breakfast chaos,markings?,what help?

**Me:** **HI** guys I got six reviews (over six) and I didn't plan for six people to review in one day...so HERE'S MY PROMISE! Oh and even though you and no one said green in there review I will put a small green moment later anyway! (^w^) There's also a cute family moment between Brick and Boomer! I hardly ever read/see those in most stories.

**Kaoru**: Are you forgetting something? (-.- |i)?

**Me:** OH YEA~! Now if you excuse me-*Me, RRBZ & Miyako and Kaoru get in soldier uniforms*

**ME:** GET IN YOUR POSITIONS WE MUST PROTECT THE TREASURE! (o'0'o)/

*RRBZ & Kaoru and Miyako start tossing icecream into heavy looking vault*

**Brick:** Why are we doing this?

**Boomer: **To stop cookiequeen13 and Momoko from eating her ice cream.

**Brick:** Remind me again, WHY are we doing this? Oh and WHY are we helping HER!?

**Me: **Shows Brick picture of him kissing Momoko when she had fainted

**Brick:** DOUBLE TIME ! *starts putting more and more icecream in vault, only faster *

**Everyoneelse: ***sweatdropps*

**Me:** GET BACK TO WORK! THEY'RE COMING!

**Kaoru whispers**: Were almost done but why are **WE **are helping her?

**Boomer:** Nope I got no idea. Well not really?

*****Miyako shruggs*****

**Butch:** Don't you guys remember the last time Momoko got into this much sweets. Remember how long it took for the effects to wear off and how much stuff she broke?

**Everyone:** *thinks...remembers...sweatdropps* **TRIPLE TIME!** *starts throwing icecream into vault faster*

**Me:** *Sees a shadows* **THEY'RE HERE!**

RRBZ&PPGZ:*arms themselves*

**Me**: Well while we fight enjoy the story oh and **HI Wickedanimeify~!** Even if your review isn't on the review thing yet-I know you were the first one to review! So THANK YOU! And if I don't make it out alive I have to THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED FOR ME!

**RRBZ&PPGZ: **SThat weird lady doesn't own us because if she did...well we don't know but she'll end up making alot of her dreams into PPGZ episodes. This story is one of them and if she had enough finger?fast enough she would already have a lot of stories right now.

Oh and cookiequeen13 I'm making your MomokoXBrick oneshot now!

**REVIEW**** FOR ME PEOPLE!**

* * *

**OxxO. 'O': HAH. BLOCKED .YOU!; xox 'X':I WIN IN YOUR FACE LOSER!; 'O': dang it...**

It was Wednesday morning and the sun was just starting to rise. When the light sun hit the birds they woke and started singing to the first rays of light, of the day. The sun light beamed into a room where our two favorite red-heads rested. The light intensified as it passed the window's glass. The beam of light rose ,ever so slowly, until till rose to Brick's face. The boy woke up as the rays hit his face, or well his eyelids. He sat up in bed and looked at his surrounding. His eyes snapped open at the sight of the familiar room.

*Wait, why am I in the guest room?* Brick went to sit up but couldn't because of a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw that there was a girl on his chest. Her head rested on the left side of chest right over his heart and her long orange fanned out behind her, on the the bed. Her of her arms were wrapped around his chest. Their legs were tangled up together. A red ribbon laid in her grasp she held the ribbon next to her face as she slept. Brick's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He knew that girl.

It was Momoko.

*Fuck! I fell asleep! Dammit if she wakes up now, I'll never hear the end of this!* Not wanting to die by her hands, Brick carefully and cautiously tried to lift the girls sleeping form off of his chest.

She only tighten her grip.

*I'm dead*

Just when he was about to write his will, Momoko turned on her side. The moment she let go Brick dashed out of her grip, put a pillow next to her and threw the covers back over her. He did it faster than any one could blink. Right now he was currently in the hallway trying to catch his breath. When he regained his breath he went into his room to change. He came back out of his room wearing black pants, white wife beater that said 'take a picture',a blood red zip up jacket, and black shoes. Lastly he wore his signature cap on backwards, his RRBZ belt, and watch.

He walked down stairs and into the kitchen where he found Boomer making breakfast. Boomer was at the stove and cooked while humming a tune merrily. The Blue Ruff poured some milk and butter into a pot he was standing in front of. After looking at his brother's merry additude the red eyed teen turned away. Then Brick looked at the table in the large kitchen and his jaw dropped ,to the floor, at the sight.

Eight dishes that were set in the middle of the table looked like a buffet. There was a pyramid of muffins ,of all different varieties, that stood at least three feet tall. A plate of wieners, beacon, and sausage sat on a plate also in the middle of the table. Cut slices of apples, oranges and pieces of grapes laid in between the sausage plate and pyramid of muffins. Golden, crispy looking hash browns sat on all of their plates, on the side was either scrambled or sunny side up eggs, cherry tomatoes and a slice of lettuce sat next to the eggs. All of the plates had a side dish of rice and a bowl of miso soup. Three pitchers of juice also laid on the table. One pitcher was orange, another was apple, and the last was lemonade.

Boomer was still cooking despite of how much food was on the table. It looked like he was making oatmeal! Okay, most people think oatmeal tastes disgusting, which is true, but the way Boomer and their Mom made it was AMAZING! (my mom makes the best oatmeal! I hate any other type of oatmeal not made by her.)

Boomer was so focused on the oatmeal he didn't realize that his brother was staring at him. Boomer put the oatmeal on a small towel and set it on the crammed table. Then the blonde went and got a pot of coffee and set it next to the oatmeal. Taking off his white apron Boomer went to wake up his family when he saw Brick standing in the doorway, while his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Oh, hi Brick! What are you doing up so early? It's like, what 6:23 am?" Boomer asked his brother after looking at his watch.

Brick didn't say anything he didn't even move a muscle. Boomer walked up and started poking his shoulder. Then he started poking him on his cheek. Then his nose. He snapped his fingers in front of his red shocked eyes. Then Boomer started making Brick's face pucker like a fish, he stretched the reds cheeks, took his hand and started making him slap himself, ripped off the bandage on his cheek, and even drew on his face. He took things up a level and punched him in his face. But Bricks face just turned slightly to the side before going back to the same position it was before. Boomer continued to try to snap his brother out of his trance.

But did Brick react to any of them? Nope. He wasn't even blinking. Boomer got worried for his brother and tried to do something they knew was forbidden. It was almost forbidding as touching Blossom's bow. It was to ouch or take Bricks hat.

Boomer started to sweat. He felt his hands clamming. He remembers the time when the two reds stole each others head wear. It was like hell. Literally, it was that scary.

_Flames erupted from the reds bodies. People joined sides, betrayed others, and people got hurt. Neither of them refused to lose other either. In other words it was also like a War. But that one only lasted three days and things were so bad that the Mayor personally asked them to fix it. The gang somehow managed taken the hostaged treasures and returned them to their original owners. _

_They did it on time too. Because the reds had missed their precious items so much that they tried to make a substitute with the other's treasure. Brick had wrapped Momoko's ribbon around his head making him look like a ninja. Momoko had worn Bricks hat and put her hair through the back. It made her look like a Pokemon trainer. To say the least it was weird ,lets just say that there was a ninja and Pokemon trainer were fighting each other. When they weren't around each other they were yelling at stuff that wasn't there, yelling at nonliving stuff and other stuff. But the second they got their stuff back the reds forgot everything and the city was half destroyed._

Brick used Mrs. Octi ,female version of Octi that Miyako made him, as a nunchucks! It was a miracle that Miyako was able to fix her. Boomer never wanted to go through that again. But he had to if he wanted save his brother. He had to go and grab the hat. The deep blue eyed teen gulped before he rose his hand. He shakily reached for the hat. It seemed like Boomer would get the red's hat but when he was an inch away from it's destination, he was stopped. Brick was holding his brother's wrist and kept it away from his hat.

Boomer was now starting to regret this decision. Brick's eyes were shadowed by his bangs and his black aura was starting to grow. Bricks grip tightened and he glared in his brother. Brick opened his mouth and an ominous voice. Boomer was now terrified.

"**Boomer, what have I told about touching my hat?"** _'Brick'_said this calmly but you could hear the murderous intent behind it. Boomer was glad that they joined the good guy because he was afraid that if they were still evil. His brother would end up sending him into a coma.

"Waitwaitwaitwait~! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" _B__rick _raised an eye brow and his hand unconsciously got tighter around his brother's wrist. Boomer felt a burning sensation on his wrist. Boomer started to panic.

"You were just staring into space for a full five minuets and I was worried!" Boomer said trying to remove his brothers grip. Luckily, when Brick heard that he loosened his grip. Boomer started to furiously shake his wrist around, trying to cool it down. Brick hearing his little brother's cry snapped back to his senses.

"Boomer! Sorry man, are you okay?" Brick asked looking at his little brothers wrist. Brick was shocked at what he saw a red mark of his hand on his brother's wrist. Never had he ever left a mark like this on his brothers. Yes he has hit them hard but not hard enough to leave a mark. Brick felt guilt rise in his gut. Boomer saw this and tried to reassure him.

"I'm fine Brick!" But Brick just looked at him with a unbelieving face, but it was still woven with guilt.

"I'm serious! It doesn't even hurt look it's even starting to fade!" Sure enough Boomer told the truth. The mark started to fade until it dissapeared completely, not leaving a trace behind. Brick's face still looked solemn. So Boomer tried to lighten up the situation.

"But I have to say, Brick your grip is really strong in order for it to feel like it was burning!" But this was Boomer. His intention's were pure but he ended up making Brick feel worse. Boomer sweat dropped when he saw spirit lights flying around his brother.

"H-hey Brick, Why are you up so early?" Boomer said repeating what he had said before. He silently prayed that Brick would hear him that time and that he said the right thing. He did.

"I just got up early couldn't go back to bed and came back down here to see if I could find something to eat." Brick said as he stole a sausage from the table. Boomer was too relieved that his brother wasn't going to follow the spirit lights into the spirit world, to care that he stole food.

"So why were you staring into space then?" Boomer said while he slapped Brick's hand away from taking away another sausage. Brick frowned at not being allowed to eat another piece of meat.

"I was staring at the over kill of a breakfast you made dude. I mean why did you make all of this?" Brick said as he jerked his finger towards the delicious looking food that somehow had the ability to shine and sparkle.

"Oh I got up early as well and I decided to make breakfast. But then I was thinking about dinner I had with Miyako and her Grandma and I think I got carried away..." They both sweat drop at that. When Boomer starts to get carried away he gets CARRIED AWAY. One time he got carried away when he was doing his science home work and he ended up doing six copies of the answers, for the whole chapter. Well the rest of the gang didn't care because that meant one less subject to work on. For a whole month! How cool is that?!

"Thanks for helping me last night with Miyako." Boomer smiled, he knew his brother already knew that he had a crush on Miyako. SO if he already knew, what's the point of trying to pretend your not in front of him?

"No prob. Besides I was kind of hoping you'd make breakfast."

"Really? Oh well, we can save some for tomorrow. I'm gonna go wake up Mom, Professor, Ken and Peach up. Can you wake up Butch?" Boomer asked as they both left the kitchen. Brick sweat dropped.

"I just hope he's in a good mood today." They both shudder. They hated it when they had to wake up Butch when he's in a bad mood.

"Alright..." Brick sighed and the two parted ways. Brick climbed up stairs and went into Butches room. It was clean...as usual. Brick walked up to Butch's bed and wen to wake him up but froze. Brick got an evil look as he took out his phone and took a picture of his brother. Butch lay peacefully in his bed with something clutched to his chest. It was a doll.

"So you still have that thing Butch?" Brick snatched the thing from his green eyed brother's arms. Butch ,not feeling the doll anymore and hearing the Red's voice, jolted out of bed and tried to grab the doll back. Brick kept it out of his grasp and ran around his room just to keep Butch away.

"Give it back Brick!" Butch growled as he stretched his arm out trying to close the space between him and the doll.

"NO WAY! You just want to snuggle up~ with BUTTERCUP~!" Brick laughed while he dangled the Powered Buttercup doll out of his forest eyed brother's grasp. Butch tinged red on his cheeks.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Oh yea? Why do you have it then?" Brick said in a yeah-sure-but-your-only-saying-that voice.

"It was a gift from a fan!" Butch tried to reason as he grabbed the doll back. Brick stopped running and just looked at his brother put the doll back on the six foot tall book shelf that was next to his bed.

"Yeah sure. We know you got it from a fan. But why did she give you a Buttercup doll?"

"I don't know how fangirls think. You go ask them." Butch replied handing Brick a the letter that came with the doll.

"Tophfaith? Is that her real name or a nick name?" Brick asked after he read the paper. Butch only shrugged.

"Like I said, you go ask her." Butch stated as he went to put his school books and homework in his back pack before throwing them at Brick. Brick caught it and looked at his brother with a raised brow.

"And what am I supposed to do? Go to the middle of the city and shout 'Is Tophfaith there? If you are can you tell me why you Butch a Buttercup doll?'."

"I DID IT BECAUSE BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP BELONG TOGETHER! GREENS ARE THE BEST PARING IN THE WHOLE PPGZ HISTORY! there... I ate too much dark chocolate peanuts...!BUTCH GO GET YOUR GIRL AND MOLEST HER! DO IT LIKE THE PERVERT YOU ARE!" A voice screamed. It sounded like it was from a bull horn...The room got quite...

"Butch, did you hear that?" Brick asked as he looked at his brother. Butch only glared at him, a small blush covered his cheeks.

"I-hear- NOTHING." Butch growled. Then he turned swiftly on his foot and grabbed his dark green and black soccer uniform off his desk.

"Here can you take this down stairs? I need to change for soccer practice." And with that Butch dissapeared into his restroom. Brick just slugged the forest green and black backpack on his shoulder and left the room.

The Ninja lover (and yes Brick likes ninjas) was about to go down stairs when he remembered that he forgot to get his backpack. After he got his back pack he went down stairs and dumped the bags on the coach in the living room before turning to go into the kitchen. He saw Boomer pouring a cup of apple juice and handed it to Brick. Brick looked at his brother puzzled but the blond ignored him and poured himself a cup of lemonade.

"How'd you know I was coming down here?" Brick asked before he took a sip of the golden drink.

"I didn't. The stomping and yelling just stopped when I entered and I just started to pour some when you walked in." Boomer said casually as he put down the pitcher of iced lemonade. Brick sweat dropped.

*Translation: You guys are always so loud and predictable that I'm just used to it now.*

Brick finished his drink when Butch came in while wearing his soccer uniform. He had a dark green shirt with a white collar and two black lines on the shoulders. For pants he wore a black shorts with a dark green strip on it. He dumped his soccer bag ,that held his stuff, by the door and took his seat at the table.

"Where's Mom, Ken, Peach and the Professor?" Butch said looking around.

"Yea Boomer, I thought you said that you'd wake them up?" Brick said as he refilled his glass.

"I did and their getting ready. They should be here-" Boomer said but he was cut off by the kitchen door opening. The trio turned and saw Ken and Peach walk in the door. Ken was in a grey shirt and faded green shorts. His lab coat was left in his room.

"Boomer-nii, did you cook-? Wow that's alot of food..." Ken and Peach just mouth dropped at the sight. Their eyes sparkled and Peach jumped for a muffin.

"Chocolate! Da wan!" Peach stuffed his mouth into the treat, chocolate covered his mouth.

"Boomer-nii, are these freshly made?!" Ken asked as he inspected the food with wounder the food some how had the ability to shine and sparkle.

"Yep, I wounder if we can finish it all?" Boomer said as he curiously looked at the food that still managed to be steaming hot and crispy.

"Wait, Butch why weren't you shocked when you saw the food?" Brick said randomly. Everyone looked at Butch and he just shrugged.

"I've seen more food on Momoko's and Kaoru's plate. So this shouldn't shock me." Brick thought about it and agreed. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Boomer, call Miyako and Butch you call Kaoru to come over. So we could get more of the food gone and it'll be like a get well party for Momoko." Brick said. Butch just shrugged and Boomer was already on the phone.

"Alright but if we're calling them you get Momoko." Butch said as Ken poured him a glass of juice and Brick just nodded and went to get the pink puff.

"Okay, see you soon Miya-chan." Boomer hung up and turned to look for Brick but saw that he wasn't there.

"Hey Butch where's Brick?" Butch drank his glass of lemonade and just jerked his thumb towards the door. Boomer smiled with realization and went to get two more plates for there guests.

* * *

**With Brick no not a POV**

Bricked walked up the stairs and stood in front of the guest room. He knocked once and waited.

"Just a second!" A minuet after she said that the door opened and Momoko stood there in a new outfit. She wore a horizontally striped dark pink and black long sleeved shirt. Over that she wore a short sleeved, puffy white shirt and it the center was a small pink heart with tiny blue wings. She had black leggys that stopped at her knees and a three layered skirt that was edged with white frills. On her feet she wore white boots. Finally she wore her signature bow and her PPGZ belt.

Brick realized that she wore longed sleeved clothing because she was covering the scratches and wounds that were almost healed. Brick didn't say anything about it though.

"Yea? What is it?" Momoko asked.

"Breakfast is ready." He said as he turned and started to walk down stairs. He paused half way down and turned to look at her.

"Are you coming?" He asked as he rose his eye brow. She got the clue that time and closed door before hurrying down the steps. When she was about three steps behind Brick, the Ruff continued down the steps.

When they entered the kitchen Boomer and Miyako, she was in her Rolling Bubbles form, were talking about the food, Butch leaned backwards in his chair while he was playing on his DS and peach sat on his shoulder to watch. Ken was organizing the blackmail on his phone. When Miyako spotted Momoko she jumped from her spot and hugged the girl. Momoko hugged her back and tried not to flinch on the wounds the blonde was pushing on. She did a bad job though because Miyako realized what she was doing and jumped off her friend. She bowed while apologizing and Momoko tried to reassure the girl. When Miyako stopped bowing, the two girls got into a conversation on how cute Momoko's outfit was. Brick looked around the room and saw that the green candy apple girl wasn't there. He turned to look at his brother who groaned in frustration when he had lost.

"Hey Butch weren't you supposed to call Kaoru?" Brick asked and the Butch paused his game. He set his forest green DS on the table and took his compact out. After he pushed some buttons it started to ring and Kaoru's face appeared on the screen on the third ring.

**"**What is it Butch**?"** Kaoru asked . Her hair stuck out in more directions than usual. She whipped the sleep from her eyes with one hand and a green blanket was in the grasp of the other.

"We have food." Butch said casually. This got Kaoru's attention and she snapped awake. A glint of light shined in her eyes.

**"**How much**?" **Butch turned the screen to face the food. The other side of the line went quite. Butch didn't show a sign of turning it back around to face him or to even ask if she was still there. The raven head lifted his hand and snapped his fingers as if queuing something-

**"Powered Buttercup!" **Rock music was heard in the background. Everyone sweat dropped at this one thought was in all of there heads.

*How'd he do that?*

Then he snapped his compact shut and placed it back in his belt with a blank expression on his face. Everyone felt two sweat drops roll down the back of their necks. Then the green Ruff held up one hand and hand five fingers up. Every one watched him put down one finger.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked the raven head but the teen just ignored him. Another one of Butches fingers went down and he grabbed a slice of an orange that lay on the table.

"I thinks he's counting backwards Boomer-kun." Miyako whispered to Boomer. Another finger went down and Butch turning in his seat facing the window. The window practically took up the entire wall. It was divided into smaller squares.

"I know that but what for?" Boomer whispered back. Butch juggled the orange slice in his other hand and one finger remained on the green Ruffs finger. He used that finger to press a button that opened one of the windows and the Kitchen door opened. Everyone minus Butch looked at the door way.

"Hi guys did Boomer cook? Where is- uh... that's a lot of food." The Professor said while Emily squeezed pass him to get into the kitchen. Emily just looked at the food and smiled at Boomer.

"It looks really good Boomer-kun! I can't wait to dig in!" Emily said and turned to drag the Professor to the else sweat dropped at Emily's reaction to the food.

"Uh, Thanks Mom." Boomer blushed from the praise. Boomer then pulled out the chair so the Professor could sit down.

They watched the Professor being abused by Boomer and his wife ,who were trying to snap him out of his daze with strange tactics. In fact, they were so caught up in watching them that they didn't realize Butches last finger went down. That is until he stood up so suddenly that his chair squeaked. Everybody ,even the Professor, turned to look look at Butch. He got in a position that looked like he was about to throw something. His eyes glued to the sky. They directed their eyes trying to see what the teen was looking at. Then they saw it, a small dot in the sky. It got bigger and bigger and soon they were able to recognized the figure a Kaoru or Buttercup.

She was flying at high speed towards the lab. To be more specific she was flying at high speed towards the food. When Buttercup passed the window Butch threw the orange slice as hard as he could. It flew and plopped into the tomboys mouths. The forced was surprisingly hard enough to push her back a bit ,even though she was transformed. Everyone had to hold in their laughter at how stupid she looked. Kaoru bit into the orange and swallowed the fruit. She tossed the peel and it landed into the trash. She did a small happy dance before she turned to glare at Butch who sat back at the table. He was continuing his paused game. Everyone sweatdropped.

Kaoru felt three tics grow on her head. Her face started to grow red when the boy ignored her. So she did what a normal what a normal girl would do to get a guys attention. Throw something at them. She took her soccer ball from her bag that was slugged over her shoulder. She looked at it and checked of it was hard enough, then she smiled. Kaoru took the ball and chucked it as hard as she could in Butches direction. It hit it's target ,Butch's head was hit with enough force that he was knocked out of his chair. His DS went flying and Boomer caught it. The blue Ruff looked down at the green's DS and his eyes widened.

"BUTCH YOU STOLE MY GAME **AND **BEAT MY HIGH SCORE!" Boomer yelled but he was ignored by both of the greens. He just growled and tried to get the highest record again. Meanwhile Butch shout up from the floor and glared at the green puff. Kaoru just smirked as she drifted down to the floor. Butch walked right up to her and growled. Kaoru turned back into her human form revealing that she was wearing a soccer uniform like Butch's. Only her's was a lighter green.

"Why'd you do that!" Kaoru just stared at him before sighing.

"Butch...Let me remind you CLEARLY why I did that..." Butch waited for the Puff to answer. Kaoru walked up to the table and picked up an orange slice. Butch raised an eyebrow at her but didn't question her. The tomboy walked back to the pony tailed boy and cupped his cheek. The Ruff started to sweat from nervousness as her thumb pushed his bottom lip down a bit. His mouth was only opened enough to see the tip of his tongue.

Everyone watched this with their mouths dropped in surprise. Well almost everyone. Emily and Miyako were staring at them with their eyes shinning, anxious to see what would happen next. Ken was video recording the scene. Kaoru slowly leaned in towards Butch. Every centimeter she got closer Butch's eyes got wider, Miyako ad Emily shined brighter and Ken zoomed in closer. She stopped til there noses barley grazed each other.

"Do you really want to know, Butch?" Kaoru said with a dazed face.

"YES! He want's to know,he want's to know!" Miyako and Emily were now jumping while they held each others hand. Momoko watched the two and a sweatdrop rolled down her back.

" Wh-what?" Butch stuttered as his eyes narrowed a bit at the girl. Kaoru leaned forward even more her light green eyes never leaving Butch's dark green ones. She stopped til their lips were two centimeters apart. They could both feel other breath on their faces.

Miyako and Emily had hearts erupting from there bodies. They were in complete fangirl mode. Boomer ,who had paused his game a while ago, handed them two brown paper bags to breath in. Kaoru pushed Butch's lip down little bit more and Butch was too shocked to do anything. He kept on looking at her with shocked eyes. Kaoru smiled happily at him. Making Butch blush a bit more. That is until her smile turned into a twisted smirk and her eyes got an evil look in them.

"..YOU THREW AN ORANGE IN MY MOUTH! THAT'S WHAT!"

She abruptly yanked Butch's bottom jaw down and shoved the orange slice she had in his mouth. Then slammed his mouth closed making Butch smile an orange smile. Miyako and Emily sighed with dissapointment while everyone else laughed their butts off. Butch swallowed the fruit part and chucked the peel at Kaoru's face. Brick started walking towards them.

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SLOWED DOWN!" Butch snarled in Kaoru's face.

"YES I WOULD HAVE!" Kaoru yelled as she removed the peel and chucked it to the ground.

"NO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE! YOU WOULD KEPT FLYING UNTIL YOU HIT THE FOOD!" They were now pushing their foreheads against each other. Sparks flew between their eyes.

"SO WHAT!?" Then the started to push each other back like sumo wrestlers. Their hands were clasped together and they were using all the force they had to push the other back.

"SO WHAT!? YOU KNOW **WHAT**!" They froze they felt a dangerous presence right beside them. It's hands where right behind their necks. Butch and Kaoru jumped to the side dodging the blow that was about to be delivered to their necks. They both turned to their assaulter and found Brick frowning at them.

"Damn and that kiss was going to be your wedding picture. Oh well, this pose is good too." Brick got out his phone and took a picture. Butch and Kaoru looked at him with a dumbfounded expression before looking down at themselves. They were both on the floor again but this time Kaoru was on top. She was laying in between Butch's legs and on his stomach. Butch was propped on his elbows and looked down to the green puff. One second later they jumped up and started dusting there clothes like little kids who where trying to remove cooties.

"You jumped on me!" Butch accused Kaoru. He pointed at her face while he said that and Kaoru's temper rose.

"NO! YOU slide UNDER ME!" The chirping of electricity was heard as the glared at each other.

"Okay settle down love birds. We know that you two want to kiss again but we need to eat so we could go to school." Brick said as he clasped their shoulders.

"Again~? So they've kissed before~?" Now Momoko and Emily asked Brick with shinning eyes.

"OH, I HAVE A VIDEO!" Miyako squealed and in a second the the redhead and Mom looked into the blues phone. Kaoru and Butch tried to jump for the phone but Brick held them back by their collars. When the greens got free they were too late. They know. The three girls circled the greens and started cooing at how cute they were. The guys laughed in the background. Kaoru felt a tic grow on her head and Butch furrowed his brows but kept a monotone expression.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh? Hey guys want to see something?" The three girls stopped and Kaoru got out her phone and played a video It was a slide show of when Brick woke up. It started from when he woke up to when Momoko cuddled the pillow. Now the group was cooing over Brick and Momoko, who's face was shocked and embarrassed at what she saw. Momoko made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Brick, Butch and Kaoru got into a fight that lasted for five minuets. Momoko got enough of it and decided to break it up. She cleared her throat and pushed away her blush. The group turned to look at her questionably. The pink eyed girl jerked her thumb at the clock.

"Okay, I know your mad at the other but you can settle this later. It's a school day and school starts in one hour. Some of us have clubs soon and I need to get the assignments from yesterday from the teacher. So lets just sit down and eat." Momoko said as she sat down at the table. The three looked at each other and frowned. They followed the pink puff to the table. Everyone started eating in silence. It was very uncomfortable so Momoko decided to lighted the mood.

She poked Kaoru's and Butch's arms. They both turned to look at her. She smirked and pulled out her phone. She put it on the timer and threw it at Brick who caught it before it landed in his food. Brick glared at the girl but he was ignored. Momoko turned back to the greens.

"I bet I can eat more AND faster than you!" Momoko smugged. Butch and Kaoru got a glint in there eyes. All three of them stood and they stared at each other in the eyes.

"Food eating contest?" Butch asked interested. Momoko smirked and nodded

"What dose the winner, get?" Kaoru asked wanting know the prize.

"Losers have to to one thing the winner says. No backing out. Deal?" Momoko said as she picked up her fork. The greens looked at each other and turned to look at the candy lover.

"Deal. Rules?" Butch asked. As he and Kaoru picked up their forks.

"You win if you eat the most and longest. No stopping until the other two have fallen." The greens smiled.

"Brick, start the timer." Momoko said. The room's atmosphere got intense. Boomer, Miyako and Ken got ready to hand the them their food. Boomer was Butch's food hander, Miyako was Momoko's and Ken was Kaoru's. Peach had a refs hat and had a note pad in his hand. Peach was the counter. The adults were eating while they cheered.

**'3" Brick started to count down.**

The food hander's handed their consumer a plate.

**"2" Brick's thumb got ready to press the button.**

The consumer's lifted their forks. Their gazes focused on their food.

**"1" The button was pushed and the clock ran.**

They three furiously ate their food. The pile of food got smaller and smaller. While they where eating so were the hander's they grabbed as much as they could for them selves just in case the three finish all the food. The Professor and Emily kept shouting names to eat faster. (haha funny) thirty minuets passed and most of the food was gone. Butch was the first one to have lost. Kaoru was the second so Momoko won.

"How can she eat that much?" Butch asked as he rubbed his full stomach.

"How could you lose to a girl?" Kaoru asked grumpy that she lost.

"I ate before you guys got here!" Butch yelled defending himself.

"I didn't I won! But I'm gonna tell you what I want you to do later. I want it to be when I'm not stressing over homework." Momoko said. Boomer realized something. He went to the oven and pulled out cinnamon rolls.

"Opps, I almost forgot about these. Well at least I didn't leave them in there." The rolls weren't burned and already had frosting on them.

He was about to set the on the table but when he blinked half of the dissapeared. Momoko was eating them. The rolls were piled on her plate and she was eating them all as if they were nothing. Her face was covered in the frosting and her cheeks blushed pink. Everyone sweat dropped at the girl. On thought running in all of there heads.

*She can still eat?*

Kaoru looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:32 am.

Her blood froze.

They were late.

"DAMMIT! COACH IN GONNA HAVE A-! BUTCH WE NEED TO GO!" Kaoru yelled at the unexciting Ruff. She grabbed Butch by his collar and dashed out the door. Everyone sweat dropped at the greens. No they didn't sweat drop because Butch was in the middle of drinking his juice, not because they left his bags, not by the fact that Kaoru didn't have her bag, or by the fact that Butch was calm the entire time she did that. No they sweat dropped because Butch was in his chair. So when Kaoru dragged him out the door, she took the chair as well.

Boomer's compact blinked and he answered it. Everyone crowed around the Ruff to see what was going on. Butch was leaning back in his chair as Kaoru pulled it. He looked completely ,and disturbingly, calm about it. Butch raised his eyebrow at the sight of every one in his compact. Kaoru was still running and they both ignored the strange looks they were getting.

"Hey Boomer, guys." Butch waved. Everyone responded back with a different reply. Butch sweat dropped as he tried to understand them.

"Okay~. Boomer, could you bring me my backpack and soccer bag?" Butch asked.

"Sure." Boomer said as he pushed everyone away so he could have space. Miyako got in front of the screen to talk to Butch.

"Can you ask if Kaoru-chan brought her backpack?" Miyako asked the green Ruff.

"No she didn't bring it." He responded not even asking Kaoru. He already knew she didn't. Miyako accepted it.

"Wait, Kaoru know that she could just transform and fly to there, right?" Boomer asked.

"Yea. She just forgot. Right Butterbut?" Butch said. The gang snickered at the name. Kaoru stopped running and turned to look at him.

"Of coarse I knew! I was just- doing a warm up!" Kaoru said her face blushing lightly from embarrassment.

"Tell Mom I'll take the chair back home after school." Butch said and the screen turned black.

"Mom, did you get that?" Boomer asked his Mom. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up while she ate a blueberry muffin.

"Okay, I'll go to Kaoru-chan's house and get her backpack. Come on Boomer-kun." Miyako said as she flew to go up to the window that was still open. Boomer ran to get his brother's soccer bag and backpack. After he transformed into Explosive Boomer, he followed Miyako's lead and flew out the window. Emily started to put away the food and Ken helped. The Professor went to do a check up on Peach's hardware.

Brick sighed. He was going to have to go soon for football practice. He went to grab his bento from the fridge and handed Momoko a bento Emily made for her yesterday. They both got their backpacks and left the house. They walked for awhile in silence. Momoko stopped in her spot and screamed. Brick looked at her in surprise. Then ran to her side.

"Momoko, what's wrong?!" Brick asked.

"I FORGOT THAT MY POWER-POINT ASSIGNMENT IS DUE TODAY! I left my flash drive at home!" She was about to turn around to go home but Brick caught her wrist. She turned back to look at him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Brick asked, worried that she would end up in the same situation as before. Momoko saw this and smiled.

"No that's okay! Kuriko doesn't go to school this early so I'll walk to school with her! Besides my house is only two blocks this way!" Momoko said as she pointed in the direction of her house. Brick looked at her uncertainly and let go of her wrist.

"But-" Brick started but Momoko cut him off.

"It's okay, really! I'll even fly to school if you want. Besides you have football practice right? Just go." She smiled before heading to her house. Brick watched her for awhile before he turned to go to school.

**XOXOXOXOXOX REVEIWOXOXOXOX**

* * *

**Momoko POV**

I walked towards my house as watched the scenery pass by me. My mind drifted to last night.

*What did I dream about... Should I have told him?*

I reached my house and opened the door. My Mom had greeted me and asked how the sleep over was. I only gave her a smile and a quick 'it was fine' before I walked up stairs. I grabbed the door handle and quickly opened the door before closing it quickly. I grabbed the flash drive off my desk and stuffed it into my pocket. I was about to leave when I saw my mirror. I stared at my reflection and thought about what to do. After staring at my reflection for a couple of minuets, I decided to look again.

I threw off my shirt and faced my back towards the mirror. I brushed my hair back and turned my head to see marking on my back. I found them this morning while I was changing. They were never there before...Well that I can remember. there were three circles one each below my shoulder blades the last one in the middle of the small dip in my back. It formed the three points of an upside down triangle. An 'X' lay in the middle of the upside down triangle, it was placed at the center of my back on my spine. Writings of a strange language ,that I didn't know, out lined the outside of the triangle and formed a circle around the 'X'. The writing was a faint pink, like the color of my flesh only lighter, as if they were scars. The Marking ,like the circles, were a light blue. The markings glinted and shimmered in the light, hardly noticeable but still there.

As I traced a marking on my shoulder blade, my thoughts wondered and drifted back to last night.

*Do I remember the whole dream? No. That's the truth, I don't... Do I remember nothing? No. That was a lie. I remember two things.*

Kind golden yellow eyes and auburn hair flashed into my mind. A smile so bright had opened and a voice came out. It was so warm and soothing that it still rang and echoed in my ears. I put my shirt back on and transformed into Hyper Blossom. Those two things stayed in my mind the entire time I had woken up. I couldn't call it anything. Nothing, but even though I say that, a word; one word comes to my mind.

"Papa..." The word glides off my tongue so smoothly a beautifully it was as if...As if it was a dewdrop on a summer's morning and it danced off a blade of grass. Giving the world such a small yet beautiful sight before it splashed on the parched ground never to be seen again. That's how I felt. I wanted to see that mans whole face. I wanted to run into his arms and cry while I shouted that word over and over. _Why_ I wanted to cry is the mysterious part.

*I don't even know where that word, 'Papa', came from. I've never used that word before.* I checked if I had every thing and I straightened my bow. I grabbed my back pack and put a manga in my bag. I placed the bento that Brick gave me into my bag and zipped it up. I rechecked that the flash drive was in my pocket. I smiled. Then the voice and eyes appeared again. My eyelids lowered and I looked solemnly at the ground.

"Papa..." The word just fit. It seemed so-...right. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and a walked to my window.

*But that couldn't be. Even if I do see that man's face, even if I meet him right now.* I thought as I pushed the window open and flew out in the direction of the school.

*I already had a father.*

**OXOXOXOX REVEIW 4 ME OXOXOXO**

* * *

**Somewhere else.**

A man sat at his desk in a dark room. His eyes glued to the screen as he watched the pink puff. He leaned forward and pushed a button on his phone. The door to the room opened. A man came in through the door and closed it. He was a tall buff man and had many scars on his body. When the huge man reached the desk, he kneeled. The one sitting at the desk signaled for him to rise. He pointed to the screen and the big man looked. His eyes widened at the sight of a girl flying.

"Look's like she had another secret. But this only works in our favor. Isn't that right, Scar?" The man called Scar faced him the light from the huge TV screen lite up some of his features. The light showed that he had two cyber arms and a light emanated from his chest. It glowed in the spot where his heart was supposed to be. His skin color was albino white and a a scar formed over his eye like a lightening bolt. He was also bald.

"Yes...yes it dose...Should we tell the boy?" Scar asked as he smiled at the figure in the screen. The pink puff had arrived to school and sat in her desk.

"No...He would go over there as soon as he found out...She dose need some more... **help,** though..." The man said as he looked at Scar.

"Don't worry **help** is already there...How do you think were getting this footage?" Scar smiled at his boss.

"Good...now lets see how things go one from here..." The man leaned back in his chair and watched the screen with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**OXOXOXOX REVIEW 4 ME OXOXOXOX**

**If your woundering who Scar is...go back to chapter 2.**

**Me:** NOOO~! ALL THE ICE CREAM IS GONE! SHE EVEN ATE MY COOKIE TOPPINGS!

**Momoko:** I got tied up so I couldn't eat as much as I wanted to...

**Brick**: That's a GOOD thing.

**Me: be happy I kept my promise...I haven't done ANY of my homework so you BETTER REVIEW FOR ME!**

Also** SeddieShipper99 **don't worry my family's like that too...

Tophfaith there will be a cute green moment soon~!

**Was it good? Pointless? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (^U^)**

I wounder if any of you saw it...something...important...that hides within the non-sense...

**HEY PEOPLE IT WOULD BE REALLY APPRECIATED IF YOU REVIEW FOR ME!**


	6. Boomer's painful confession-The Help

**Me: Well...here's chapter 6 for Memories Lies!**

No **Wickedanimefy** I meant that you were the first one to comment for chapter 4. You know even though it didn't put you up right away.

**Cookiequeen13** I'm making your one shot as we speak.

I have something to tell you all, I'm going to busy in these next two weeks studying for my mid terms. I NEED to get my grades higher or my schools gonna kick me out. I go to a very HIGH expecting school, so I need to study if I wish to continue to attend there. So for the next two or three weeks I'm gonna be busy TRYING to study instead of procrastinating. So I may not respond to you until the weekend if you PM me during school days. If I do yell at me to study.

I will TRY to continue writing during the week ends. And I will try to post up my 'Sweet Oneshots' series. A one shot for each of our PPGZxRRBZ couples! (^u^)

**RRBZ&PPGZ: HEY!**

**Me: Hey~!**

**RRBZ&PPGZ: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY COUPLES!?**

**Me: I mean Blossom/MmomokoxBrick; B.C/KaoruxButch; and Bubbls/MiyakoxBoomer**

**ANNOUNCEMENT #2 **I read a story called 'The Frightening Future' by DarkStarGirl and the plot is interesting. It's a little confusing and kind of hard to follow but if you think over it. It makes sense. Well I'm saying this so more people can read it. It has Blossom/MomokoxBrick and B.C/KaoruxButch in it (probably blues too).

**She has had that story under DPPGZ fanfiction for two months and has 5 chapters and only 6 reviews...5 of them where my reviews. **

Also **PPGZ Lover099** is making another story called '**The PPGZ Cinderella Monogatari**' and **ppgzmlpfimlover** is making a story called **Amnesia** forPPGxRRB (not Z version).

Allot of laughing for the blues in first ,a long time, part of the chapter. Blues don't get enough credit. You can make a lot of good stories for them but well...people just don't think about good ideas...

**Boomer=Haruto**

**Butch=Ryou**

**Brick=Masaaki **

* * *

**review XOXOXOX review for me cause i will find you XOXOXOXOXO review**

A teenage boy with dirty blond hair and deep crystal blue eyes sat under the white, crisp, sanitized hospital blankets. He wore a plane light blue pajamas and it was outlined a regular blue. He was reading a small red book that fit in perfectly in the palms of his hands. The corners of his lips were tugged on until a smile appeared on face, the reason might have been at the writing in the book. He closed the book and and turned to his right to gaze out the window sorrowfully. He got off his bed and his bare feet touched the cold marble floor. The soft patter of his feet was herd as he walked to the window.

Reaching his destination, he placed his hand against the cool, smooth surface of the glass window. After staring blankly at his hand for a moment, he removed the lock to it and slide he window to the side. A gentle, cool breeze blew and ruffled his hair. He sighed at the feeling of fresh air. He smiled when he saw a bird land on a tree branch near his window. He gazed at the small blue and gray bird as it sang on its perch. When the song had ceased, it opened its wings and flew off. It's small figure shrunk and blended into the sky blue background. The boy didn't seem to mind that in fact, he smiled even brighter. He was just happy to have a window that could open and it was a miracle that the hospital had allowed him to have a bigger.

**'**_Too bad I wont be able to enjoy it for long..._**'** The boys eyes lowered at the thought, a his smile curved down little. He just stood there lost in his thoughts and after a while his hand started fogging the glass.

A knock came from the door and the boy turned around just in time to see it open. He smiled at who it was. Miyako came skipping in through the door with a fluffy brown bear ,that was holding a small blue bubble wand, cradled in her arms. Miyako was wearing a simple light blue and dark blue diagonal stripped shirt that had a small amount of frill at bottom and outlining the collar. She wore a plain blue skirt, black leggys, and white boots to mach her PPGZ belt.

"Hi Takaaki-kun." Miyako said smiling. She walked towards the hospital bed and set the bear down on the bed next to the small red book. Takaaki walk towards the bed and looked at the bear with a puzzled face.

"What's this?" Takaaki said as he picked up the small bear.

"It a get better soon present." Miyako explained she picked up the small bubble wand that lay in it's grasp and pulled out a bottle of bubble soap from behind her back. Then she handed it to Takaaki.

"This is so that when you blow bubbles and no ones around, you won't be lonely!" Miyako said as she stepped back giving him back his personal space. Takaaki smiled at the gift.

"Thank you Miyako-chan. Wait wheres-?" Takaaki looked around the room and noticed someone was missing. All of a sudden the blue ruff came running through the door and slammed it shut. A bundle of white and blue balloons was released from the Ruffs hand and rose to the ceiling, they bounced when they hit the top. Boomer was glade that he had tied them together or else they would've scattered. Boomer leaned his back on the door and slide down to the floor. He panted trying to catch his breath and set down a small white cardboard box on the floor. He was dressed in a dark blue T- shirt with a white design of a dragon on it. He wore black pants that had a few zippers in a random design. Finally he wore black and white shoes, his RRBZ belt and watch.

Takaaki and Miyako looked at him with shocked faces. Boomer saw this and scratched the back of his neck. A sheepish smiled lightened his features and a nervous chuckle escaped his mouth. Takaaki and Miyako started laughing as well.

After they had settled down, Boomer got up and picked up the cardboard box and balloon. He walked up to Takaaki and smiled.

"Hey Takaaki!" Boomer said with a grin as he set the white cardboard box on the hospital bed. He turned away to tied the balloon to the bed post so it wouldn't fly out of the still opened window.

"Hey Haruto." Takaaki lightly laughed at the energetic boy. (note: Takaaki doesn't know who the RRBZ are and he just thinks Boomer is Haruto's nickname)

"Sorry I was late. A nurse thought I was one of the patients and tried to give me a sponge bath...that happened cause I lost sight of Miyako." Boomer said throwing a glance and the Puff who sweat dropped and bowed multiple times in apology to the Ruff. Takaaki laughed at the image of a frantic Boomer who was running at full speed away from a nurse that was waving a sponge at him.

Then Takaaki smiled at the balloons ,that Boomer had just finished tying to the bed pot, which said 'Your the best bud! You'll get through this!'. He stared at the balloons with a dazed face. The wind blew in from the window gently sway the balloons side to side. He stayed like that until he heard the faint noise of people calling him. He realized that if he listened more and the sound grew louder.

"-aaki! Takaaki! Dude, you okay?!" Boomer shouted. Takaaki snapped out of his daze when he realized that it was the voices of his friends.

He looked into reality and saw that Boomer was waving his hand in front of his face. When Boomer saw that the sickly boy responded he put his hand back down. When the hand was out of his vision, Takaaki saw the worried faces plastered on their faces. The worried faces that he put there.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, thanks Boomer..." Takaaki said but this only increased the worry on the Ruff's and Puff's faces. Their eyes furrowed and the two exchanged gazes but said nothing.

Takaaki started to get uncomfortable and tried to change the subject. He looked around and the box Boomer brought in caught his eye. He walked to the hospital bed and picked up the medium sized box. He looked up towards the other two blondes and saw that they were now smiling at him. Takaaki got even more curious at what was inside the box. He looked at Boomer for permission and Boomer laughed before he nodded. Takaaki sat on the hospital bed and set the box on his lap. Miyako stood next to him and Boomer lay on his stomach in the spot next to him. He opened the lid and found a really big...

cupcake?

His sapphire eyes widened at in surprise. He wasn't expecting that at all. Takaaki guessed that he looked pretty stupid because Miyako and Boomer started laughing. After he saw their joyful faces, Takaaki started laughing as well. For what, he didn't know but for some reason it was pretty funny. Boomer and Miyako gave each other a look and jumped on Takaaki giving him a group hug.

"Happy anniversary!" Boomer and Miyako shouted. This only made Takaaki even more confused. Miyako and Boomer got off of the sixteen year old. Miyako seeing that the boy was still confused she explained.

"Well, Takaaki-kun. It's been around five months since Boomer started coming with me to visit you every week. Today is also the day when I first met you so Boomer thought it would be good idea to mix things up by throwing a small party!" Miyako explained as she started jumping. Takaaki looked at Boomer and thanked him.

They had shared the really big cupcake and told him stories of what had happened during the week. Miyako even showed him the videos and pictures of Kaoru and Butch's kiss scene and Momoko's and Brick's hug scene. They were laughing a lot at the greens videos.

The time quickly passed and the sun burned the sky in a golden orange and faint pink hue. It was soon time for the heroes to leave and Takaaki's medicine time. Miyako gave Takaaki a quick goodbye hug and tried to act cool as she walked to the door. The blue puff ,who's chinks glowed a faint pink from the hug turned to see, if Boomer was coming. Boomer walked to follow the pig tailed girl's lead but Takaaki caught his wrist causing him to look back at his friend.

Boomer raised his brow questionably at this and Miyako ,who's blush started to fade, looked back and forth between the two boys. Takaaki smiled reassuringly to both of them.

"Miyako-chan can I just have a talk with Boomer? It'll be quick, I promise." Boomer smiled and he looked back at Boomer in the eyes. He sent him a silent signal that he wasn't in trouble and Boomer sighed with relief.

"Are you sure? What do say Boomer?" Miyako asked, a little bit worried. Boomer looked at her and smiled as well. Miyako ,after seeing her two friends smiling at her to trust them, felt silly at the thought of being worried. Miyako nodded her head ,smile quickly followed, and left the room, the door shutting close with a soft _'thunk'_. After she had left the two boy exchanged glances before they burst out laughing. Both slouched their figures and bet their knees a bit to keep upright. Their hair shimmered from the fading light of the sun causing it to appear as if it was threads of gold, which swayed to their owners movements.

"She needs to stop worrying so much." Takaaki laughed and Boomer nodded, agreeing. They both stood up straight, and Boomer, who wanted to sit down, jumped from where he was standing to the bed, landing in a belly flop position. The bed's sheets ,which had been laid out neatly and wrinkle free, were now jumbled up and wrinkled invested. Takaaki just chuckled and shook his knowingly at his friends childish antiques.

"Boomer, what have I told you about doing that? The nurses don't like it and your almost fourteen..." Takaaki said as he took a couple of steps backwards, every step he took a mischievous grin ,worthy enough for a Ruff, grew on his face. "Besides you didn't do right!" With that Takaaki ran from were he was and dived for the bed.

Boomer ,who saw this, didn't have any time to move. So he merely ,fake, coward in fear while he weakly blocked his face,which held a smile of joy. Takaaki landed with a flop on the bed, got Boomer in a weak headlock, and gave the Blue Ruff a playful nuggie. Boomer just laughed and batted the other boys hand away. They sat their on the bed and regained the breaths. Boomer ,who sat near the headrest of the bed, looked at Takaaki ,who was sitting on the end near the bottom of the bed.

Takaaki turned towards the fading sun ,ignoring the Ruff's puzzled stare, and Boomer mimicked the other boy's ,who he considered as another brother, actions; his gaze never left the other boys face. They sat there for a while. Boomer ,not liking to, saw that his unspoken question was ignored and decided to see if he would respond if it was vocaled.

"So, why exactly did you keep me back? Was it so important that you had to send Miyako home alone?" Boomer asked the older teen. Takaaki ignored him and Boomer sighed. He crossed his legs and watched the sun set as well, to preoccupy himself while he waited for the other to respond.

Takaaki continued to watch the sun set til it almost touched the horizon. When it appeared that the sun was mere centimeters away from the sun Takaaki turned to look at Boomer. Boomer feeling the gaze also turn his head to look at the other.

"I needed to tell you first because I already know how she's going to act..." Takaaki said offering Boomer a sad smile.

Boomer furrowed his brows a bit, which was followed by a frown. The atmosphere was getting tense and Boomer could feel that it was serious, he didn't like were this was getting. Takaaki turned back to the window the sun was almost gone. The room got dimmer and the warm colors that the sun had shined into the room started to flee ,taking with it the festive memories that had occurred just moments ago.

Now, instead of merry laughter there was the ringing of dead silence. Instead of the light aura the air felt almost constricting as a snake and heavy as an anchor. Boomer growled with annoyance but he waited, even though he was getting testy, he waited. Takaaki finally decided to break the silence and took in a shaky breath and exhaled. Boomer took note on how his breathing sounded shaky. His concern grew almost overwhelmed his anger...almost. Boomer's ocean blue eyes started to constrict into small black dots, his eye color barley visible. He got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Takaaki, tell me what the hell is going on!" Boomer declared in a voice that was close to anger ,edged with a hint of desperation. Boomer was surprised that he had cursed but he didn't show it for at the moment, he didn't care. Takaaki didn't react to that at all the only thing he did was lower his head, his dark and fairly long bangs shadowed his eyes. The boy has heard Boomer curse before but it was a long time ago so he didn't blame Boomer for getting a little surprised. Boomer had finally reached his peak ,his anger and worry overwhelmed him, and he jumped of the bed. The soles of his feet slapped the ground and went to grab the other boys collar. The sun had now dissapeared and the bright white lights ,that came from the street lamps from out side, dimly lit the room in a whitish blue light.

"I'm probably going to die soon." Takaaki whispered in a sorrowful, hallow voice.

These words didn't only stop Boomer's actions, it stopped his heart. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He couldn't even breath. His heart had stopped for a second and raced as fast as his thoughts. His thoughts were moving so fast that Boomer couldn't tell what they were. He didn't even know what to think. The thing that he could comprehend in his head were the words that Takaaki just said. They kept repeating as if it was a record on repeat...only the words got smaller as the played.

**_' I'm probably going to die soon...I'm going to die soon...to die soon...die soon...soon..' _ **

_**'**No...no way...'_

"W-what? Your kidding. Your kidding, right?" Boomer said in a shaky, scared and disbelieving voice. Boomer's ocean blue eyes stayed constricted ,even more so they constricted further, only this time it was in shock and fear. He was scared for his sick friend and...and for Miyako.

Takaaki just sat there and with a small, sad smile and he shook his head. "I'm sorry for such an awkward timing considering that you two threw a small party for me. But they told me earlier today and I had to tell you because they don't know how long I have or when it will happen." Takaaki said turning to look at the blue Ruff. Takaaki's solemn face turned into a puzzled one that was edged with worry.

"Boom-?" Takaaki was cut off by a punch colliding with if jaw. With his neck snapped in the direction of the door, Takaaki's eyes widened in shock. The boy cupped his stinging cheek and turned to look at Boomer with a confused face. That expression got Boomer even more enraged and he grabbed the other boy ,who was still sitting in the bed, by his collar. Boomer pulled back his tightened fist and Takaaki shut his eyes as he embraced for impact. A minuet ticked by and nothing happened.

Takaaki hesitantly opened his eyes and was appalled at what he on his friends face. Where he had expected anger, he only found hurt and sorrow. Tears build in Boomer's eyes and a few escaped. His nose ran a bit and his face was woven with hesitation. Then Boomer released his grip and pushed the boy on his back. Takaaki ,after a moment of staring a the ceiling, propped him self on his elbows. Boomer was now facing the window and a cool breeze blew in from the still opened window. His figure shook and Takaaki could see the boys hands clench. Boomer furiously wiped his face of tears and turned to look at Takaaki's flabbergasted face.

"Why?" Boomer said in a serious voice. His eyes were tinged red from his tears and his cheeks were red from the amount of force he used to wipe his face. After Boomer had said that, it was Takaaki's turn to get confused.

"Huh?" Boomer's eyes constricted even more.

"Miyako. Why didn't you want to tell Miyako?" Boomer repeated. He could guess the answer but he had to hear it come from the other's mouth. Realization dawned on Takaaki and then his face grew serious. The sting had already faded from the sick boy's cheek and Takaaki sat up.

"She would cry devastated. She would also be hurt and would start acting differently when she would be around me." Takaaki replied cooly. His dark sapphire eyes drifted to the gift ,the bear, that Miyako brought him. It lay there on his nightstand next to his book, he assumed that it was Miyako who moved it. Mean while Boomer saw this and his fist tightened even more.

"Then why...If you already knew...Why?" Boomer asked coldly. Takaaki didn't even flinch at the venom that was practically dripping off each word Boomer spoke.

"I already-" Takaaki was once again cut off by Boomer, only this time he wasn't punched. Boomer had grabbed his collar and looked into the older boys eyes. Boomer's eyes were furious, they had been constricted for a long time. Anyone else who had known Boomer would've been shocked at his actions. He wasn't the violent type. Anyone who truly knew him, knew that the boy's dark and violent nature would show if someone tried to hurt his loved ones. Especially of that loved one was Miyako.

"If you already knew than why would you let her find out later? Why not now? She's known you longer! If you really knew her then you would know how betrayed she'd feel if she found out that they had told you and you never told her! Would you have told her or would you have waited til you died until she found out?!" Boomer shouted as he shook him with every word.

Takaaki grabbed Boomers hands and removed them from his collar. He pushed the enraged blue back and glared back at him. The both now stood on the floor while they glaring at the other. Both of their stares were cold and it was frightening to see,considering that the two were like brothers who would do anything for the other. Now they faced off as complete strangers who wanted nothing more than to rip out the others throat. The distance between them was at least yard apart. The wind rustled the leaves outside and the cold breeze blew into the room. The air was tense and it felt as if they were going to start fighting but neither made a move. Takaaki had to ignore the beast ,from the black particles, inside him to calm down and he had to do settle things calmly. If he didn't they would both end up in a battle that neither wanted to participate in. Takaaki took in a a deep breath and comb his fingers through his hair.

"Yes I knew that she would also react like that but you need to hear me out." Takaaki said looking at the boy. Who did and said nothing except glare back at him.

"She would have continued to act like that and it just wouldn't have right. If I was going to die I would want her to be Miyako and I would want all of you to be the same."

"WHY ME THEN!? Why did you tell me then?!" Boomer shouted confused, betrayed, hurt, and mostly out of all of them...sad. He looked into the other boys sad eyes and saw that his own were tearing. Now he realized that his vision was blurring around the edges. He was crying... again. With that discovery Boomer dried his tears once more. He looked up and saw that the other teen was smiling at him. It was a sad smile but a smile was a smile.

"Because you ,Boomer, could tell her what I wanted and she would understand. You have to tell her **why**_._ Besides your probably the only one who **can** calm her down. The only one who can help her be Miyako again." Takaaki said.

Boomer shook his and he turned to look down at his shoes. He laughed bitterly causing Takaaki to raise an eyebrow. Boomer couldn't see because he was too busy watching the salty droplets either land on the cold floor or his shoes.

"No she would never be the **exact** same Miyako as before... You ,Takaaki, are someone who is irreplaceable. Your too dear to her." Boomer choked. He knew this all this time. Even before he met Takaaki, Boomer had always known that Miyako had someone like that in her life. That's how he was able to meet Takaaki. He met him ** because **of her. Takaaki was now plain out confused, his face showed that.

"You are too...aren't you?" Takaaki asked.

"Yeah but not as much as you. Your practically her everything...you are...not me." Boomer whispered the last part in an almost inaudible voice. Even though it was so quite and soft Takaaki heard it. He was shocked by how much sadness he heard in it as well.

"What do you mean?" Takaaki said.

The air tenseness had left but in it's place was one of mystery. The riddles that Boomer was saying clouded and shifted making in impossible for Takaaki to comprehend. It was hard to understand. Boomer glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, with out moving his head, and saw the pure confusion that lie there. Boomer's heart it was experiencing too much at the moment. He had to handle the feelings of betrayal from his friend, the devastated ones of his friend dying, and now he was experiencing the pain of something he kept trying to avoid. The truth.

The truth of knowing that Miyako already likes someone. That someone being his close friend. He was confessing to is friend who couldn't even see how lucky he was. How much Boomer wished to be in his spot just to have Miyako smile at him like the way she dose to Takaaki. Now he had to face it and for Boomer...all this was too much.

His tears ,that he was desperately trying to stop earlier, fell faster and harder. Boomer had to stop the urge to clench hi fist over his heart. It was just too much to handle but he couldn't be acting like this. No, Boomer had to handle things seriously like he was before. He had to do it rationally. He knew that but he couldn't stop him self from confessing. He had to lighten the weight on his shoulders ,his heart, in some way. Anyway and Boomer chose this way.

Boomer shook his head._ 'He still doesn't get it.'_ Then he let out a shaky breath.

"You make her smile the brightest I have ever seen he smile for a person. That's how I met you. I wanted to see her smile, or should I say her brightest smile. I wanted to see who was causing it. So I came with her to visit you and saw her smile that smile when she saw you." Boomer said shakily.

His words stuttering at the last few words. Hearing this, Takaaki was shocked. He never knew that Miyako was like that around him. He never noticed. Boomer ignored the other boy's shocked face and continued. He could feel the weight lightening but it hurt his heart like an arrow periced it with every word. Even though it hurt, Boomer couldn't stop.

"She's at her happiest with you...that's why you **need** to be the to tell her, not me." Boomer said. The Ruff gave into his urge and clenched his fist over his heart as if it would help with the pain.

"Wh-what?" Takaaki asked even though he has a feeling he knows what the answer was. His blood froze and he felt his gut plummet. He was staring to piece together the pieces. He was scared of the answer. Boomer looked up at the other boy. Sapphire eyes and deep ocean blue eyes met.

"She loves you." Boomer said with a weak broken voice, a beautiful yet sad smile was on his face. It was so pure it was like an angel was smiling but this angel was crying. His river of tears ran freely down his face and grouped in big droplets and splattered on the floor. The sound of droplets hitting the ground was heard. Boomer's eyes were back to normal but the white was tinged pink.

Takaaki felt bad about making his friend look like that but his shock overwhelmed him. His world froze. His body tingled. His eyes were constricted in shock. The girl that he had known for a long time and was one of his closest friends was in love with him. The girl that he had considered as a sister and whom he loved as a sister was romantically in love with him... How couldn't he have noticed? None the least, he was touched but he was also slightly disturbed at his new discovery. He did love her but as a sister...right?

Then he realized that Boomer was crying. He and Miyako were so close. So he must have feelings for her. The boy did say that he met him because of Miyako. Takaaki's eyes widend further. Boomer just confessed to him, he admitted to him. He was crying while he said that. The words he spoke had hurt himself. Even though it hurt, he had told him.

_'Wait, doesn't that mean-?'_ Takaaki looked up at Boomer who was still in the same way he was before. He was still crying and the moon that was shinning brightly behind him did make him look like an angel. Takaaki's eyes softened and concerned look over took his features.

"Boomer, you love her don't you?" Takaaki said. Boomer closed his eyes, slowing his tears, and nodded. Takaaki watched him walk to he door. When the Ruff set his hand on the door handle,Takaaki realized that he was going to leave. He reached his hand out and took a set in the Ruffs direction as if it would magically stop him.

"Boomer-!" Takaaki started but the rest of his words got caught in his throat. It was a good thing too. What was he going to say_ 'I'm sorry?' _or _'I didn't mean or it to happen?'_.That would have only made the situation worse. Boomer turned his head half way in Takaaki's direction ,his gaze not even looking at him. His bangs shadowed his eyes.

"For now, I'll keep it a secret in hopes that you will tell her, but if you don't I will." Boomer said and he dissapeared through the door.

The door closed shut and Takaaki was left alone ,baffled and regretful, in his hospital room. He walked to his window and stared at the moon for awhile before closing the window. The sapphire eyed boy climbed into bed and his eyes caught sight of the bear ,that Miyako had given him, there sitting on his night stand. He looked at it for a moment before hesitantly reaching out for it. He stopped mere inches from the bear before he grabbed it's fuzzy brown arm. The bear left it's place from between the bubble soap and his red reading book. He held the bear in his arms and covered himself with the hospital blanket. His gaze drifted to the window before he closed his eyes to drift into sleep.

"I'm sorry Boomer...I can't tell her."

* * *

**With Boomer in the hallway. (P.S review for me)**

Boomer had walked to the wall beside the door he just came through. He hugged his knees and buried his head in his knees. Boomer replayed the event that had just taken place in that room. He lifted his head and half liddedly looked at the other wall of the hall way. He though of his confession.

_'She loves you..._' Boomer raised his fist and hit the ground beside him. His face constricted into one full of pain and frustration. He repeatedly hit the floor and soon his knuckles tingled in pain. Boomer looked at his face blankly and tried to unclench it. It took a while but eventually he was able to do it. He flexed his fingers and inspected the damage. His fingers bent a bit, his nails had dug into the palm of his hand a bit of blood escaped the opening, and his knuckles were bruised. This thoughts had absentmindedly gone back to the event's that happened inside the room.

'_Your practically her everything...you are...not me.'_ Boomer reclenched his fist, ignoring the pain. He let out a sigh of frustration.

"Boomer...your such an idiot..." Boomer said as he wished he could just rewind the whole thing. Better than that he wished that it was just a dream and it never existed. Too bad it wasn't a dream. He sat there in the dark, empty hallway. That is until he heard a faint clicking he listened more and he sound got louder. Then it stopped.

A light voice cleared it's throat. Boomer turned his to the side and saw shoes. A lady's shoes. Boomer looked up and the shoes owner and saw a lady looking down at him with a stern look on her face. She looked middle aged, had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a light green nurses outfit. Boomer felt himself sweat drop at the lady's gaze and he stood on his legs.

"It's after visiting hours. What are you doing-?" The lady started but Boomer didn't even look at her. He just kept his dark blue eyes infront of him as he walked right past her.

"Yea, yea lady. I was leaving any way." Boomer said as he stuffed hands in his pockets. He had a rough day so far and had too many things on his mind. So he wasn't gonna take any of this lady's lecture. Besides, none of the Puffs were a round so he could act Rowdy like he did before.

The middle aged woman felt a vain pulse as she turned to look back at the boy. Her brown eyes glared at his back.

"Excuse me, I said 'What are you doing-'. The lady was once again cut off by the ruff who had turned around pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I already heard ya the first time lady." With that he turned around and walked til he was halfway down the hallway before looking back at her.

"Oh and by the way, you got a temper HAG!" Boomer yelled before he stuck out his tongue at her and dashed away. Yells of rage and fits of laughter could be heard in the hospitals hallways.

* * *

**for me XOXOXOX REVIEW OXOOXOXOXO REVIEW XOOXXO for me**

It had been hours after the incident inside Takaaki's room. The moon lite the room with it's glow. The breeze blew and ruffled the tree's that were out side. A leaf was shaken loose from it's place on the tree and the evening breeze carried it through Takaaki's window til it landed on the bed. The leaf had landed a mere inch away from the dirty blonde.

Another colder breeze came into the room causing the six teen year old to shiver in bed. He brought the blanket closer to himself and lay still, that is before another breeze of cold air blew in. This breeze stirred Takaaki out of his sleep. His sapphire eyes caught sight of the leaf that lay in front of him and looked at the window. He sighed with annoyance and got out of bed.

He walked to the window and quickly as a drowsy person could. Takaaki reached for the windows handle to close it but froze. He snapped wake as he realized something.

He had already closed the windows before he went to bed.

Takaaki looked around the room and saw it lying there in the moon light was the lock he used to lock the window. His blood chilled, the his hair stood on it's end, and his gut got a queasy feeling. His widened eyes blinked rapidly as if he couldn't believe it. The practically new an heavy lock that the hospital gave him lye in a ray of moon light, it was broken in half.

He backed up away from the lock and soon wished that he didn't. For he had only taken two steps until he bumped into something. It was almost as tall as he was and it was warm. Takaaki turned around and jumped back, getting back his personal space. Takaaki got into a fighting stance and glared at the unwelcomed guest. The figure took a step into the the moonlight. He was wearing a black coat that reached to his feet. Their was a white circle int he shape of a ring on each of his shoulders and one below them , probably over the spot where his belly button was. White lines connected them making it look like an upside down triangle. He wore a hood that shadowed his face and on the center of the hood ,where his forehead might have been, was an upside down white triangle with a large white 'X' crossed over it.

Takaaki's eyes widened at the figure. His coat where it had whites spots glowed white and the black part gave off a dark aura. An aura just like his was when he transformed.

"Who are you?' Takaaki demanded to know. The figure just stood there.

"TELL ME!" Takaaki said losing his cool.

"Me? I'm the help..." He replied in a dark, quite, ominous voice. Takaaki knew that it wasn't his voice. It sounded as if it was from a voice editor. This guy was doing a good job at keeping his identity a secret.

"Okay then, if you don't want to tell me. But at least tell me why you're here!" Takaaki said.

"I'm here to help." He responded in the same voice and tone as before.

"Who?" Takaaki asked.

"Someone that's none of your concern but my master told me to make a bargain with you first."

"What for?" Takaaki said raising an eye brow at the stranger.

"So you may live but their is a price." Takaaki's eyes widened with surprise that he could live but furrowed at the price part.

"Why should I trust you?" Takaaki shouted. The cloaked figure took a step forward and the white parts of his cloak glowed. Takaaki's eyes widened with panic and he tried to flee but found that he couldn't move. He looked down and a black aura held him in place. Takaaki saw a black aura erupt from his chest and bulged like a bubble or a small black hill. The closer the other man got, the longer and bigger the black blob of aura got. The man was only a few steps away from the blonde before he had decided to answer.

"You don't..."

Takaaki's vision blurred and with that his world went black.

* * *

**The Blues were blue **

**Not a romantic moment to be seen**

**Enough of that now, onto one for the greens!**

**P.s. Review for me.**

**In the next chapter will have greens because this was supposed to be longer but I kept you guys waiting too long.**

Is it weird that my dad acts like a kid. Not in a good way?

He's always told me to pay him back ever since I was small and has never bought me anything I want for free/ willingly. I either have to pay him back or promise and keep promising that I would until he forgets. I heard that it wasn't normal for a dad to do that. To say the least my dad is stupid.

He always bitches about us doing the dishes, cleaning up a mess, and putting away the food. HE NEVER (I'M DEAD SERIOUS NEVER) cleans up after his mess (which is the only mess in the house and it's always caused by him), wash his dishes, OR put away the food.

I can only remember 1 time in my entire life that he's kissed me on the cheek. 1 time and that was 2 months ago. AND I'M ALMOST 15! Don't even get me started with hugs...He has never hollered or screamed with pride shouting stuff like "That's my girl". Nope never. When it was my turn to get something it was the quietest. I would just get a small and quite 'good job' from him after the ceremony.

He and my Mom have always gotten into fights and my brother and i are used to it. I'm the one who's teaching my brother how to act. Not my dad. I'm glade too or my brother would turn into him. There's alot of other stuff but I don't need to get into that...I just needed to write it down...

**CLICK DA BUTTON! :D**


	7. Green Chapter!

**Greens for you! **Well, I don'no what you guys think but my story is getting kind of boring...I WILL CONTINUE IT THOUGH! It's just...how do I put it...I WANT ACTION!

**BUT I CAN'T! **I wanna put in the action scenes and the** REAL **drama but I need to put it the other stuff** FIRST!**

I really want to put in the** JUICY STUFF **I got for all the pairings and** TRUST **me when I say it's gonna get** rough** for our** RowdyRuffs. **Right now I should say it's the calm before the storm and the waves should get a bit rougher soon~.

I always wonder why the blues get together so easily? I like drama so it's (SO) not gonna be easy. None of the boys are gonna have it easy... I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT~! I bet you guys can't wait to read it!

...i wanna write it soon~...I can't though...(-3-)...This story might be long...maybe...it depends on how much I write and so far if I haven't gotten to the REAL start yet than my story's gonna get long. (may be it depends on how much I put in each chapter.)

**I'M TAKING MY MID TERMS TEST THIS WEEK AND I'M CRAZY NERVOUS! I NEED TO STUDY AND FINISH MY BOOK THAT I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED READING ALL IN TWO DAYS!**

**NOTE: **I WILL ONLY USE THE RUFFS OC NAMES WHEN THEY HAVE A LOT OF PEOPLE AROUND THEM...WHEN I MEAN THAT I MEAN DURING CLASS PERIODS AND LUNCH! ONLY TIME I WILL USE THE OC NAMES...sometimes...(r3r)/)*(\(^'^)

**Boomer=Haruto**

**Butch=Ryou**

**Brick=Masaaki**

Chapter 7 guys here ya go!

**P.S I know I should put this at the end but~ several times I miss spelled Butch's name. I fixed some of them but IDK if I got them all. So if you see Butches, Butche or Bitch. They all equal Butch...well except 'Butches', that one equals Butch's.**

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXO REVIEW 4 ME OXOXOXOX**

It had been a month since Momoko's incident and two weeks since Boomer's fight with Takaaki. Things were the same except Boomer hid a secret from Miyako, Momoko has had three mind attacks ,like the one that happened in her fight with the high schoolers, and Brick unknowingly acted as a guard dog for Momoko. The red ruff always looking at her to see if she would have another attack.

The trilling of the bell rang and signaled that class was over. Everyone grinned with delight or excitement and started to pack their stuff up but was stopped. had declared that they had a project. Hearing this everyone groaned and started to slump. Mrs. Keane narrowed her eyes at the class and they immediately shut up.

"Now, as I was saying. You have a project to do but it's a simple one so it won't take much effort." Mrs. Keane explained. The class brightened a bit when they heard that it wasn't a lot. Now, they were curious.

"All you have to do is make a report of your childhood or anytime of your life. It must be at least five years ago. You will also have to make a slide show ,doesn't have to be extraordinary, but a simple one will be fine. The slide show MUST have at least one baby picture and have at least ten slides of you growing up. You have two weeks to make the report and the power point This is plenty of time as long you don't procrastinate." She said giving a quick glance at Kaoru and Momoko.

The two girls sweat dropped at the memory of there last assignment while the rest of the class snickered and giggled at it.

"Other than that have a nice day class. See you tomorrow." Mrs. Keane said and the class thanked her in a practiced harmony.

Momoko was putting her stuff away and Miyako and Kaoru walked up to her desk, their counterparts quickly followed. Brick sat behind her so he didn't have to move.

"So, guys wanna hang out at the lab or somewhere else?" Momoko suggested as she put her backpack on.

"Gomenasai Momoko-chan. I'm going to visit Takaaki-kun today." Miyako said befire she turned to Boomer expectantly. The Blue ruff saw this and gave her a small smile of apology.

"Sorry, I can't I have to practice with the football team for the game tomorrow." Boomer said and Miyako gave a sad look before she smiled.

"That's okay. You try your best and I'll tell Takaaki-kun that you said hi. Good Luck Haruto (Boomer), Masaaki (Brick)." With that she left the group so she could get to the hospital sooner, thus home sooner. The gang said their fair wells to the blue Puff and she responded with a small wave before she dissapeared out the door. Brick checked his watch and then looked at Boomer.

"Booms we got to go to practice soon." Brick said using his brother's nickname since no one was around to hear them. The blue Ruff just nodded and went to the door to head to the field. Brick took a step to follow his brother but stopped to look at Momoko.

"Momoko are you gonna be fine?" Brick said worried. The rest of the group got worried as well when they heard this. A sweat drop rolled down her back but they kept staring at her. Momoko got nervous and waved her hands in front of her.

"I'm fine and besides it was the last one was a week ago!" Momoko said as she looked at all of them.

"Yea but the last time it was during an assembly. Your lucky that I was asked to make an announcement their and I could sit next to you or else there would've been trouble and questions." Brick said embarrassed by the memory. She when had the sudden attack she had to lean on his shoulder to muffle the scream. Some of the girls saw this and had either glared or giggled. Brick was just glad only a few girls saw this and that it hadn't spread through out the school.

"Hai, hai **a-ri-go-to**. But Brick you need to go football practice and besides I'll be fine." Momoko smiled. It was rare for Brick to act like this, worried that is. He had only given her those looks three times. When she was in the ally, when she woke up later that day and at the assembly. Well if she counted now it would be four. Brick gave her an uneasy look but let it slide and turned to go to football practice. After the red Ruff left Momoko turned to the last two of the group.

"So~ I'm guessing you guys have something to do as well?" Momoko asked the two greens. The greens sweat drop and hung their heads. This action caused Momoko to laugh nervously. Kaoru looked at Momoko and answered.

"Yea...Remember how I ended up getting in trouble for getting into a fight at the soccer game three weeks ago? Remember because of that, I ended up getting a month of soccer practice clean up every day for a month?" Kaoru said depressed that she was going to miss her Dad's wrestling match today. He was going to go against another foreign Pro-wrestler. Butch scowled at the bright emerald eyed girl.

"I don't know how you get ME in trouble just for breaking you two up." Butch said his eyes narrowing. Kaoru gave Butch a look that matched his.

"Because the one before wasn't the fight I-**WE** got in trouble for. It was the fight I got in with you right AFTER the first one!" Kaoru growled as she sneered at Butch.

"**Your** the the one who started it." Butch stated knowingly. On the pony tailed man's forehead a vain pulsed with irritation. The forest green eyed boy tried not to lose his cool as he justified himself.

"Oh yea? How!?" Kaoru hissed right in the boys face causing him to wipe the spit that had landed right on his eye.

"Because you **punched** **me first**." Butch said pronouncing the last three words clearly and slowly as he could. This ticked off Kaoru, alot.

"**That's** because **you** were being a perv!" Kaoru said. In the background Momoko had sat down back in her seat and just watched the two argue. Her face in a blank, bored expression and her cheek pressing against her hand as she leaned against it. Hey, someone had to watch them. The rose pink eyed girl snickered at the green Ruffs face. His cheeks had blushed red when he heard that he was called a pervert. He narrowed his eyes at the green puff before he closed them. Butch took in a **deep** breath and let out a prolonging sigh. He pinched the bridge of his his nose, trying to fight back a forming head ache and blush.

"For the last time, I grabbed your **arms**. ONLY, your arms." Butch growled, crossing his arms. Kaoru gritted her teeth and narrowed at the Ruff. She knows it was a weird topic ,and an embarrassing one at that, but she hated being wrong. No, that wasn't true...She just despised ,with all her soul, being wrong or in general LOSING. So she'll be dam- no that wasn't strong enough. She'll go girly and wear a skirt WILLINGLY before she lost a battle.

"Oh yeah?! Well it _**sure**_ felt like you had a good lo-ng feel of them!" Kaoru stated causing both her and Butch to furiously blush while Momoko covered her mouth with both of her hands, holding herself from bursting out laughing. Butch's eyes shrunk in shock that she would even _say_ that. He looked at the girl and saw that her face was also blushing.

"I **told** you. I had only touched your **ARMS**. Besides I only held you for that long because you kept on moving!"

"I was trying to get out of your grip!" Kaoru yelled.

"Yeah, so you could go beat up either the referee or the other player that you were yelling at." Butch stated.

"Hey, that guy cheated and the Ref pulled the card on me. I say that he deserved whatever I gave him." Kaoru stated as she brought up her fist as a gesture. Butch looked at her with a raised eye brow. The green Puff froze at the realization that she had admitted that not only was she of just getting out of his grip, she was also going to go beat up the other player.

"Well you **still** 'touched' me." Kaoru said and Butch's blush came back.

"I did NOT." Butch defended. Momoko took out her phone and unlocked it.

"Here, I downloaded the game from my camera to my iPhone. You can see exactly what happened."

Then she tossed the light pink and dark pink swirled iPhone at the greens. Butch was about to grab it but Kaoru intervened and snatched it out of midair. Butch growled at the girl and Kaoru pulled down her eye lid and stuck her tongue out at the Ruff. Kaoru looked at the pink phone and saw a video recording of the game. She slide her finger over the screen until she found the video she was looking for. Kaoru pressed on it and the phone loaded.

Butch looked over her shoulder and Momoko walked over to watch as well. The triangle appeared on the screen and Kaoru pressed it.

_The screen shook slightly and the image popped up. It looked at Miyako and she waved at the camera. Boomer appeared from behind Miyako and handed the ,wielder of the camera, a coke. A peach colored slender, girly hand appeared from the direction of the camera and grabbed the coke can. The tip of another finger appeared in the screen and shook with movement as it changed directions.__The video filmed the sky,grey bench, blue jeans and orange in a quick blur of color. __ It was now filmed on an enraged Momoko who was glaring at the camera. Behind her, Miyako and Boomer laughed at the two before turning to face in a direction where other people in the background were looking._

_"Masaaki! Give me back my camera!" Momoko yelled as she reached for her property. The image was raised higher until it looked down at her trying to grab an out of reach item. A smooth male voice laughed at the girls antiques._

_"Com'on Pinky lighten up. It's only a camera." Masaaki (Brick) said. Momoko narrowed her eyes at the camera or should I say the one holding the camera._

_"Yeah. So was my last one but that one is now broken because of-"_

_"You Pinky. You did it not me." Masaaki (Brick) interpreted causing the cotton candy eyed to sneer at him coldly.  
_

_"No~. It was YOU who out the orange juice on the table and YOU were the one who left their manga on the floor, causing me to trip on it. Thus making me fall on the table and knock over the juice onto my camera." Momoko emphasized._

_"Yea, but YOU were the one who tripped over it and cause that scene to happen. I didn't purposely leave it there for you trip over. It was YOUR choice not to look where you were you where going. So technically, it was your fault not mine." Masaaki answered smugly and a smirk ,though not seen, could be distinctly be heard in his voice. Momoko flustered with frustration not knowing how to re-counter the remark. So she she puffed her cheeks, childishly turned her head and sat down on the bench in the bleachers.  
_

_"Just record the stupid game..." Momoko pouted. Masaaki just __laughs and lifts the camera to focus the vision in the wanted destination._

_ The camera recorded over the multi-colored hair and zoomed in on the action on the field where a soccer game took place. In the background hollering and cheering was heard as different people cheered for their team. A spiked haired girl dressed in a light green and black soccer uniform passed the ball to a pig-tailed boy in a darker green version of her uniform. The pair weaved around the other team ,who were wearing yellow shirts decorated with grey and grey shorts decorated with yellow._

_The two were doing well until the sweeper on the other team ran up to the girl and tried to steal the ball from her but the girl ,Kaoru, spun and dodged the steal. Kaoru went to pass it to Butch who would've shot it to score. She would've if it wasn't for the sweeper that had turned around and tried to steal it from her from behind. The brunette sweeper had a furrowed face and 'accidently' swept Kaoru's feet from under her. Kaoru fell backwards and obviously the other boy wasn't planning on moving. So when Kaoru fell back she landed on the boy behind her and the cried out in pain when Kaoru cried to cave her fall by putting her hands behind her to embrace the impact. Instead of the ground her hands landed on the boys stomach and ,combined with her weight, knocked all the air out of the other boys lungs._

_A whistle was blown and a penalty card was flashed. Not on the boy but instead for Kaoru._

_The fall looked like Kaoru jumped back and landed on the boy on purpose. The referee was obviously stupid for not seeing Kaoru's surprised face when the boy sweeped her feet. He was also from the other teams school so~. He was probably trying to make an excuse to win because the other team was losing by a __lot._

_Butch ran over faster then the other players who were concerned about their team member. Except Butch was running over there for the boy's safety. When Kaoru saw the penalty card and a shout of penalty for the green team, she jumped from her spot. Unknowingly that when she did she put more pressure on the boys stomach causing him to groan out in pain but Kaoru ignored him and continued to glare at the referee. The referee came running to the scene and Kaoru met him half way. _

_"PENALTY!? Your guy knocked me off my feet. It's his fault why I fell !" Kaoru yelled as she balled her fists at her side ,restraining herself from knocking the daylights out of the gray and yellow striped referee. The referee ignored her and walked right past her causing the green puff to twitch as a vain popped on her head. Her eyes where shadowed by her bangs and she started to crack her knuckles. When she lifted her eyes they blazed with the fire of her will. Puff or no Puff, she needed to punch something. Butch saw this and his eyes narrowed.  
_

_He knew that as long as someone didn't say anything to her she wouldn't-. In the background the brunette boy from before and saw Kaoru tremble and got the wrong idea. He put on a smug smirk and strut his way to the trembling girl. _

_"What's wrong girly~? Ya gonna cry?" The ignorant brunette mocked. Butch made a face palm at the idiocy that the boy held. Kaoru got a glint in her eye and an evil smirk found its way on her face._

_"He shouldn't have said that." Momoko said, somehow able to hear what the boy said despite the distance they were __away __from them._

_The rest of the gang was on the field walking towards the greens. Masaaki (Brick) kept the camera steady and filmed the scene. He moved the camera around and saw that the yellow team mostly stayed in there spots on the field, curiosity on all of there faces. The green team's players were in a ring formation around the referee saying how it wasn't fair an that the other boy had done it. None of them realized the situation that was going on behind them. Masaaki zoomed in on Kaoru._

_Kaoru snapped her head in the brunette's direction. Now seeing her expression the boys blood froze in fear. Kaoru grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him up into the air. The boy ,left dangling in the air, tried to wiggle out of the strong girls's grip. _

_"Don't give me that girly stuff! Your the one who was crying from the fall!" Kaoru said letting out her frustration. The boy coward in fear and did a poor job of hiding it._

_"No your the one who fell on ME. You were so fat that I couldn't breath the entire time you were on me!" The brunette yelled. The gang heatedly glared at the boy for that remark._

_"Are you calling me FAT?!" Kaoru yelled as her grip tightened. The boy started sweating under the heat of the glares he felt on him._

_"F-Fat d-dosn't even cover how big you are!" The boy yelled shakily. _

_The gang knew he was an idiot who had just signed his death penalty but they had to admit ,even though he was a complete imbecile, he was brave. Stupid but brave. Kaoru threw the boy back and he staggered to regain his balance. When he stood straight Kaoru was there in a second and threw a blow to his stomach. She was about to deliver another blow when Butch looped his arms around her forearms and held her in place.  
_

"See I was only grabbing you by your arms!" Butch said and Kaoru was about to say something but Momoko interpreted her.

"Just keep watching." Momoko said as she pointed to the screen.

_The referee and the other players saw the scene. The brunette was trying to regain his breath on the floor and enraged raven head was being held back by a pony tailed boy from finishing the boy off. Two of the middle fielders from the yellow team rushed to their teammates aid and slugged the boys hands over their shoulders._

_"SHE'S CRAZY!" The brunette yelled. Now Kaoru was struggling even more to get out of Butch's grip. Butch wrapped one of his arms around Kaoru's waist and the other around her chest__(keep note of that)__. He was somehow able to pin her arms by her sides. Butch looked over the squirming girls shoulder and glared hatefully at the brunette._

_"If you don't wanna die, I suggest you shut up." Butch hissed.__The brunette having his team mates at his side regained a cocky additude. A smirk played on his face as he glared back at the Ruff. Obviously he was dumber then the referee._

_"You just need to learn how to control your psychopath girlfriend!" He said. Butch and Kaoru's glares intensified . Kaoru stopped struggling and turned her head to look at Butch. Butch and Kaoru exchanged glances and Butch let go of the enraged girl both wearing a smirk on both of their faces. Kaoru started fighting the brunette and Butch watched her with a smile. The adults FINALLY intervened after a minuet or three. The green team's soccer coach stomped onto the field and had a lecture with Butch and Kaoru._

_"Coach! You saw! Everyone saw! It was the boy's fault!" Kaoru yelled and Butch just looked in a different direction completely ignoring the coach._

_"Yes but you punched him. Doing that the action reflected on the whole team. Did you even think about that?" The twenty five year old looking coach said as she retied her chocolate brown shoulder length hair back in a ponytail. Kaoru's figure slumped and she looked away from her coach's gray eyes. The green puff hung her head in shame. She was about to apologize but someone interpreted her._

_"No she probably didn't. Besides Kaoru don't most girls wish to be swept off their feet by a boy?" Butch said with a smirk. Kaoru turned to glare at him and he only smirked wider._

_"I'm not like MOST girls!"_

_"Obviously." Butch said turning away from the tomboy. Kaoru threw a punch at the Ruff and he blocked the punch with out even looking at her. He looked back at the fist and looked at Kaoru._

_"Really?" Butch stated boringly. _

_Kaoru growled and her eyes got serious. Butch saw this and smirked. They both jumped back and got into a fighting position. They both smirked challengingly at the other. Both sprinted to the other at full speed dust kicked by there steps. Kaoru back fisted to Butch's head but the boy ducked and kneeled on the floor. He took his leg and tried to spin kick at Kaoru's feet, hoping to knock her off her feet. _

_Kaoru jumped dodging the kick and kicked in midair, aiming for the boy's forehead. Butch leaned back and flipped backwards barely escaping the blow. A small scratch marked the ruffs forehead and Butch put a finger to the slight stinging on his forehead. He pressed it and it stung a bit more. __He glared at the smirking girl that stood triumphantly two yards away from him. She grinned cheekily at the Ruff, who was ignoring how cute it looked on her._

_"Sorry Ryou(Butch) but you can't sweep this girl off her feet." Kaoru said sticking her tongue out at him. Ryou(Butch) smirked and looked at Kaoru. A glint shimmered in his eye and determination grew on his face._

_"We'll see about that." He smirked. Kaoru returned the look curled her pointer finger at him, beckoning him to go first.  
_

_"Make your move pretty boy." Kaoru taunted. _

_Ryou (Butch) applied to the order and ran to the girl. He spun and when he was close to her and tired to do a tornado kick on her. But Kaoru turned to her side, formed an 'x' with both of her arms and blocked the kick. She was pushed back a bit by the force but she bent her knees more and stood firm. She smirked. She had him right where she wanted him. Ryou's eyes widened with realization and tried to pull back his leg but it was to late. Kaoru grabbed his ankle with one hand and the pit of his knee with the other. She leaned her weight to the side and turned her leg and threw the boy over her shoulder. Ryou kept his cool and when he was near the ground he placed his hands on the ground to slow his speed and back flipped into a standing position.  
_

_Ryou turned to look back at Kaoru and she threw multiple punches at him. He dodged and blocked them and returned the favor but she blocked them as well. She backed up away from him gaining a little ground and then spun to do a roundhouse kick at the boy's head. Butch ducked ,expecting for her to do that, and tried to spin kick her ankle. _

_This time it worked and Kaoru's eyes widened when her footage was lost. Her eyes shrunk and she closed them as she embraced for impact. Instead of meeting the hard dirty ground she landed softly into a strong pair of arms. __Hesitatingly she__ opening her eyes her light green eyes met a dark__ emerald, __forest green eyes. Her eyes __stared shocked as she tried to remembered what had just happened. Ryou smirked at her reaction._

_"See, I can sweep you off your feet Princess." He said triumphantly. Kaoru sat there processing the information. She had just gotten swept of her feet by this-this-THIS-!_

_"ASS!" Kaoru yelled as she jumped out of the boy's grasp and was going to deliver a blow to him. Ryou brought up an arm to block it, a smile broadening on his face. It seemed as if they were going to continue where they had left off ,entertaining the crowd with their awesome moves, and they would've too if it wasn't for a certain candy lover._

_Momoko appeared on screen magically and took out a blow horn from behind her back. She covered her ears with cotton and pressed the button when Kaoru was a centimeter from landing the hit on Ryou. The blast echoed throughout the field causing everyone to cover their ears. The camera screen angled as Masaaki cover his ears. When the nose stopped Momoko , assisted by the green soccer team's coach, started scolding the two for making the situation worse. _

_The screen turned to face the blues. Miyako was laughing nervously at her friends actions ,meaning Momoko's as well. Haruto(Boomer) was looking at the camera with a smile and waved._

_"Masaaki did you get that?." Haruto asked._

_"Yep. Got it all on tap Haruto." Masaaki said and a tapping noise signaled that Masaaki was hitting the camera. Haruto smiled and reached out for the camera._

_"Great, let me see-!" _

_The screen blacks out and the phone finished it's video._

"I knew it you did touch my ch-!" Kaoru yelled as but was interrupted by Momoko.

"Hey guys doesn't your soccer thing start right now?" Momoko asked curiously as she pointed at the clock. The two green eyed heroes froze. They slowly turned their heads harmonically in the direction of the clock.

**3:45**

They were fifteen minuets late... again.

"SHIT!" The greens yell as they both dashed out the door dust the only things left in their place. Momoko coughed and batted the away and looked up and saw her phone falling from when Kaoru threw it into the air. Her face widened into a panicked one as she juggled to keep her grip on her phone. It slipped from her grip like a bar of soap and flew back into the air. It took a couple of times before she finally caught it. Momoko sighed with relief and made an annoyed face at the door before getting her stuff to go home.

* * *

**oXoXoXo With Greens & they told me to tell you to REVIEW FOR ME! oXoXoXoXo**

It was after soccer practice and the two rivals were cleaning up the field. Both of them were still dressed in there soccer uniforms as they worked. Butch had gathered up all the cones and Kaoru was respraying the soccer area. Butch was quite the entire time they worked but he scowled every now and then at a a cone or a soccer ball. He was mostly glaring at a certain green puff who was complaining at how bored she was. Butch let out a long sigh and looked at his RRBZ watch.

He pressed the dark green glass and it lit up. He grabbed the rim around the watch and turned it clock wise. Different pictures and numbers passed over the screen and Butch stared at them. When he saw he was approaching his wanted destination he murmured the symbols out loud.

"Date, weather, maps, area code, temperature, alarm-ah here we are. Time." He looked at the light neon green light that stood out on the dark green background.

"5:23 p.m. We've been here for at least thirty minuets and were not done yet?" Butch said as the time changed by another minuet. The green Ruff stared at his watch for another minute wondering how long it took him just to find the time. He made a small mental note at the back of his head to reorganize his watch when he got home.

"BUTCH~! CAN WE TAKE A BREAK!?" Kaoru yelled as she finished respraying the soccer arena. Butch put on a straight face and furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Then he turned his head slightly to look at the green puff who was leaning on the spray painter machine, it kind of looks like a hand rolling lawn mower only for spray painting. Her face showed that she was going to die from boredom.

"You were standing right beside me. So-WHY DID YOU SCREAM!" Normally Kaoru would end up starting a fight with him but the drug called laziness was injected into her bones causing her being to feel like jelly.

"Cause I'm booaa~rd." She whined as she flopped onto the floor. Butch looked down at the girl who looked like the life had been drained out of her. Then the girls eyes looked to the side and saw the bag of soccer balls that lay neatly in the soccer bag. Her eyes lit up with life and a smirk grew on her face. Butch raised an eyebrow at the quick, and very random, change of the girls mood.

"Let's play a quick game~." Kaoru challenged as she picked up a soccer ball from the bag. Butch grinned and agreed they both walked to a spot on the field. Then they placed two cones each as goals on opposite sides of the make shift field. Kaoru's was the closest to the school and Butch's was closest to the forest that boarded the back of the school. The greens stood by their goals and walked til they reached the center of the soccer arena. They stared at each other challengingly.

"Rules?" Butch asked.

"A three score game. Whoever gets a goal twice wins." Kaoru said as she rolled the soccer ball in her hands. Butch nodded.

"What dose the winner get?" Butch said his eyes narrowing. Kaoru smiled and dropped the ball on the ground. It jumped for a bit until Kaoru stopped it under her foot.

"Victory and the joy of watching loser put away the rest of the soccer gear." Kaoru explained in an I-can't-wait-to-see-you-lose voice. Butch smiled at the idea of watching the puff wallow in the misery of putting the rest of the stuff away. He stuck put his hand and Kaoru stuck out her's. The both gave a quick shake before looking at the other with a determined face.

"Deal." Butch said as he got ready. Kaoru smirked and did the same. The two took seven equal steps away from the ball.

"Then let the games begin." Kaoru said as she slightly furrowed her eyebrows.

**A little bit later...ALSO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Kaoru and Butch panted, sweat the size of beads rolled down their faces. It was tied one to one. They've been playing for a full twenty minuets non stop. They knew that they could've been done a long time ago but it wasn't about the game anymore. It was about their pride and they couldn't let that down. After they took a minor break, Butch stood up and whipped his face.

"Had enough yet?" Butch asked as he tried getting his breath back. He looked down at Kaoru crouching and leaning her hands on her knees. Kaoru looked at with him and a bead of sweat rolled in her eye causing her to close that eye. She placed her hand on her cheek and brushed all of the sweat up wards, her bangs moving a bit when she combed her hands through them. The girl stood up straight and smirked.

"I'm only getting started." She said as they both took the same amount of steps away from the soccer ball. Butch smirked as he got in a running position.

"Too bad that it's almost over then." Butch said and with that they both took off for the ball. Kaoru was about to take it but Butch slide on the ground and right between her legs and stole the ball before her foot reached it.

"Hey!" Kaoru yelled turning around to see Butch heading towards her goal.

"Hay is for horses!" Butch yelled as he looked back at her. Kaoru ran after him but he had a head start. The girl growled as she ran faster feeling her adrenaline pump through her veins. She quickly gained ground and soon neck to neck with the green Ruff. Butch looked at her in surprise and ran faster but Kaoru was able to kick the ball away from Butch. It rolled at the other side of Butch and she ran after it. Butch seeing that he no longer had the ball followed quickly behind her.

Kaoru stole the ball and faced the woods. She ran towards the two cones that were calling out for her victory and she was going to get it. She was within kicking distance. Butch's eyes widened and he sped up his pace. Even though he was hot on her tail, he knew the inevitable. Kaoru aimed and shot. Butch watched the ball fly in slow motion. The ball, like a black and white colored shooting star, it flew straight in between the cones and flew into the woods, dissapearing from sight.

An imaginary crowd applauded and Kaoru bowed, kissed and waved at it as she fully enjoyed her victory. She did a little happy dance and laughed at Butch's screaming figure. He was dramatically screaming 'NO' longer than needed to be. Yea, you know the one.

"You lose~ LOSER!" Kaoru laughed. Butch got back up and dusted him self off. He glared at the girl but then he smiled as he rolled his eyes at the girls childish antiques.

"Yea, yea but next time **I** will win." Butch said waving the manner off. His eyes drifted to the sky and saw that it was turning pink and gold. He looked at his watch and turned it to the time.

"6:13 p.m., damn we played for too long." Butch cursed. He turned to look at the happy girl, who was still doing her little ,but long, victory dance.

"Hey Princess, stop gloating your butt off and go get the ball you kicked into the woods. I'll put away the stuff back in the shed." Butch said as he started to put the cones back into a whole stack. Kaoru glared at him but cut it short when she saw how late it was getting. She nodded at the boy and took off into the woods.

Butch looked at the stuff needed to be put away. He glared at them before stomping his way to the school's shed to put away the cones. He was gonna have to do this in ten minuets flat or else he'll go crazy if he looks at it any longer.

* * *

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review FOR ME CAUSE THE WORDS BEFOR THIS JUST GOT DELETED AND I HAD TO RE WRITE IT!**

**Kaoru's POV**

'I've been walking in here for who knows how long and I'm already lost. I knew I should've looked at my surroundings beforeblindly running in here at full speed...Haven't I seen that tree before?' I thought as I stopped looking at a tall oak tree. I picked up a rock off the leafy ground. I made a crunch noise as I walked on the dead oak leaves that covered the floor. When I reached the tree, I placed my hand on it's bark and made a star mark on it's bark.

"There, now if I walk by here again. I'll know I've been here." I said proud of my clever brain. I dropped the rock and continued walking in the woods. I stopped and looked around if I could see the end of the woods. Just like the many times before, I saw nothing. It was getting dark and the only light I had was coming from above me. Yea, the light coming from above the trees and that was the light that was getting dimmer.

I got bored and crossed my arms behind my head. I wondered around aimlessly still looking for that stupid ball. 'Even though I've been walking here for a long time, I still can't find that stupid soccer ball!' I would've turned back a long time ago but if I turned around I wouldn't know how if I would either be waking toward civilization or a pack of hungry wolves.

A kept walking and my foot kicked a rock it flew off into the darkness until it hit the ground. I froze not because it landed but the way it sounded like it landed. I walked a little bit forward and some of the ground fell by my foot. I took a step back and tried to see but everything was too dark. I pulled out my yellow and green iPhone, which was covered in black, yellow, and light green stars, and turned it on. I used the my phone as a flash light and saw that there was a ditch that looked ten feet deep. To say the least, the part I was standing on looked more like a cliff.

I put my phone on bright and looked around to see if the ball was there. I looked around more from my spot and saw it. It was a couple of yards down away from where I was standing, well if I was down there. Now that I saw that the ball was there I was torn about what I had to do. I could either turn around right now and start walking in the opposite direction and go home or I can go down the ditch, grab the ball and then go home.

My gut was screaming for me to go home but my pride got to me. I started to climb down to get the ball with the thought of going back empty handed. 'No way in hell am I letting Butch laugh at me for being gone this long and coming back empty handed.' I placed my phone in my mouth and started gabbing rocks, vines, and dents in the cliff to prevent my self from falling. I grabbed a vine to lower myself down lower and when I was near the branch I was going to grab, the vine snapped. I fell and I saw the starry night sky above me. I realized that if I hit the ground like that, I was going to die.

I quickly curled up into a ball and spun until I was right side up in a crane position. I landed and I didn't die but when I hit the ground a bolt of pain surged up from my ankle. I instinctively cupped my leg and tried to look at it but it was too dark. I looked around and picked up my phone that laid on the ground near me. I rolled down my sock and shined the light on it.

I flinched at the sight.

My ankle was as purple as a a plum and about the same size as one too. The wound felt like someone was sawing my whole leg in half and that was only when I rolled my sock down. I didn't know what to do if I had to put my weight on it. I looked at my phone and tried to call Butch. I looked at my phone again and and looked at the bar screen. My eyes widened in fear. I had no signal.

"Now, I wish I just turned around." I looked down at the ground and then I saw a ray of hope. Probably my only ray of hope, my PPGZ belt. I forgot that I was wearing it the whole time...

'Wow now I feel stupid...' I got out my compact and tried to transform.

A flash of light appeared and my trasfromation song came on. My body moved on it's own and made me stand up but I fell when my foot touched the ground. I cried out in pain and saw white. My song stopped and my white light stopped glowing. I started sweating from the pain and I tried to regain my breath. It hurt...ALOT.

I growled with frustration and looked around for something I could use as a crutch. I saw a root sticking out of the wall and pulled but it wouldn't move. I gave it one last tug before throwing the vine against the wall. It hit the wall and landed with a slight thump. Then a crash followed it. I turned and saw that a dead tree fell at least three feet away from me. I laid on my stomach and tried to grab the nearest branch I could reach. My ankle moved and I flinched at the pain. My foot felt like it was going to explode. I sat back up and removed my shoe. I imminently felt the blood rush back in my foot. Not only was my ankle swollen but my foot was too.

After letting the tingly feeling go away, I laid back on my stomach and tried to grab the vine but it was a little out of reach. I got an idea and tried to use my shoe to grab the tip of it. It worked.

I smiled and brought it to my hand and pulled. It took a while but the stupid thing broke free and I dragged it towards me. It was a good stick or branch. It was eight feet long and a good tree inches thick. I cut three feet of the the top part of the branch because it was too thin. I ripped my knee length shorts until they looked like...ugh...mini shorts. But not the kind that look like underwear! I have some decency people!

I ripped the two strips into thinner strips and retied them to form one long black strip of cloth. I tied that around my foot so that when I walked I wouldn't step on objects that would damage my foot even more. I tied my shoe lace onto the branch so I wouldn't lose it. I stood up with the help of my crutch and walked. I stopped in front of the ball I was trying to get. and picked it up. I used the thin part of the branch I cut off and tied it around the ball. After I made sure that the ball wouldn't fall I tied that on the same spot my shoe was.

Kept walking until a found a way back up. I kept walking in the direction the ball probably came from until I found a good resting spot. I sat down on a big rock and took out my phone.

**7:30 p.m.**

'Great...just perfect. My leg is hurt, I don't know if I'm going in the right direction and I'm gonna get grounded as soon as I get home. What else could go wrong ?" The world must've been listening when I thought that because the second after I thought it my stomach growled.

"Now, I'm hungry." I said grumpily. I stood up and was about to take a step when I felt it. The hair on the back of my neck stood on its end, my skin started to get goosebumps and my stomach plummeted to the bottom of the ocean.

Someone-no something was watching me. It felt evil and the air got colder, it got tenser, and it became unbearable. I wanted to run but I was glued on the spot. I was slightly sweating and my breathing quickened. What ever it was that was making me act that way was and had to be evil. It was ominous and had a predatory feel to it. My mind processed that thought.

'It's the hunter and I'm it's prey.'

An deep beastly rumble echoed through the air and was soon followed by a deep growl. Rustling of dead leaves were heard from behind me. The force and power of the growl was able to shake my entire being and soul. That did it, I ran. I ran with my crutch in my hand and I ran with my bad foot. It hurt so bad that I couldn't even feel it anymore. I couldn't event think, I only ran. The wind rushed against my face and blew through my hair. I tripped and tumbled a couple of times but when I did, I only tried to go faster.

My cloths where getting torn by thorns, bushes, or whatever. I was just glade I still had stuff covering me. But no matter how fast or confusingly I ran, I couldn't shake off that thing me. I kept running until I reached a certain tree. It was the same one that I marked before.

I leaned against it's trunk. I couldn't breath. My heart felt like it was going to beat the speed of light soon. I heard rustling and the presence was getting closer. I buried my head in my knees and I leaned my back on the trunk. Was this it? Was I going to die like this? I started wishing that I could just sink into the tree. I wished that what ever that thing that was following me would go away. Heck, I even wished that thing that was following me was a bunny and that it would jump into my sight, hop away and leave me alone feeling stupid. I heard rustling coming a couple of feet by my side. Then I started wishing for the craziest things until my last thought came. Tears build up in my eyes at the last thought and I buried my head even deeper into my knees so I wouldn't see them fall.

'I wish Butch was here...'

* * *

**XoXoXo Review for me you understand...DO IT XoXoXoXo**

**Butch's POV **

"Stupid keys." I muttered as I slammed the door to the shed shut. The shed's metal clashed and it echoed throughout the field. I waited to see if the thing would fall apart or not. It stopped shaking, three minuets passed and it stayed standing. I sighed with relief. I did not ,and I repeat, I mean do NOT want to spend the rest of my night fixing up that piece of garbage. I took out my phone .

**7:09 p.m.**

'I hate keys. I spent my entire time looking for the stupid things-!' I glared at the cursed things in my hands. I gave them a shake and they jingled in my hands... They were mocking me...

I threw them at the shed door and it made a clash noise like before only this one was quick and short. The keys landed on the floor with a jingle. I went to pick them up but the door opened before I even took a step near it. A red box fell out of no where inside the shack and landed right on top of the keys.

"Okay~. That's weird..." I walked to the door picked the sheds keys off the ground and stuffed them in my pocket. I looked at the red box and opened it. It had medicine, pills, powders, ointments and bandages on it. I looked at the top and there was a white cross on top, so I was guessing that this was a first aid kit.

"We had a first aid kit? Where was this thing when we needed it?" Something was off about the first aid kit because it was too big to be one. It was the size of a small suit case. Looking around it, I saw that there was another spot where you could open it. I closed the first one that held the medicine closed and snapped open the bottom drawer like someone with do to their suit case. I looked into it and saw uniforms from base ball to to volley ball. It even had our new soccer uniforms.

'Well, dose it count as new if it was made a month ago? '

I closed the lid shut and went to put it on a table in the shed. I walked out and locked the shed. I was about to go home when I realized that Kaoru hadn't come back yet. I took out my phone and tired to call her. It rang...rang again... .

'I knew what would happen next Kaoru would yell at me for interrupting her dinner and I would bluntly close my phone and walk awa-.'

"The number you have called is not in service. Please try to call again later." Then the sound hung up and stared beeping. I stood there shocked. That girl would always answer unless she was either in deep sleep something big was gonna happen. There was also a chance that she had no signal but that was rare for her phone. I mean, that girl has some weird powers that help her with phone a connection. Even though she could've gone home already, I walked towards the woods just to be safe.

Besides if she got out of the woods she would stop to watch me clean up for a while. She would also have video recorded it. I took out my phone and made the light brighter. It was too dark in here. If I didn't have my phone I wouldn't be able to see my hand even if I put it right in my face. I kept walking, making markers as I go along so I would be able to find my way back. I stopped to check the time. I dim the light a bit so I could see what the screen said. I squinted my eyes shielding my eyes from the sudden bright light. I stayed there until my eyes adjusted.

**7:48 p.m.**

"Damn...I hope I don't get grounded...Heck, I just hope I don't miss dinner!"

I put my phone on bright and kept looking. Then I stopped, I could hear rustling from the dead leaves. They got louder then they stop. I cautiously took a step forward and peeked behind the bush that was in my way. There was a tree by the bush and I looked down but I found nothing. I walked behind the bush and went to the tree. Something caught my eye, a star. I looked like at was made recently too. I heard a little more rustling on the other side of the tree. I took a look and saw a girl.

Her raven colored hair was filled with dirt, twigs and leaves causing it to droop down. It was spiked on on the edges and curled out. Her shorts were REALLY short but still decent looking. Her shirt was shredded at the bottom half. When I mean by that is that the middle was torn down half way showing off half of her toned stomach and that half looked like it went through a cheese grater. Her arms and legs had a light scratches on them but not that much. She had one shoe on and the other was covered in a black cloth. I turned away from her when I realized I was checking her out.

'Wait, soccer shoe?'

I looked closely at her out fit and saw that it was just a torn up version of our soccer uniform.

"Kaoru?" I whispered.

The girl raised her head and light emerald eyes met my gaze. Her face was scrunched up in fear but it relaxed when she realized it was me. Her cheeks were covered in a bit of dirt and they were wet. Two lines of water ran down her face and they were coming from her eyes. I stood there shocked. The toughest girl I knew was crying.

"Butch?...Thank God." She sighed in relief. She tried moving but she flinched in pain. Remembering that she looked like crap and rushed to her side. I kneeled on the ground next to her and looked at her bare foot again.

"Kaoru what happened?" I asked. I must have looked worried because she just laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. Then she pulled a stick from her side and dangled something black and white in my face.

"I found the ball?" Kaoru said jokingly. I glared at the stupid soccer ball and pushed the stick down. Then I glared softly at her.

"Yeah. I can see that but dude really what happened?" I was curious to see what caused her to look like this. Kaoru took a nervous glance to the side and looked back at me.

"Nothing." She said nervously. Even though she was tough, at times she could be a really bad liar. I looked to the side and looked farther into the woods. I touched the screen of my phone so it could light up what I was trying to find. I found nothing but I could feel it. A pair of eyes were watching us. I narrowed my eyes and made a decision.

'We had to get out of here.'

I got in front of Kaoru and got on my knee's, my back facing her. It was quite and Kaoru didn't say anything. I bet she was just staring at me while wondering what the heck I was doing.

"Get on back you obviously can't walk like that." I said not looking at her. After a bit of rustling I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and a chin resting on my shoulder. I grabbed the back of her knees and picked up her stick. I told her to wrap her legs around me for a bit and she did. I quickly broke the stick in half and put the part that had her shoe and soccer ball in between my back and her stomach. The stick stayed in place and the two dangling items swayed at out sides.

I re-grabbed her legs and retraced my steps. I handed my phone to Kaoru so she could shine the light. She still kept her head oh my shoulder so she could see. I would be lying if I said I hated it. A would also be lying if I said I didn't want to do this again. After a while we made it out of the woods. Instead of walking straight home I walked to the shed.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked. Her warm breath brushed against my ear causing my to cheeks to heat up. When I reached the door I finally decided to answer her.

"To get you new clothes." I said calmly. She must have remembered her out fit because she buried her face in my shoulder. I took the keys out of my pocket and opened the shed. I walked in side and set Kaoru and the stick on the table that was in the middle of the room. I opened the red box that I had placed on her and took out the gauze. Kaoru gave me a funny look.

"I thought you said you were going to get me new clothes."

"Yea but I need to deal with your foot first." I answered as I got on my knees in front of her foot.

I unwrapped the temporary gauze as carefully as I could. It fell to the floor and my eyes flinched at the condition of her foot. Kaoru looked down in shame but I didn't ask anything. She would tell me if she wanted to. Then I got up and walked to a corner of the room I opened a box that held the water we kept in here. I grabbed a bottle and a clean face towel. I walked back to Kaoru and set the things next to her. After closing the top half of the red suitcase, I opened the bottom half reviling the multi colored clothes. I pulled out another pair of our soccer uniform and handed it to her. Walking towards the door I stopped and looked back at her.

"If you need any help just ask." I said as I closed the door.

* * *

**XOXOXOXO REVIEW FOR ME PEPS!XOXOXOX**

**Kaoru's POV**

I took off my shirt and put on my new one. I threw the torn up one in the trash. I opened the water bottle and poured some water on the face towel. Then I washed my body of any dirt or blood. Shaking my head side to side like a dog, I tried to shake everything out of my hair. Combing both of my hands through it, I removed the other stuff that refused to move. My hair was now somewhat clean but my hair still hung by my cheeks and curled out a bit at the bottom. I blew some of if off of my face.

'Well at least it isn't as straight or as long like the time Miyako straightened my hair ' I sighed at that memory. My hair kept tickling my cheeks that day. Ugh I never wanted to go through that again.

I decided to leave my destroyed shorts on. I grabbed my short and pulled my legs up a bit. Lowering the shorts and I pulled them up carefully around my legs. It was almost up but then the table got it the way. I tried laying on my back and pulling them up but the table still got in the way. I let out a frustrated sigh and sat back up. I could always stand up on the floor and put my pants on but there was a chance that would fall and end up hurting my self even more.

I really didn't and I mean REALLY didn't want to admit it but...I needed help. I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. I took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. I looked at my phone.

**8: 19**** p.m. **

"Might as well get this over with." I whispered. I summoned up all of my will power and gulped.

"Butch! I need your help!" I say in this pathetic voice. Ew...I sounded like a girl...not in a good way though because it sounded..._cute_. The door opened with a creak. Butch walked in the shed and gave me a raised eye brow. A smirk plastered on his face. I glared at him ,my blush intensifying and his smirk grew bigger.

'I swear if my ankle wasn't hurting I would knock his teeth out.'

"I didn't think you would need my help. So what is it?" I said nothing and continued to glare at him. He looked up at the corner of the room and shrugged his shoulders. He started walking backwards to the door.

"Well if you don't need my help I'll just be going then." He said as he turned around to open the door. I started to panic I didn't want to call him back in here!

"Wait! Butch could you help me?" I asked. The boy turned around with a cheeky grin and let go of the door handle.

"See? That wasn't so hard." He was doing this on purpose...I know he is.

"Now what is it?" He asked coolly. Damn, I hate it when he ignores my glares. I didn't say anything I just looked at the shorts that were halfway up. He must've followed my gaze because he started laughing. I looked up to glare to at him and saw that he was walking towards me with a smile. He wiped away an imaginary tear and sighed with content.

I said nothing as he helped me off the table. My grip was still on the soccer shorts and I was about to pull them up when I started to fall. Butch caught my arm and helped me stand up straight. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I just stood there. I could feel the warmth coming from his chest, I could feel his breath on my neck and I could hear the faint beating of his heart. Butch put his had on mine and helped me pull up the shorts. I placed my hand on the table a got up on it.

"What's the matter Princess? Cat got your tongue or did you want to stay in my arms?" Butch smirked. Good thing it was too dark for him to see how dark my blush was.

"Shut up. Now come on I wanna go home." I said as I held my arms out at him. Butch rolled his eyes and he turned around and grabbed my legs. In return I grabbed the stick that had my shoe and the soccer ball and placed it in my lap. After making sure that it wasn't going to fall, I wrapped my arms around Butch's neck. Butch walked to the door opened it, walked out it, closed it and finally locked it.

He literally walked me home. I was glade it was night time or else more people would see me like this. The ones who were out where couples and when they saw Butch and I they giggled and pointed. I buried my head in Butch's shoulder and tried to hide my blush. At least I had something to hide in. I wounder how Butch was dealing with it.

My blood froze. A familiar feeling that I experienced in the woods came back.

* * *

** OxoxoO I MADE A GREEN MOMENT REVIEW FOR ME~!OxoxoO**

**3rd POV**

Kaoru shook Butch's shoulder. He turned his head sideways and looked at her. Kaoru had a concerned face on and leaned towards his ear.

"Butch do you feel that?" Kaoru whispered. Butch's eyes narrowed and he nodded. He quickened his pace up a bit.

"Yeah...we're being followed." Butch had a feeling that they were earlier but kept quite about it, thinking it was only his imagination. But when Kaoru mentioned it, he confirmed his suspicions. He could always transform into Strong Butch and check out who was following them but there were people out side and couldn't blow his cover. Even if he could; where would he put Kaoru?

"Butch why don't you just fly me home?" Kaoru asked as if she read his thoughts.

"Baka. If I did that your parents would wounder why you brought home by a Ruff and besides even if I did hide they would wounder how you got home with your foot." Butch said as he turned a corner.

"Stop treating me like a girl." Kaoru said slightly panicked. Butch's eye widened wit realization. She was scared of the thing in the woods. So was the thing that was tailing them the same thing?

"I'm not treating you like a girl. I'm treating you like an injured person." Butch stated. Kaoru said nothing. He turned his head to the side a bit to look back at her. Kaoru was resting her cheek on his shoulder and was dozily watching everything move by. Butch looked forward and seeing her house in the distance.

"Kaoru you're almost home and I need to ask you something." Butch said seriously. Kaoru looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"Do you know what was in the woods? Is it the same thing that's following us?" Butch asked. Kaoru's eyes turned solemn and she shook her head. Butch sighed but excepted the answer. Reaching the door, Butch held onto Kaoru with one hand and knocked the door with the other.

"Kaoru?! Is that you? My goodness were have you been I called you two hours ago and then I called your friends but they said you weren't-!" The angry female voice of Mitsuko Matsubara was heard through the door. But when she opened the door her ranting stopped and she froze at the scene.

"Ka-Kaoru wha-!" Kaoru's mom's eyes widend with shock at the sight. Kaoru started to panic.

"Mom! I can explain!" But her mom put up a hand silencing her. Butch and Kaoru gulped as she looked at them with her teal colored eyes. Then hands balled up into fists and she folded them on her chest.

"You don't need to say anything I can clearly see what's going on here." She said in a cold serious voice. Her cheeks started to turn red and her eyes started to shimmer. She cupped her hands on Butch's free hand.

"You finally got yourself a boyfriend~!" She sang. Kaoru and Butch's face glowed cherry red and they started sputtering nonsense.

"Mom you got it wrong!"

"Yeah, complete and total understanding! She just-!" But that lady wasn't going to have any of it. She dragged Butch in the living room and sat him and Kaoru down on a coach. She sat on a chair in front of them. She turned towards the door and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Tokio our baby girl finally has a boyfriend!" She sang.

Butch and Kaoru fraze and kept trying to explain to her what happened but she just ignored them. All of a sudden Dia, Shou and Kaoru's dad came skidding through the door all shouting.

"KAORU HAS A BOYFRIEND!?" Butch and Kaoru blushed even harder.

The group of guys in the center of the room were feverishly looking for the person Mitsuko said was Kaoru's boyfriend. Dia was looking under the couch, Shou was looking behind the picture frames and the dad was running around the living room. For some strange reason they couldn't or didn't have the decency of looking on the coach. Butch raised his eye brow at the scene Kaoru face-palmed and Mitsuko just laughed.

"WERE IS HE?! I CAN SMELL HIM BUT I CAN'T FIND HIM! WERE ARE YOU SHOW YOUR SELF! I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Butch sweat dropped but shivered when he saw how big the guys arms were.

"Oh I wanna see that." Kaoru grinned.

"I don't. Thank's for your hospitality Mrs. Matsubara but since I don't want to rest in pieces I'll be going now." Butch said as he turned towards the door. He stopped in mid step because his stomach decided to introduce himself.

"I see you haven't eaten yet stay for dinner! I insist!" Mitsuko said cheerily. Butch turned his head to his side to find Shou hanging on his arm.

"Com'on Nii-chan! Mama's gonna make a chicken alferdo!" Shou said as his mouth watered at the thought of food. Butch gulped as his stomach growled more. Mrs. Matsubara left the room to make dinner as Butch replayed a certain word the boy said.

"Nii-chan? Me?'

* * *

**Oxoxoxoxo A VERY LONG CHAPTER SO REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK XOxoxxoxox**

**Out side of the very noisy house**

A shadowed figure stepped out of an ally way that was right across the Mastsubara's house. He wore a black cloak that reached the ground and it had three glowing white circles. Two of the circles were on his shoulders and one was over the spot were his belly button should be. The circles formed an upside down triangle and a white line connected them together. He wore a hood that shadowed his face and on the center of the hood ,where his forehead might have been, was an upside down white triangle with a large white 'X' crossed over it.

He shuffled through the inside of his cloak and pulled out a picture. It was the picture of a girl with bed head and a cheeky smile on her face. She was walking down a side walk with a group of kids but the picture was only focused on the girl. Her eyes were bright green and it looked like she was talking to someone but that person was cut off.

The person smiled at the picture and put it back in his cloak. He raised his head and watched Butch give Shou a playful nuggie. Kaoru came up behind him, limpingly, and jumped on his back tackling him to the ground. The cloaked figure laughed at Butch's surprised face as he fell to the ground.

"Kaoru Matsubara. I finally found you." The hooded figure said as it turned around and dissapeared into the dark ally. A smile gracing his face.

* * *

**REVIEW~!OxoxoxoXoxoxoxXO REVIEW FOR ME!**

Momoko got up from her spot on the coach and stretched. She finally finished her homework while she watched her a marathon of her favorite anime show. Momoko got up to get a snack from the kitchen and saw the time.

**9:00 pm**

'I wounder if Kaoru is okay? I'll call her later. ' With that thought Momoko took out a slice of cheese cake from the fridge. She was about to walk upstairs to go bed but stopped when she saw her mom cleaning the dishes. She remembered the class assignment at school and walked up to her.

"Hey Mom can I have some pictures for my school project?" Momoko asked as she watched her mother dry a dinner plate. Miriko never removed her eyes from he dishes.

"Sure sweet heart. What kind do you need?" She asked as she pushed a strand of her light brown hair away from her face.

"I only need some pictures of me growing up." Momoko said as she started eating the cheese cake slice at the table. She was so focused on eating that she didn't see her Mom freeze in mid step of putting a plate away.

"O-Oh do you have any in mind or specific?" Miriko asked shakily as she dried another dish. Momoko shook her head and Miriko sighed with relief. Momoko saw this and took a mental note of her mother's strange reaction. She watched her mother for a minuet before she remembered something. She was cautious to tell her but said it to see how she would react. Momoko keened her eyes on her mother and swallowed the last piece of cake in her mouth.

"But there is one thing I need." Momoko asked. Her mother acted the same way as before, not a hint of nervousness to be seen.

"Yes what is it Momo-chan?" Miriko asked as she reached to put a plate on the shelf.

"I need a picture of me-"

The plate was halfway to its destination.

"-when I was-"

Miriko's eyes widened knowing what she was about to say and her grip on the jade colored plate loosened.

" -a baby."

The jade plate slipped from her mother's hand and crashed to the floor. Shattering into millions of green colored shards. Momoko gasped in surprise and stood up from her chair. She grabbed the broom that was leaning on the wall and was going to sweep up the mess but froze at her mother's shocked face. Her mother wasn't looking at the mess with a shocked look she was looking at her with a shocked.

Miriko realized that she was staring to long and turned away. Her chocolate brown eyes caught the sight of the mess on the ground and took the broom from Momoko. She smiled at her daughter and started to clean up the mess.

"Ah silly me~! I dropped the plate... Thank you for the broom Momo-chan." Miriko laughed nervously. A line of sweat covered her eye brows. Momoko looked at her mom with a soft concerned face. She saw that her Mom was getting nervous. But the question was.

'Why?'

* * *

**End of chapter 7**

**REVIEW FOR ME!**

It was filled with some action a guess...I hope it was good! I'm not really good with romance cause I only read about it in fanfiction so~ yea...I just hope I don't write pink, fluffy stuff.

Yes there will be a lot of drama and Romance but none (or so I hope) of the Lovey-Dovy gooy yucky stuff...*shudder*.

I WORKED SO FRICKIN LONG ON THIS **AND I WANT REVIEWS!**! **  
**

**1) Should I remove the BrickXMomoko thing at the top or no?**

Beacuse this is going to be a BrickxMomoko story but there will be alot of ButchXKaoru and BoomerxMiyako... If I do remove it from BrickxMomoko and just put it under romance and drama. DO you think I'll get more people to red this?

Even if I do do that I'm probably gonna out it back under BrickxMomoko later. Hey, I think that spot needs more stories!

I hoped you liked it and **YOU YES I CAN SEE YOU READING** **THIS !**!**!**!** DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT THIS! IF YOU GOT THE NERVE TO KEEP READING THIS THEN REVIEW !**!**!**!**! PLEASE I PUT MY SOUL AND EFFORT INTO THIS SO PLEASE PEOPLE TELL ME IF YOUR READING IT !**!**!**!**!**!**!** (TT^TT)

I SWEAR WILL CRY !**!**!**!**!**! **I SEE HOW ANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS BUT I'M SO SAD THAT THEY WONT TELL ME IF THEY LIKE IT **!**!**!**!**!**!...

Holy Fu**e. THAT'S RIGHT I DISSED MY DESSERT! I mean I look back and i see that I wrote = 12,614 words no inculding the ones in this line/paragraph.


	8. Fcked up day prt 1

**I AM BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK KKKKK!**

**MY MOM FINALLY UNLOCKED MY FANFIC ACCOUNT!**

**I am making other fanfics for the PPG. This will be my main story but I hope that you guys will read my other stories that I will post up...Trust me they're gonna be good...**

I'm SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLAOD!

**BTW** The drama for the blues(and Yes i do mean BoomerxMiyako) will be sooner than the reds and greens. DO NOT FLAME OR BE CONFUSED THIS IS A COLORXCOLOR PAIRED STORY! AND BY THAT I MEAN COUNTERXCOUNTERPART PAIRING!

I want more people to talk to...(;-;)

I truly do apologize though... for not updating.

**I love Vocaliod and have been a Kagamine Rin and Len fan for 2 years and decided to make a PPG fanfic for some of their stories/songs. My first one will be The story of Evil. This will include Reds, Greens and Blue pairings but they will not be at first and trust me it's a sad story. It will be worth reading because I just don't intend on going with the song if you have heard of the Evil series. It will be full of drama and I hope you will like it...Should it be a PPG fic or PPGZ fic?**

**My other one will be a Horror, adventure, romance, suspense and supernatural story. Agian it will be a PPG story. I tried the idea of making it a PPGZ fanfic but it fits more as a PPG fanfic. I can't give anything away about that story for it wont be as suspenseful if you know what's gonna happen..(still trying to fix some problems in that...)**

...RANDOMNESSS

I screamed because I saw how many people read this and how many don't tell me they're reading this...Well if you gonna be a hater...*cries in the corner*...I KNOW PEOPLE WHO DO CARE AND REVIEW!...

My own brother won't even comment...well kind of brother...(;-;) Well best guy friend...I'll shave his hair in his sleep later...*2 mounths after I wrote that* I did shave his hair and then in my sleep he cut mine...MY HAIR IS UNEVEN! (TT^TT)

IDC about him though. I WANT you to REVIEW but I ALMOST don't CARE. Yea it saddens me but...I know that you (I'M TIRED!)

*I go to bed I will continue writing later...*

*I woke up and now I'm eating pancakes*

Do you remember everything in the story? If you don't things may get confusing. I leave little hints every where for you and you need to piece them together. Whatever you do, don't put in a piece you _think_ is right or else you'll be in for a shock later.

Things are gonna get...started?...IDK...I know that this is probably the start of the story though...

Someone you may hate is gonna appear though...**Also...Can you find what's weird in this chapter? **

Also...I LOOKED AT MY OLD CHAPTERS AND I SUCK AT WRITING! TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHH FLUFFFFFFFFFFF! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**OxOxOxOXOXxO Review you got it? xoOxxOOxxOxxXO P.s Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**_Dream POV ?_**

_I could hear the flickers of the flames, the sound of my heart beating against my chest, the panting from my mouth but the sound that had my attention the most was the rapid sound of liquid splashing under my bear feet. _

_I was running. _

_To who ?- I didn't know. _

_There were dark hills around me, lights flickered from above, fire dangerously and wildly danced everywhere and the foul stench of death hung in the air like a thick fog. As I was running in a stream of warm blood through the hills of darkness. The red fluid speckled my legs and dress and they completely soaked my bare feet and ankles. My breathing was ragged and my legs were sore._

_Where was I running to?- I didn't know_

_What I did know was that I was running for my life._

_My hair brushed against my cheeks with every step I took. I quickly brushed some strands behind my ears but as I did so, I tripped on something and landed on my stomach with a splash. I shakily pushed myself on my hands and knees. My vision was blinded by blood and I hung my head as I wiped the liquid out of my eyes. When they felt clean I cautiously opened my eyes and found myself looking down into the shallow stream of dark blood. I sat there staring at it mindlessly but then a droplet of blood fell out of my hair and landed in the stream. The dark liquid rippled and I saw something shimmer in the water. I sat there staring it until the ripples calmed and settled. When they stilled my eyes widened at the sight. _

_I saw a __child__._

_A __stranger__._

_but...I knew that-_

_it was me._

_My __short __hair was and tangled up. My face was dirty. It was crusted with dried blood, ashes and bruised. The clothes that I wore were stained and torn. My arms were cut, bruised and were burned. The whites of my eyes were blood shot. I was a mess but-_

_I didn't care._

_How did I get here?- I didn't know_

_Why was I here?- I didn't know_

_I look up and I see a figure run through the dark hills. He disappeared as quick as he appeared. My eyes widen in surprise. I felt my brain fuzzing like tv and something was trying to fight it's way to the surface. Shapes, a figure-no figures were hidden behind the curtain of black and white specs I tried to grasp the image but it was ungraspable. But for some reason joy bubbled up in me. My body instinctively relaxed and I sighed. _

_"He's alive..." I whispered with relief but in my mind I asked 'Who was he?' . Then the image fought into my mind._

_ I could feel it.  
_

_A memory._

_My body moved to smile but before it could, I something caught my eye. Or should I say somethings. B__ulky animmalstic shadows dashed in the same direction I saw the boy disappear.__ I felt my eyes widen with fear__, they looked angry... hungry...and they're going to-! Horror struck at my core and one thought rang through my blank mind. 'No...not again.'_

_"NO!-! GO AWAY DON'T TOUCH HIM!"_

_I got back up on my short legs and I ran. My slow ,at first, staggering increased into a full out sprint. As I ran my chest rumbled and I started to growl. An emotion welled up in my heart, welling up so much that my heart felt as if it would burst. It fogged my mind and blocked the agonizing cries from my body . To contain it, I balled__ my fists __clenched them as hard as I could while I ran. I was angry at myself because I- _

_... Why was I angry? _

_But my body moved according to it's own will. I was running after the shadows desperately trying to keep their monstrous figures in sight. But then something strange happened. As I ran a memory started to surface. The faster I ran the clearer the memory got. So I was running like hell not just to keep up with the shadows but to regain a foreign memory. _

_Inside my mind was room, a pitch black room one that held no door or window. Imagine it for a second, now inside that room sat a small TV and it's screen buzzed black and white dots. Do you see the static fighting to create an image? Well if not, they flew an like a million flies beating against a window. Now think of a time were you forgot something important, tried in vain to remember but in vain couldn't? Well think of all of the pain, annoyance, and anger you felt and times it by a hundred. Then the screen of the TV flickered and the almost familiar figures from before started to form and dissolve. My conscious divided into two as I watched the memory surface._

_**(A.N** to avoid being confused you can read the_ regular printing_ then the slanted or vise versa but it's your choice. P.S The _regular printing_ is the memory.**)**_

A young boy's face appeared his eyes masked by the shadows of his bangs -_ He was in trouble._

A smirk that radiated warmth-**-**_-He needed me. _

A cocky laugh that was filled with playfulness-**-**-_I needed to be there. _

All familiar but just -**-**-_ I had to be there not just for him _

**not** familiar at the same time -**-**-_ but for myself _

'Who is he?' I repeated -**-**_-and besides all of what's going on right now._

_'Is all my fault.' _

_My train of thought broke as a gun shot went off. I skidded to a stop when I realized I lost sight of the beasts. I grit my teeth in frustration and was about to scream when another gun shot cut me off. I turned in the direction the noise came from. My eyes widened as I realized that it sounded louder than the last one. The second I realized it I ran in that direction, hoping to find the boy there. As I drew nearer, I could hear that the gunshots and beastly growls were getting louder. I pushed my tired worn out legs to move faster and I pumped my arms to the same pace. My heart raced in fear._

_You would be scared too right?_

_Then in a blur of shadows I saw the boy and the beasts hot on his tail, disappear behind a corner._

_I approached the corner, that the boy and the beasts disappeared behind, and ran around the corner. I was immanently blinded. I brought up my arms and used them to block my eyes from the intense white light that somehow enveloped my surroundings in it's light. I squinted my eyes and I saw a figure. My eyes widened and my arms dropped to my side. Then I ran towards the blinding light my eyes transfixed onto the object at the center._

_But then something was pulling me back and away from my destination. I fought to move forward but it was too strong. In desperation I reached one of my hands out to the figure. A __name on the __rested on the tip of my tongue. _

_I opened my mouth to scream the figures name but then my eyes were forced shut and my body was violently tugged back. When I opened my eyes again once more I found myself awake in reality._

_The name forgotten when I woke from my dream._

* * *

**3rd POV**

"MOoooo~m!" Kuriko whined.

There was a bang on the table and Kuriko pressed her cheek against the blue cloth of the dining table. A grumble erupted from the youngest Akatsutsumi stomach causing the skin on the bridge of her nose to scrunch up in a dramatic act of pain. Kuriko growled in annoyance when her mother didn't even look her way. After five minuets of a failed attempts to get her mother to look her way. Kuriko grasped the part of her shirt that covering her stomach and slouched back into her seat with a defeated sigh.

"Kuriko, please sit up right on the table" Miriko said not even glancing her gaze at her impatient daughter . Miriko lifted the cooking pan over an emerald plate and then poured the puffy golden scrambled eggs next to the strips of beacon. Kuriko made a look of disbelief at her mother while the mother rolled her eyes, not needing to look to know what face she made.

The thirty year old woman turned back to the stove and as she cracked two eggs eggs into the pan a glazed look came over her features. While cooking, Miriko stared blankly at the space in front of her causing her youngest daughter to stare at her questionably. This went unnoticed by the mom and the slightly worried child was about to say something when her stomach growled. Kuriko looked from her stomach to the clock on the wall.

**7:35 am**

Seeing what time it was Kuriko gave her mother's back one last glance before she turned back to her breakfast. Just as Kuriko placed a beacon strip in her mouth the sound of an alarm clock went off. The sound could be heard coming from the level above the kitchen and then a crash followed. Kuriko rolled her eyes at the chaos her older sister was causing and Miriko ,still in her daze, just set the plate of sunny side eggs and buttered toast on the table. The second the plate was set on the table a blur of orange dashed past the kitchen to the front door. Miriko ,noticing this, snapped out of her daze and eye lid twitched with irritation.

'No way is that girl going to miss breakfast AGAIN'

"MOMOKO!" Miriko screamed as her foot .The figure froze in it's spot and the red headed teen turned her frightened eyes to her mother.

"O-ohayo Oka-san." Momoko said as she waved at her mom nervously. But her mother only stared at her and Momoko felt her blood freeze when she saw a tic appeared on her mother's face. The woman pointed to the seat at the table signaling her to sit down. Momoko sighed and dragged her slumped figure to the table. She stared at the eggs that sat there. Just by looking at the soft, steaming seasoned eggs Momoko felt her mouth water. She hasn't had a good breakfast meal in a while.

She wished that she could savor it; too bad she was in hurry. With that thought in mind Momoko grabbed the two sunny side eggs and slapped it onto one of the buttered toasts. Then snatched two pieces out of the six pieces of beacon that laid on her father's plate and placed it on top of the egg. Dashing to the fridge Momoko flung open the door. A cup already in hand, Momoko poured herself a cup of apple juice. After guzzling down the sweet drink, Momoko washed her cup, grabbed her bento from the counter and walked back to her breakfast sandwich. She was going to just grab her food then go but then she realized what her mother was wearing.

Miriko had her light brown hair (like Kuriko's hair color) pulled back in a messy bun showing off the light layer makeup that she applied. She wore a muddy red business outfit that showed off her curves and complimented her hair and eye color.

"Oh, your working again?" Momoko asked before taking a bite from her sandwich. Kuriko turned to look at her mother as well. Her mother placed the hot pan in the sink and rolled down the selves of her suit before turning to look at her daughters. She smiled proudly and nodded as she wiped her hands with a dish cloth.

"Yep, that's right. I've been getting more and more hours in and if I get the attention of my boss I'll surly get that raise!" Miriko said as she grabbed her bento and purse off the wooden table. Kuriko smiled with Momoko but in the older daughter's eyes shined with concern.

'This has been the eighth day in a row that she's worked. She hardly gets any sleep at night'

"Ganbatte ne Oka-chan!" Kuriko cried as she glomped on her mother legs, giving it a tight squeeze. Mirko bent down to be eye level with her youngest daughter and gave her a hug.

"Arigato Kuriko-chan." Miriko said before standing up; her hand lingering on the small child's head. The mother of two turned to her eldest daughter and smiled.

"Momoko?" Miriko tilting her slightly to the side, curious at her redheaded daughter's quietness. Momoko snapped out of her thoughts and put a bright smile on her face.

"Un, Good luck Mommy. Besides you've been working so hard that your boss has to be stupid not to give you a raise!" Momoko cheered as she pumped her hands at her side. Miriko smiled at her daughters and nodded. She walked to the door and right before she stepped through it she turned around to face her daughters. She lifted up one of her arms and grabbed her bicep.

"I'll try my best." Miriko said with enthusiasm before she left for work.

Momoko and Kuriko waved their mother goodbye as she drove away. The second Momoko wasn't able to see her mother anymore, she ran down the sidewalk in a mad-dash to get to school literally leaving her little sister in the dust. Kuriko coughed as she batted the dust away from her face, trying to breath in a clean breath of air. Kuriko felt a sweat drop roll down her back as she watched her sister create a trail of dust as she ran. The nine year old brunette glanced at the clock.

"7:45 a.m? School doesn't start until 8:30." Kuriko said puzzled by her sister's urge to arrive at school early. With a shrug of her shoulders, Kuriko brushed aside the chain of that thought before locking the house door before walking to her school.

* * *

**oxoxoxoxo SOME ONE REVIEW FOR ME oxoxoxoxo I WANT ATLEAST 10 reviews!oxoxox So That I'll update for YOU!**

The hallway of (I forgot the name) high school was mostly deserted of life. A red bow peeked from behind a corner and an eye glanced nervously from side to side. The fourteen year old girl leaned out further and ,deciding it was safe, stepped out of her hiding spot. She felt relief creep into her bones and she sighed in relief.

"I made it."

As Momoko walked to her class room her foot prints echoed in the deserted hallway. But then she stopped as she realized something. Wondering why it was so quite, Momoko took out her phone and checked the time and date.

**Friday, November 23, 2012.**

**7:52 am**

'Huh. Friday... That explains it. Clubs are held in the morning.'

Momoko smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. As she continued down the hallway, Momoko looked inside her school bag and shuffled her arm around her bag. Her eyes lit up as she pulled out the sandwhich that she had made that morning. After removing the clear foil (that she was somehow able to put on it before putting it her bag) from around it, Momoko took a bite out of the sandwich. Momoko's pace slowed down as she ate but as she did so the redhead got lost in her thought's.

'Friday huh?...time passes so quickly...I already got my essay done but...I still need those pictures.' Momoko thought as she stopped at a corner and turned around deciding that she wanted to go to the roof.

'I wounder...if all of what she said-.'Momoko's thought paused as she turned the door knob to open the door.

She was instantly met with the chilly autumn wind and Momoko smiled at the refreshing breeze. As she walked in the direction of gate her hair danced in the wind like silk ribbons. She placed her hand on the gate and looked down at the field. In the distance she could see the children in the elementary section playing. She smiled softly at their joy and remembered how she played like that when she was their age. But then her memory was cut short as she remembered her previous thought.

'I wounder if what Oka-chan said...' Momoko's grip tightened on the metal pipe of the gate.

'-was all true?'

**OxOxOxOpleasereviewformebeac useitgivesmejoyOxOxOxOREVIEW !**

**Memory: four days ago, Momoko's POV**

_I stood there puzzled by mom's strange behavor. I waited just staring at her sweep up the green shards that was once a beautiful dinner plate. When she finished she tried to sweep up the invisible shards off the floor. I looked with pity at her poor attempt of an excuse. I opened my mouth and shakily asked._

_ "Oka-chan?" But she was so concentrated on sweeping up the nonexisting that she couldn't hear me. I narrowed my eyes and said it with more power._

_"Oka-chan!" _

_My mother's head snapped up and looked at me as if she had forgotten I was there. When I looked I could see a hint of fear in my mother's eyes. She stood up straight and asked me._

_"What is it Momoko?"_

_"Oka-chan what's wrong?"_

_"Eh? Oh it's nothing but do you really need it?"_

_"Yea. said that we were going to use them for our reports and then we were going to play a game with them." I said excited wbout the idea. I smiled at the thought__ of seeing ev__eryone's baby pictures. But my smile disappeared when I saw my Mom's face edged with worry._

_"Gomenasai, Momoko but I don't have any of your baby pictures."_

_"Why?" asked confused. My mom's eyes darted to the floor before she leaned the broom against the wall. Before I knew it, I was in the living room, sitting on the coach with my mom sitting across from me._

_'How do they do that?' __But then my thoughts were cut short when my mom looked at me with uneasy eyes before she looked at her hands. _

_"Well um, Momoko when you were little we lived in another house. You remember it right? You used to talk about how much fun it was." The second she said that I remembered instantly._

_"Of course. It was near a forest away from the city. There was a lake were we used to feed ducks, a field of flowers that was in bloom all year, I even remember our sweet neighbor, Mrs. Hiroshi. She and Grandma talked all the time. She was such a sweet old lady, she always made me the best sakura rice cakes ever! I hope she's doing all right." I was going to keep on rambling when a thought struck me._

_"Ne, Oka-chan. Why did we leave?" I asked puzzled. 'I'm grateful that we did move but Kuriko would've liked it there...' Mom looked at the ground and sighed. She stayed quite for a while as if she was thinking. Then she looked up at me and said._

_"One day, when we were all asleep, there was a fire from a nearby village and it spread to ours. We were near the edge of town, nearest to the neighboring village, so we were the first house to catch on fire. It's a good thing we had a smoke detector or else we wouldn't be here."_

_"But Oka-chan, why don't I __remember that." My mom ignored my question and continued._

_"When I woke that night, I woke up to the sound if the smoke detector going off. I open my eyes an found myself looking at smoke that looked like storm clouds. I woke you father and we went up stairs to go get you. This was during a time when I was a couple months pregnant with Kuriko so it took awhile since you father refused to leave me. But when got to your room the path to your room had turned into a hole and a plank leaned against your door. We were so terrified that you were trapped in your room and you couldn't breath or that you tried to get out but the floor caved in. We looked down the hole and you weren't there so your father jumped to your room and went to get you. When he came back you were passed out in his arms. I felt my world tremble with fear because I thought you were dead."_

_I felt my protective side well up in me when I saw my mom start to tremble. I wanted to go over there and comfort her so bad but I knew if I did she would break down crying. I clenched my hands in my lap and waited for her to continue. She took a shaky breath and sighed. She clutched her head and sweat lined up on her brow.I reached out to her when she filched to the side but she held up her hand and reassured me that she was okay._

_"The fire department and other towns folks helped put out the fire. You where in the hospital __because when your father found you you where passed out under a pile of debris ,that had fallen from the ceiling, in the middle of your room. We were so thankful that you weren't hurt but the doctor said that apparently you were somehow traumatized by the event that your body went into defensive mode and made you forget."_

_"Grandma, what happened to Grandma? You told me that she died but how? Was it because of the fire?" After I had asked that I instantly regretted it because tears erupted from eyes and flowed like rivers down her reddish cheeks. She tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes but it was in vain so she just stopped and let them flow freely. She was then clutching her head in pain from the memory._

_"After your father got you I told him to take you outside so I can get mom, your grandma. It took a second to convince your father and then I was off to her room. When I got her we had to go through the kitchen and go through the back door to get out because the living room was a bonfire. But just as we entered the kitchen, the ceiling caved in right above my head but your grandmother ,who was behind me, saw it first." My mother takes a shaky breath and wipes her face with a crumpled up tissue that she had in her pocket. My eyes widened with shock seeing where this was going._

_"And then it happened so fast, a push on the back, face thunked against the ground and I turn around to see that she had pushed me three feet away from her. She was under a huge pile of burning debris and had somehow managed to stay alive but I couldn't reach her because there were two planks separating us." My mom started to shake her head side to side at the memory. _

_"I thought I could move it so I went up to it and tried lifting it but then I felt a pain in my stomach and then I probably screamed because your grandma asked me what happened. So I told her that my stomach just hurt a bit. So I tried again to move the plank and my stomach hurt again So I stopped not only because of the pain but my hands got burned and it looked like a first degree burn but I ignored it and tried agian. The plank fell to the ground and sparks flew. I had to rest and because I was tired and my hands hurt. I tried calling for help outside the house but no one came so I went back in and to try again. Now there was a gallon of gasoline in the kitchen so we could refuel the tank because we used those type of stoves and somehow it was within arms reach of your grandma." Her voice started to crack and her words turned into sobs._

_"She obviously wasn't expecting me to come back so quickly because she was surprised to see me back. But then she turned her eyes to me and said to get out. I tried to reason with her but she just shook her head and smiled. I looked at her eyes one more time, they were calm but sad and then she tipped the gasoline with the tipes of her fingers and it poured onto the fire. And that was it, she was gone. I heard a scream but it was mine and then someone stopped me from going in to pull her out. I woke in the hospital later and they said that my baby, Kuriko, in my stomach was fine but my hands had suffered a first degree burn."_

_"All of our stuff that day burned and we had almost nothing left. So we moved to Tokyo because I had lived there before. Your father and I got a job. We had Kuriko and that was that." Miriko said sniffling._

_"Gomenasi Oka-chan. I didn't know." I said softly and with that I stood up, keeled in front of her trembling figure and gave her a hug._

_**OXOXOXO GIVE ME A REVIEW**_** OXOXOX**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Momoko raised one hand up and then a snap echoed on the roof top. Her cheek was flaring red inside and out. Momoko placed both hands on her slightly swollen red cheek and whimpered in pain. Dew drops of tears bundled up in her eyes but they didn't fall.

'Baka, Oka-chan wouldn't act like that if it was lie.' Momoko thought positively with a smile but then she felt two seat drops roll down her back. 'Ow...did I have to hit that hard?'

"Wow, monarchist much?" A shrilly voice said. Momoko's eyes widened.

'Oh shit.'

"Really MooMoo-chan? Who would've thought but I can't say I'm not surprised." A female voice sneered. Momoko knew that shrilly voice any where, it could make Himeko's voice sound as smooth and as soft as silk. Turing around Momoko saw a a group of girls of all ages surrounding her in a circle, all of them with there arms crossed waiting with attention but Momoko wasn't paying any attention to them. She was looking at the girl who had insulted her a thousand times before, the one in charge. Momoko looked at the girl who stood two feet away from her.

Soft sakura pink eyes met golden honey brown. Sparks flew.

"Akita, Neru." Momoko spat as she continued to glare at the girl who had bullied her ever since she met her, her bullying had gotten worse ever since she started being Hyper Blossom. A Tick grew on Neru's cheek.

"That's Neru-sama you piece of trash." Neru yelled before sighing irritatingly.

Neru had waist length dirty blond hair ,that was held up in high side ponytail, and her out fit showed some skin if she moved at the right angle. The bitc-I mean blond smirked and placed her hands on her hips. Taking out her phone, Neru flipped open her phone and clicked a button before showing it to Momoko. It was a picture of her slapping herself.

"Mah ika (Well whatever). Maybe I can help you 'refreshen' your memory by pushing the send button and send this to most of the kids in school." Neru sneer and her gang laughed on que causing Neru to smile wickedly. Momoko did nothing but clench her fists and glare harder at her.

"Why do you insist on picking on me?" Momoko asked. Neru's eyes slightly widened before she lowered her head ,shadowing her eyes, and the blond bully stayed quite. It was the first time she was asked that.

"Why do you do this whenever your given the chance?" Momoko persisted and Neru once again said nothing. The air blew slightly.

"What are you getting from doing this?"

"Why me?"

"What did I ever do to you?" Momoko said as her voice grew louder and firmer but Neru stood there like a statue.

"What did I do?"

"What am I to you?"

"What am I?"

"Why couldn't have we been friends?"

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Momoko said pleadingly.

Neru finally lifted her head and looked at Momoko with insane eyes. Her lips pulled back in a sick grin and she looked at Momoko as if she had just told a joke. She raised an eye brow at the confused blond and then doubled over with laughter. Her crew looked at each other uneasily before they too started to join int the insane laughter. When Neru was done she slowly stood up straight one hand clutching her stomach and the other wiping away a tear that had formed in her eye. After giving one last chuckle her crew fell silent. With her arms swaying limp at her sides, Neru looked at Momoko with a raised brow and the same sick grin.

"Oh~? You serious?" Neru giggled. Then she looked at Momoko again but her eyes burning with passion. Then she smiled.

"I pick on you because it's so much fun." Neru said, her voice edged with insanity. The girl walked towards Momoko as she answered all of her questions.

"I do it because you give me the chance, stupid." Neru laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. In the background the group of girls giggled at the red head's idiocity.

"I get the pleasure of seeing you squirm in pain!" By now the gang has roaring in laughter some even commenting past event's that they found brutally hilarious.

"Why you? WHY NOT YOU, AKATSUTSUMI, MOMOKO!?" Neru said now standing in front of Momoko, who's eyes were lowered to the floor. Neru banged their foreheads together with a thunk but Momoko didn't move and neither of the girls flinched pain.

"You make the best expressions. You show off your face by looking like a bigger idiot. Some times I wounder why I why we bother to make a fool of you when you do that perfectly your self!" Neru said trying to get a reaction out of the red head but Momoko didn't move. She just stood there listening to their laughter echo in the rooftop ignoring her emotions, just like she always tries to do when she in this type situation. To avoid getting things worse.

"That's why NO ONE will EVER LIKE YOU! You little FREAK." Neru said. Momoko snapped and in a flash her right fist collided with Neru's chin, creating a perfect uppercut when Neru flew up and crashed on the floor.

Hey, I said she tries.

"YOUR WRONG! Miyako-chan, Kaoru-chan, Massaki, Haruto-kun, Ryou-kun, and alot of other people like me! Yes I'm an idiot at times but that's who I am; Akatsutsumi, Momoko!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Neru yelled as she sat up clutching her throbbing chin. Like that her crew screamed as they charged at Momoko. Momoko not expecting this had no time to do anything as they pounced on her.

Neru stood and continued to talk.

"BAKA!They only hang out with you so they can laugh at your idiocity. Your their jester, the joker. Che, the fool. No one will ever really like you. They only like what you do." Neru hissed, venom dripping off every word.

Momoko felt pain on her body as hands clawed, hit, and tugged at her body. The smell of cheep perfume filled her nostrils as she tried to breath trough them since someone was trying to grab her lips. Every second that passed the pile of girls were giving into their bloodlust as they reached out in hope of grabbing her flesh or hair. All of them wanting to inflict pain on the outnumbered girl. Momoko fought off flock of hands when the tried to pluck at her face.

"WHAT YOU DID WAS THAT YOU WHERE BORN!" Momoko heard Neru yell.

She rolled up into a ball trying to protect her head when a foot start to kick it. She was able to stop the foot from hitting her head by putting her hands on the spot the foot was targeting.

"YOU TOOK MY CHANCE AWAY!" The kicking increased it's pressure. Momoko felt her bow slip out of place and she tried to grab it but was then she forced to block the next oncoming attack's.

"TO BECOME MORE POPULAR!" Momoko's eyes widened when she realized it was Neru was the one who was kicking her.

"TO BE ADORED MORE!" Neru yelled and Momoko struggled to raise her gaze to look at Neru through the space between her hands.

"TO BE LOVED MORE!" Momoko's eyes widened when she saw that Neru's hate filled eyes started tearing. But the second Neru saw pity in the red-heads eye's her own golden eyes lost all light from the outside world and hardened with intense hate. Her eyes glowed only with her passion of hate. Neru's teeth gritted and her tears dried before they fell. Her mind set on one resolve.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Neru yelled grinding her foot agianst Momoko's arms, that where still protecting her face. Then Neru lifted her foot up once again.

"YOU LOSER!" With each hit Neru's foot hit Momoko with more force .

"YOU FREAK!"

"YOU NUISANCE!"

"YOU AREN'T NEEDED!" One of the girls in the gang grabbed Momoko's hair and pulled her hard enough for her to fall on her back. Everyone in Neru's gang backed off and let their leader finish it. They all watched with sadistic smiles on their faces.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TRASH!"

"I WOULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!" Neru yelled sitting on Momoko's stomach, her arm pulled back . Momoko squinted to see Neru's figure in the sunlight.

"BECAUSE I HATE TRASH LIKE YOU-!" Neru brought her fist downward and Momoko closed her eyes tightly and waited for impact-

"AKATSUTSUMI, MOMOKO!" The air swooshed under it's force and speed.

-but it never came.

When the blow never came, Momoko waited and opened her eyes. A shadow of male figure stood towering over two girls, his hand had Neru's still clenched fist in a tight grip. Momoko looked at Neru and she was glaring bullets into his head. With a jerk of his hand he pulled Neru up and off of Momoko.

He said in a calm but demanding voice. "Get to class."

Then the second he said that the five minuet bell went off. Neru's group looked at each other with fright of being late and they all headed for the door, their stampeding foot's steps echoed. The only trace that they left was a dust cloud that had already flown away in the breeze. The only people on the roof top was the stranger, Neru and Momoko. Neru glared one more time at the stranger before jerking her hand out of his grip.

"Che." She huffed, her head lowered as she strode to the exit. Two gazes glued on her figure as they watched her departure.

When she left, the stranger turned away from the ajar exit door and looked at Momoko with softer eyes. Momoko ,feeling his gaze on her, turned to face him and blushed when she realized that she was still on the floor. Seeing her blush the stranger smiled and held out his hand. Momoko smiled and accepted his help. When she stood straight, Momoko felt a pain pulse in her head and clutched her head in hope of easing it. Her body swayed and she fell to the side, or would have if it wasn't for the strangers gentle grip that steadied her before she lost balance. Momoko looked up and saw brilliant sky blue eyes staring at her with concern. Momoko blushed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Getting nervous, Momoko looked away from the eyes that were melting her heart and scratched her head nervously.

"Yea, I'm okay-oh no." Momoko's voice whispered horrified. She moved the hand that she used to clutch her hand and moved it all around on her head. Her eyes widened further and used both hands to recheck her scalp. The boy watched the girl in confusion as she panicked and rechecked her head faster. After a couple of minuets of watching her, she was rechecking her head so fast that it looked as if she had no more arms. He felt two sweat drops roll down his back and decided to stop her before her arms pop off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. When he did Momoko froze, her arms became visible again. He sighed with relief but then he saw her mouth something. Thinking that she was taking to him, he cupped his ear and asked her to repeat it.

"It's gone..." Momoko whispered and the guy's face blanked out in confusion.

"Come again?" The guy asked leaning his ear close to her face.

"MY BOW'S GONE!" Momoko yelled, right into the guys ears sending those words bouncing around in his brain. As his brain played ping pong, his body lost balance and he landed on his butt. Meanwhile, Momoko turned and searched everywhere on the roof for her bow. Then she saw it, there on the edge of the roof's pipped gate, wind fluttering it's tips . Momoko felt tears of relief build in her eyes at the sight of it and her heart relaxed a little. The boy ,after he had recovered from that brutal game in his head, watched with surprise at the girl's reaction. Momoko ran in her beloved possession's direction and her heart that had calmed doubled it's previous fear when she something happened. The wind lifted her bow in it's gentle current and softly carried it off. Momoko ran at full speed and jumped in hope of catching it. The soft cotton grazed the tip of finger before she was pulled back. Her sight locked only on her bow as it dissapeared into the blue sky. Tears bundled in her eyes and she was about to scream out her pain. She struggle out of the force that held her until a voice brought her back to earth.

"BAKA, ARE YOU TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?!" A familiar voice yelled as he struggled to keep his grip onto Momoko's legs.

Momoko gasped and opened her eyes. Six stories down the green grass and school pavement laid right in front of her eye's. She was hanging upside down like a bat and the only thing stopping her from committing this her fatal drop was the pair of arms that tightly clung to her legs. The force that she had earlier thought chained her down from getting her bow had actually saved her from death. She wanted to look back and see who the familiar stranger was but was afraid that if she did she would fall so she stayed still. After five minuets of close calls and insulting the boy was able to get Momoko on the roof. Both were on the ground exhausted and they had lowered their heads trying to get their breath's back. When she did she looked up she saw a familiar hat.

"Brick?" Momoko asked surprised for she had thought that the stranger was the one who saved her. 'Wait.' Turning her head side to side, Momoko tried to look for the stranger but he was no where to be seen. Brick ,who was still trying to catch his breath, looked at her annoyed. Feeling his gaze once more, Momoko turned back to Brick.

"What are you doing here?" Momoko said confused. Brick fell anime style and and a giant tick grew on his face.

"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE SAYING!" Brick said ,fire burning in his eyes, but Momoko still looked confused.

"Hah?" Momoko said tilting her head to the side. Brick let out a lout aggravated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. The red eyed boy stood up and dusted his pants off before looking at Momoko.

"I'm here because after football practice I saw Neru, ran away, and ended up here. Good thing to but anyway. Why did you almost launch yourself off the building?" Brick asked looking down at her. Momoko sat there just staring at him processing just what he said. One minuet passed, she remained the same. A couple minuets later she was still on the ground looking up at him. It was a good long while before her hair started to rise, her face and her eyes constricted into small periods. Raising one brow signaled that it was Brick's turn o be confused.

"Well-?" But Brick was cut off when the red headed girl stood up clutching her head and let of a shocked scream. Brick was so surprised that he jumped back at her out burst. Before Brick could ask what was wrong Momoko had already left the roof top and he was left there alone in confusion of what had just happened.

* * *

**OXOXOXOXOXO REVIEW FOR ME OXOXOXOXOXO**

**Inside school hallway.**

Momoko ran down the hallway, hoping that if she ran fast enough she would be able to catch up to her bow. She continued running but slowed to make a turn. When she rounded the corner she immanently bumped into someone and that someone fell back landed on their back. A kerlank could be heard as the metal of a crutch hit the floor.

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU-!...Momoko?" A voice asked. Momoko opened her eyes and looked down to see Kaoru ,who had just gotten back from a dentist appointment, on the ground clutching her light green ankle cast. Kaoru looked in Momoko's hurried sad eyes and Momoko looked into Kaoru's concerned ones.

"O-oi, are you okay?" Kaoru asked sitting with her legs at her side.

That did it. Momoko fell to her knees in front of her friend and hugged her. Kaoru just sat there in shock as she felt the other girls body start to tremble. Momoko to sniffle and whine. Her tears bundled in her eyes. She gripped onto the cloth on the back of her friends jacket and hugged her tighter, hoping that her pain will ease some what in the presence of one of her best friends.

"My-my-my bow!" Momoko wailed as she buried her head in Kaoru's shoulder.

"What about it?" Kaoru said looking up expecting to see something wronge with it but when she did look to where it was supposed to be her eyes widened Then it hit her, she wasn't wearing it.

"Momoko, what happened?" Kaoru asked worried.

"It go-huh-huuuuuune! My bow! My bo-hu-oooow~." Momoko sobbed still nuzzling her head in her friends shoulder, as she tried to calm herself. Kaoru's eyes lids lowered and she turned her head slightly to look at her sobbing friend as she continued to repeat those same words over and over. Kaoru started to sweat awkwardly.

'Where's Miyako when you need her?' Kaoru shook her head side to side knocking that though out of her head.

Her light green eye's burned with determination. She placed one hand on her friends head and the other on her back. The she hugged the sobbing girl back but this only caused her to wail even louder. Kaoru and Momoko sat there in the hall; Momoko sobbing and Kaoru rubbing small circles on her back, trying to calm her down. But no they weren't alone in the hall. Just around the corner one step away from reveling himself, was Brick. His back was pressed against the wall, head lowered in understanding sorrow, and brows furrows as he stared at the floor.

* * *

**XOX I was going to was going to describe in detail what happened but some of you guys might have gotten a head ache by now so I'll just summerize it for youOXO ALSO REVIEW FOR ME!**

A teacher had found all of them in the hall and told them to go to class because they were already twenty five minuets late. They didn't get in trouble when he saw the situation. He didn't ask what had happened though.

**3:10 pm AKA ten minuets until school ends.**

Momoko sat in her seat staring out the window just like she did the whole day. The guys looked at her from time to time but Kaoru and Brick looked the most concerned. She looked hollow and empty. The tears that had ran out hours ago still seemed to pour out of her soul. Brick turned to look at her and whispered in a hushed voice so that only she could hear.

"Pinky. Psst Pinky." Momoko turned to look at Brick with weak interest.

"We'll help you look for your bow after school okay?" Brick said. Momoko's eyes widened with surprise and her eye's lightened as she smiled softly. She nodded and Brick smiled before turning back to the board.

"Thank you" Momoko whispered before turning back to look out the window. She didn't know that he had heard her and a smile now hung on his teacher for this period was about to ask for questions but was cut off when a knock was heard on the door.

"Yes, come in." The teacher said as he bookmarked the page before he set it down on the table. The sliding door opened and everyone looked at the door with curiosity. Glasses gleamed and white coat ruffled. His black shoes thumped against the floor and a pair of purple gloves peeked out of his pockets. A handsome face stood looking at the teacher and then to the class. All of there expressions where the same except one who's brows were slightly furrowed. The boy smiled.

"Oh, we were expecting you next week." The teacher said a bit surprised. The redheaded boy looked at the old man and smiled apologetically.

"I was here and decided to look around. You know get used to the place. I'm sorry for interuppting your class Sir but I found something that one of your student's ,or should I say my future class mate, lost."

With that the boy walked to the back of the classroom and stood right in front of Momoko's desk. She looked at him puzzled and he signaled her to stand and she did. The entire class watched in interest. He grabbed both of her hands with one of his own. He took of his glasses and put his other hand in his pocket. He pulled out the some thing and opened his eyes. Momoko's own eyes widened with realization. He had the same blue eyes as the stranger. She looked at her hands and saw that the her ribbon was there. Her eyes watered and her eye's had life back in them. She clutched her ribbon to her chest with one hand while the other was still in the boy's gentle grip.

"Thank you." Momoko said as she flashed a smile, her tears of joy running in thin streams over her red tinted cheeks. The boy stared at her in wounder and smiled.

"Your welcome. Momoko-chan." Momoko smiled back but then realized something.

"You know my name but I don't know your's." She said curiously. The boy smiled and he smiled more when he saw the classes expression. The female students were cooing and the boy's were shocked. The Puffs and Ruffs (minus brick) were smiling. Brick was steaming, his eyes were white with furry and he had his cap in his mouth. He pulled on the ends that hung off and grinded his teeth in anger, he was trying to prevent from screaming. The lab coated boy smirked as an idea formed in his head.

"My name-" He said letting it hang in the air and everyoneelse off their seats. He then bowed and kissed the hand that he still held. He moved until his mouth a centimeter away from her hand but he did not stand up straight. He looked at her through his bang and smiled.

"-is Dexter, boy genius." His warm breath tickling the skin on Momoko's hand. He smirked when he saw her blushing heavily and with that in mind he kissed her hand a second time.

* * *

**OXOXOXOX review for me pleaseXOXOXOX**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND DO NOT KILL ME!**

**I WANT YOU TO REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE~~!**

**ISN'T THIS SOME MESSED UP SH8T HERE!?**

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!**

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!

AND I APLIGIZE TO AKITA NERU FANS! I JUST USED HER BEACUSE I DON'T WANT TO THINK UP OF A CHARACTER AND YEA BUT YOU CAN TELL ME HOW MESSED UP I AM!

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!

**PLEASE! REVIEW! TELL ME HOW I DID!**


End file.
